Flowers
by Gining
Summary: AU Alternate Universe! Auron has been charged with taking care of a child. The temples are searching to kill all Al Bhed. aurikku, tuna, and SeymourxRikku? What is the world coming to?
1. Fields and escape

A/n: okay new fic. I was going to wait to post this, but, yeah anyway. I'm rambling.

Summery: This will be AU! I can't stress that enough. Talking to another writer here is what is making me say that now. They had problems with one of their au fics.

Anyway, There is no such think as sin. Auron must take care of Rikku as a favor to her parents. Warning, I had to tweak his age just a bit, otherwise part of this would not work. anyway...on with the show, uh, I mean fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am merely using them for my own fun.

A small girl of about six sat outside picking wildflowers. She had long flowing blond hair that stopped just above her waist. It was a warm sunny day, so today she wore a simple peach sundress. It twirled around her dainty legs as she danced through the meadow they were in. Her bare feet enjoying the petals as they settled in between her toes.

An older man sat at the edge watching her dance and flitter around. His face was battle worn but still held the youthfulness that helped to define his age. He wore simple black pants and dress shirt. Over top of that was an oversized red coat that he was never seen without. On his feet were leather boots. One would be amazed at how he would stay in that outfit even though many others were seeking shelter from the heat. He never complained though, it was as if he was made for the heat.

The girl, forgotten that he was there, finally turned and spotted him. She stopped her dance and bent over to pick a flower that hadn't been crushed by her frolicking yet. It was as red as his coat, with a center almost the same peach as her dress. She held it out to him as she walked over next to him.

"Mr. Auron sir." She said in her sweet voice. "I found this for you. Do you want it?" Her tanned face brimming with innocence and admiration for the older man.

He gently took the flower from her hand and sniffed the fragrance. "Thank you, Rikku. I will treasure this." He gave a rare smile that was only saved for those closest to him.

She clapped and gave a small hop as she ran back to play in the flowers once again. He glanced down at the flower in his hand again. There was nothing overly special about it, just a simple meadow flower, but yet... He looked up to the girl again, she was chasing butterflies now.

He chuckled, it was just like her to be entertained by the most simple of things. While other girls her age were interested in pretty dresses and the best toys, she was happy with nature and machina. He looked up to the sun and saw it was getting late. "Rikku, we must go now." He called to her. He carefully pocketed the flower she had given him.

"Aww, do we have to? I was having so much fun." She whined.

"Yes, I promised Cid I would have you home for dinner."

"Can I take some flowers home with me for him." She begged looking for an excuse to stay for a little longer.

"Find three. Then we must go." He conceded.

She cheered as she ran around looking for the perfect ones. She tried to stall as she found the first two, acting as if she couldn't find a third.

"Rikku, hurry up or you won't be able to pick the last one." He warned her.

With a gasp, she bent over and found one. "I'm ready!" She said as she ran over to him and took his hand.

He held her hand as they silently walked back to the village. Auron didn't offically live there. He was friends with Braska, Rikku's uncle, and Cid's brother-in-law. So a couple times a year, he would visit the family with Braska and his daughter. Then there would be times he would come alone, like this trip. He enjoyed getting away from his duties at the temple and basking in the friendships he had formed during his visits.

When she caught site of her home, Rikku let go of his hand and took off running. "Papa!" She cried when she saw him.

He leaned down so she could jump into his arms. He held her close as they talked. "So did you have a nice time with Sir Auron?"

"Oh yes, papa. He took me to a field and let me play. I saw grass, and flowers, and butterflies. You should have seen it! Then he let me pick some for you." She held out the slightly withered bouquet she carried.

"They are very nice." He said so as not to upset her. "Why don't we take these home, and put them in some water? Your mother should have dinner ready as well." He set her down and pat her behind as she ran past. She giggled slightly but kept running.

Auron watched as his hand felt the soft petals of the flower in his pocket. Cid approached him while he was distracted.

"Auron?" He spoke to get his attention. He snapped his eyes up to meet the man in front of him. "I have a huge favor to ask of you. I will understand if you refuse, but please understand, that there are not many else I can trust."

"Cid, Auron, dinner. Come and eat before it gets cold!" A woman shouted to them.

"We will talk later. After the kids are in bed." Auron nodded and followed the bald man in for food.

--

"And then they all lived happily ever after." Cid's wife, Mariam, finished her story.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Rikku? What is it?"

"Could that really happen? I mean the prince was so much older then her. Why would he want to fall in love with someone who was ten years below her?" The young girl asked.

"I think you mean younger, not below. And yes, it could happen. Your father is eleven years older then me, and we still love each other very much. But now it is time for bed. I'll send your father in." Mariam kissed her daughter's head and left the room.

Seconds later Cid entered closely followed by Auron. He stood in the doorway as the older man kissed his daughter good-night. "Be a good girl, Rikku. Remember no matter what happens, your mother, brother, and I love you very much."

"Are you going away, papa?" The small girl asked.

He laughed softly, but didn't answer. Instead he chose to distract her. "You like Auron, do you not?"

"Oh yes, papa. Very much." She smiled in a way only a child could do.

"Good, because if something were to happen I want you to do exactly as he tells you. Got it?"

Auron stiffened at his place near the door. What was Cid suggesting? He was only sixteen. He wouldn't know what to do with a child.

"Okay, papa. Exactly."

"That's my girl. Now go to sleep." He stood up and turned the light out as he left the room. He placed one hand on Auron's shoulder as he moved past and led him into the living room. "We need to talk." He said after they were sitting.

"What is this about?" The young teen asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Cid scratched his head at the level of uncomfort that rose in the room. "I need you to take Rikku away, tonight."

Auron jumped out of his seat. "What? What are you talking about?" He tried not to shout and wake the girl in the next room.

"Her brother overheard plans of an ambush on our home. I need you to take her home with you, before they arrive. She is young. I do not care to imagine what they would do to her if she was found. I am leader of the Al Bhed. Think of what they would do if she was found."

"But you can't possibly be serious. I don't know how to take care of kids. What about her brother? He can't do it?" He suggested as an alternative.

"He.. can't. He is seventeen, old enough to fight. He will stay and help defend. Auron, I trust you. I know that you will be able to do this for me."

"But what about the temple? I have duties there." He protested. He began pacing around the room in frustration.

Cid sighed. "I understand, but..."

"But you are here now." Someone finished for him. Mariam stepped into the room and sat next to her husband. "You must leave tonight and take Rikku with you. Take care of her until she is eighteen. Braska will help you, I'm sure."

Auron stopped pacing to stare at the woman. She held his gaze until he conceded. "Very well, I will do it." He answered as his face dropped to the floor.

"Thank you. Rikku trusts you. I'm sure she will do as you say." Cid added.

---

Mariam woke Rikku up not long after that. She quickly packed a small bag for the girl as Auron gathered his things together. He met up with them in the living room after he had finished. Rikku stood rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mama, what's goin on? Why am I leaving you and papa?"

Mariam bent on one knee so she could look the child in the eye. Her own had moisture forming as she spoke. "Honey, Mr. Auron is going to take you on a trip. You are going to go visit your Uncle Braska."

Rikku smiled as she looked up at Auron. "Yay, I like Mr. Auron." She clapped her hands with glee.

Mariam stood up again and handed Auron two bags. "This is her clothes, the other is food and water for your trip. Take care of her." She quickly left the room before she ended up breaking down in front of the girl.

Auron took them both without saying a word. He picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. Finally he picked up his katana, and strapped that to his back as well.

He took Rikku's hand and walked into the night. It was silent, but he knew that if the Al Bhed leader had heard of an attack, they were all wide awake.

It was some time later before either of them spoke. Rikku was the one to break it. "Mr. Auron?" He glanced down to let her know he had heard her. "I'm not gonna see them again, am I?"

He paused. She looked up at him wondering why he had stopped. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I heard my brother talking about it. That Mama and Papa were sending me away so that I won't get hurt. Is that true?"

"Yes it is." No point in lying. It would only make things worse in the long run. "But your Uncle Braska will take very good care of you."

"You gonna leave me too?" Her green eyes watered as she looked to him waiting for an answer.

"I, I. Look out!" He pushed her off the path when he saw men approaching them. And they did not look friendly. Swords and staffs at the ready. Auron dropped all bags he was carrying and unsheathed his katana.

Rikku hid in the brushes next to the path they were walking. It was dark so they were not able to see her in her spot. She watched as the teenager slashed and parried against all five of the attackers. One by one they fell. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air. She tried to struggle to get free, but he was so much bigger then the small six year old.

"Let me go! I'll hurt you!" She shouted as he laughed at her.

By this time Auron had taken care of the others and looked over when he heard Rikku's shouts. He jumped over bodies to reach her, yelling her name as he did so. He held his katana out in front of him ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might hurt the daughter of Cid." The man threatened.

"Let her go. She is of no importance to you." Auron snarled.

"Oh, but I think she is. Someone like her would be worth a lot of gil on market."

He laughed as Auron stood in place. He had to think quick. Rikku was in danger and he had to do something to help her. Without even knowing it, his body had a mind of its own. His feet ran at the man and his arms held his katana above his head. "Nooo!" He shouted as he struck.

It caught the attacker unprepared. Auron's katana found a new sheath in his stomach. He dropped the girl as he defended himself from this wild teen. "I will not go down so easy." He gasped. He stepped back, sliding off the weapon out at the same time and fired a spell in Auron's direction.

The spell hit him in the face and threw him back. Rikku ran to his side as the other man took his last breath.

--

He held a faded red flower in his hand as he thought back to that day. It was almost twelve years ago. Had it been so long? His right hand reached up to the scar that permently limited the use of his right eye. He had gained it from the attack as he defended the child. She had run to him as he fell. Being so young, she had not known what to do. Her mother had just began to teach her the art of white magic, but it would not prove to be enough. The skin had closed, sealing his eye shut. It saved his life, but not his pride. Now he wore a pair of dark shades to prevent people from staring. Granted that after only a year, he had learned to adapt to the loss of sight, it still took its toll on him from time to time.

He placed the flower back into the album from which it came as he thought about what had happened when he returned home. Braska and his family had been slaughtered by the temple. His wife for being Al Bhed, and he himself for being married to her. He had not heard what had happened to their daughter, but assumed she had been killed as well.

When he stood up to the temple for the atrocity, they had kicked him out. So he was sixteen, jobless (if one could call being a monk a job), homeless, and had to take care of a child. How low he had fallen. He packed up what little belongings he had and left Bevelle. He still did not understand why the temple had declared war on such a small group of people. It did not make sense. But then, such things rarely did. The city was in chaos and he didn't want to stay any longer. Besides, Rikku was Al Bhed, it was best to take her away before anyone found out.

He had found a place in Kilika, far away from tension and strife of the city. He told no one why he was there or why he had such a young child with him. At those times, no one asked where you came from. It was a taboo subject. Many probably thought she was some child he had found on the road, while others may have thought she was a sister or niece.

It was here he stayed for so long. Now as he looked through the album, he knew he would have to tell her soon. She did not understand why she had to leave, and he doubted she even remembered that night. Yes, it had been long enough. She would be of age soon, time for her to find a husband and live on her own. He closed the book and placed it back in its spot on the shelf.

"Rikku!" He called out.

"Coming!" He heard her voice from the kitchen. Footsteps sounded as she came into the room. "Lunch is almost finished. What do you need?" She asked already used to his odd requests.

"We must talk."


	2. Leaving Kilika

The young woman put down the rag she held in her hand. "What is it?" She asked innocently of her guardian.

"I have been thinking. How much do you remember of the night when you left your home?" He asked her as he glanced out a window.

She paused. Why was he bringing this up now? It happened so long ago. She had not thought about it for years. He had not known it, but for weeks after it happened she had cried herself to sleep at night.

"Rikku?" He questioned when she had not said anything for some time.

"Well, I uh..." She trailed off not sure how she should answer. "Um, lunch is ready. We better eat before it burns." She said as she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Auron sighed and shook his head as she subtly evaded his question. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. But she would have to talk about it someday. He stood from his chair to join her in the kitchen. She stood over a fire and pot stirring whatever was inside. It did smell good, but then most things she cooked smelled good. She was young, but still quite competent in the kitchen. For that he was glad. The last time he had tried to make anything, she had kicked him out before he could burn the place down.

She had plates and stuff set out on the table. He took his seat on the one end as she brought the pot over for them. Picking up his bowl, she used the ladle to scoop some of the soup out. "I hope you like it. I tried something new. The lady down the street suggested it to me." She warned as she set it back down.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You have yet to make anything bad." He replied to comfort her.

It brought a small smile to her face as she poured herself some and sat down. They ate in silence, neither one wanting to say anything and break the stillness of the small hut.

--

Hours later found Auron in the back yard behind his hut practicing with his katana. He had sat down for a rest and to reapply the poison to the tip of his weapon. He had just finished when Rikku came running up to him. He noticed the distressed look on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"Rikku, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"There, there were these men in town. I, I never saw them before, and and..." She tried to say between breaths.

"Come here." He led her over to the stone bench he had been sitting on. He set his katana down next to him careful not to scratch either one of them with it. "Relax and tell me what happened."

She nodded and managed to calm down enough to speak. "I went to town to find some things for dinner tonight. When I got there, there was a strange boat at the port. I didn't pay it much attention until I saw the men walking around asking questions. Still I didn't pay much attention to it. I got what I needed and left. As I walked the path back home, three of them stopped me. They wouldn't let me through. Then they began asking me questions about Al Bhed and stuff. I had no idea what they wanted.

"When I said I didn't know, they refused to believe me. They then took my basket and threw everything out and smashing it because according to them, I was hiding something. They said that I was lying to them and that they would arrest me if I did not tell them the truth. Well I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I was so scared!" She threw herself into his arms and began crying all over again.

"Shh, shh. It's alright." He patted her back until she had calmed down again. "Did they follow you?"

"No, I don't think so. They were wearing heavy armor and stuff."

"Ok, I want you to go into the hut. I will be in shortly. Under my bed is some travel bags. Get one and start packing."

"But, why? I don't wanna leave. I like it here." Rikku protested. She should have known it would come down to this though.

"We must. Staying here will only cause trouble." He answered, more harshly then he would have liked, but there was no time to think about that now. They had to leave, and soon. Before the temple found them.

Without another word, Rikku moved from his arms and ran in. Whatever was going on was serious. If her guardian spoke that roughly to her, then she knew she had better listen.

Rikku had just finished with her things when Auron came back in. Not sure what he was thinking, she waited for him to say something first.

"We leave when the sun goes down. We cannot stay here any longer." He told her as he walked past her door.

"Yes, sir. I understand." She replied. She didn't really, but if he said leave, she would do it. She trusted him.

--

That night after the sun was gone and the stars were out, Auron led them out to the docks. He hoped that they would not be questioned. He knew who the men were that had bothered Rikku earlier in the day. They had come from the temple of Bevelle. It was Rikku they wanted, but he would do all he could to protect her. After all, he had given his word to her parents that he would.

"Stop here." He told her as they passed a weapon shop.

"Why? This place is closed, isn't it?"

"Only to the public. The man who owns it will let us in." He explained as he knocked on the door.

A dark haired man stuck his head out from the second story window. "Go away, can't you see I'm closed? Come back in the morning!"

"I am sorry. But I am going away. I will not be able to come back then." Auron answered.

"Sir Auron? I'm sorry. I did not know it was you. Come around to the side and I will let you in." His head disappeared as the window shut.

Once they were in the small shop Auron began to thank him. "Sorry about this, Sean. We are leaving tonight and will need something for our travels."

"So you need an upgrade on your katana?"

"No, this time it is not for me. It's for Rikku. I need a weapon for a beginner. There are fiends on the road. She will have to learn how to fight."

Rikku had wandered around glancing at the different weapons and such. She had been here before, but each time still amazed her. She only barely listened to what the two men talked about, so she did not know that they were here for her. It's not like she would have been able to know, every other time had been for Auron.

"Allow me to suggest a sword then? It is easy to use, and does pretty good damage."

"No, I need something that can be carried easily. And something light."

"Does she know any magic? A staff is good if she does." He suggested seeing as he would not be able to sell the sword.

They talked back and forth as Rikku walked around looking at everything. She soon picked up something that slipped over her hand. It sat on her knuckles snugly without being restrictive, and from that piece was a length of leather that ran along her arm for extra protection and support. "Hey guys?" She called to get their attention. "What's this thing?" She held it up to where they could see it.

"Well, I'll be darned. Why didn't I think of that?" Sean said to himself when he saw her arm in the air.

"If she likes it, then I will take it." Auron said as he watched Rikku hop on her toes in excitement. "How does it fit you, Rikku?"

"Fit? I only wanted to know what it was." She answered confused as she brought her arm in front of her to look at it closer.

"It's called a claw. Here, let me show you how to use it." Sean suggested as he took her aside. "Come at me and pretend you're going to punch me."

"But won't I hurt you if I do that?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He replied.

She did as he said, but he moved back before she connected. Because of that, Rikku ended up spinning in a circle before she could stop herself. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"You need to practice. But I do think that will be a good weapon for you once you get the hang of it."

"Thank you, Sean. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. You will need that gil in your travels. The word is that the temple are looking for all decedents of the Al Bhed and hunting them down." Sean whispered so Rikku would not be able to overhear. He explained when Auron gave him a confused glance. "I've known about her and who she is for years now. I have not told anyone in order to keep you both safe. But you better go, if the temples find you here we are both goners."

"Thank you friend. I will not forget this." Auron said as he ushered Rikku out the door. "We must leave now." He told her.

"I'm going, I'm going. You don't have to be so rough about it." She whined.

Sean chuckled to himself as he watched them go. If the temples came looking for them, he would do whatever it took to give his friend a head start.

--

"Parry, block, slash. No, not like that. Try again." Auron and Rikku had made it onto the boat with no troubles. It was night time now a day after their close call on Kilika. They had managed to board the ship just after the temple checked it before they were caught on land. Most of the other people on board were in bed so he was teaching her how to use the claw they had picked up. She seemed like a natural with it, but she still hesitated.

"You have to come at me like I am a fiend. If you don't you will never learn."

"But I'm tired. We have been doing this all evening. Can't we rest?" She plopped down on the deck and refused to move until he forced her to.

"Rikku, if you do not learn how to fight, it could kill you." He warned as he glared at her over his glasses.

She glared right back up at him. "Would it kill you to rest? I'm not used to this. I didn't practice like this every day like you did."

They stayed like that for several minutes. "Fine, we'll rest. But as soon as I think you are ready, we begin again. Agreed?"

"Works for me." She cheered as she spread out on the deck floor. She closed her eyes if only to prove a point of how tired she really was, but after the conversation she had this morning it brought back things she had thought forgotten. Images assaulted her as she lay there. She opened her eyes suddenly as she looked around in a panic. The sight of Auron turned with his back to her helped to calm her down.

Rikku sat up using one arm for support behind, as her other tried to rub the pictures away from the back of her lids. "What was that?" She whispered to herself.

Auron must have heard, for he had turned to face her with a quizzical expression. He asked no questions, only waited for her to speak. She gave him a weak fake looking smile. "I'm fine, really." She told him.

"Humph. In that case, we begin again." He held a hand out to help her up.

She sighed as he helped her to her feet.

--

They arrived at the port of Besaid two days later. It was dark and rainy, perfect for them. He would be able to sneak Rikku in without anyone knowing who they were. He only hoped that the temples had not came this far south yet. It would prove to be difficult to hide her if they had.

Rikku clutched the cloak Auron had packed for her closer to herself. She grumbled under her breath about the rain as he walked ahead as if it was nothing. How he could do that was beyond her. She stared at his back, it was too dark to see anything else now. Rikku had been concentrating so hard on him, that she failed to see the root on the path in front of her. She let out a yelp as she pitched forward.

In a matter of seconds, Auron was there to catch her before she landed onto the muddy ground. How he was able to do that, she didn't know, but was thankful all the same. "That was close, huh?" She tried to ease out of the uncomfort level she was in with him so close. Truth be told, Rikku had always had a sort of 'crush' on her caretaker, guardian if you will. He always seemed to know so much before things happened. That and he almost always had all the answers. She wondered on more then one occasion how he did it. "Um, you can let go of me now." She whispered as he still held onto her making sure she was okay and not hurt.

He helped her back to her feet before unwrapping his arms from her body. Rikku missed the warmth right away. Why had she even asked for him to let her go? He looked ahead on the path. "We should be in the village soon. You can rest there." He glanced to her ankle. "Are you okay to walk?"

She checked it out as well, somehow even though he had caught her, she still managed to scratch it. The rain washed most of the blood away, but you could still see it was bleeding pretty badly. "Um, I think I'm okay. It's only a scratch, right?" She lifted her face to look at what he would say.

He bent back over to get a closer look. "We can use a potion on that in the village. It can do it's work while you rest." He stood once again, and before Rikku knew what he was doing, he picked her up.

She was glad for the darkness. He would not be able to see her blush at that point. She tried to push it back down as he carried her. "Really, Auron, I can walk you know." She tried hard to hide her embarrassment.

"I know." He smiled at her but it was hidden in the darkness. "But we will be able to get to the village faster this way."

Figuring she was not going to win anyway (not that she wanted to, mind you) She wrapped her arms around his neck, and lay her head on his shoulder.

--

They made it to the village without much problem. What fiends were on the road were easy to take care of. Auron carried Rikku in one arm, as he used the other to carry his katana. Once they were in the gates, he searched for the only place with light. he knew that would be the inn. Slinging his sword on his back, he entered.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman at the front asked him. She had short brown hair and a pleasant smile.

"Do you have anything available? My companion and I need a place to rest." He answered softly. It was late and he did not like the idea of waking anyone else up.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room left, and that room only has one bed. If you do not mind..."

"It will be fine. She can have it. I will sleep elsewhere." He interrupted her. "If you would show me where the room is, I can be on my way.

"If that is what you want. Okay, come with me this way." She stood from her place behind the desk and showed him the empty room. It was dark, but warm when she opened the door. She reached in and turned on a light sphere. "Well, I hope this will do." She sighed.

"It will be fine. Thank you." Auron stepped in and set Rikku down on the bed.

"Before I forget.." She pulled the key out of her pocket and handed it to him. "If you need anything else, I will be out front until morning."

"Thank you again." He answered as she shut the door and left.

"Auron?" Rikku began before dropping her head. "Um, I want to um..."

"I know, Rikku. It's okay. You have done nothing wrong. Don't dwell on it." He told her as he bent over to look at her ankle. She shifted away from his touch, afraid he would be able to see her blush in the light. "Stay still, girl! How can I look at it if you keep moving?"

"Sooorry. I'll never move again." She replied. Then to back her claim up, she suddenly went stiff like stone.

"Rikku." He warned in a low tone. "It's late, I'm tired, and we need to get this taken care of. Can't you cooperate just this once?" He finally asked exasperated.

"Fine." She grumbled as she relaxed and let him work. "I was only being sarky." (Hehe! Mako!)

"Sarky?" He questioned as he lifted his eye to look at her.

She waved a hand in the air around her as she explained. "You know, sarcastic?"

He shook his head and went back to rubbing the potion into her scrape. "I don't even want to know where you picked up that word." She didn't respond until he finished. "Now, lay down and get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning." He pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked him just before a yawn escaped.

"I will find a place. I always do." He answered as he picked up his bag and left the room. He was almost out when he poked his head back in to give one last warning. "And Rikku, whatever you do, stay in this room until I come get you."

"Why?"

"We do not know much about this village. There might be more people here like there was on Kilika, and unless you want to find out first hand, I advise you to listen." He turned off the light sphere and was gone before she could even think of a protest.


	3. Besaid

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to this fic. Unless you count the idea for it, in which case, I own that.

The rain had lessened by the time he left the inn. The problem remained as to where he would stay now. He stood on the front step deciding what he should do. A shadow moved in front of him and his hand shifted to the hilt of his katana in reaction. It was late and the rain still fell, who would be out now?

The shadow moved closer at a steady pace. It was hard to distinguish in the dark, but he could swear the shape did not appear human. He was sure of that once he saw the shape of a tail behind it. He dropped his bag and pulled his katana out of its sheath and held it in front of him prepared to battle what seemed to be a fiend if necessary.

"Why you want to fight Kimahri?" The beast asked in a low almost growl sound. "Kimahri come to help traveler."

Auron stepped back in shock. Whatever was in front of him could speak! He shifted the weapon to his shoulder. "Who are you?" He asked without fear.

"Kimahri watched travelers enter town, see you outside. I came to offer place to rest." He growled (at least it seemed that way to Auron) softly.

He relaxed and put the weapon back into its sheath. "Very well. But how can I be assured I can trust you?"

"Ronso have honor. Ronso never lie." The beast answered.

So that solved it. He was speaking to a Ronso. Auron had heard about them, but had never seen them up close. He had heard of the pride of the tribe, and as such, knew he would be able to trust the figure in front of him. "Very well. Lead the way." He consented.

Kimahri turned and headed back the way he had come from. Auron stepped into the rain making sure to keep him in sight. He could only hope this wasn't a trap.

--

Rikku woke early the next day. The rain had stopped of that she was sure. The pitter**-** patter of it falling couldn't be heard anymore. She climbed out of bed and rummaged through her travel bag looking for something clean to wear. She finally found a yellow and white sundress folded at the bottom. The rain had made her hair and body smell damp. So seeing the bathing room off to the side made her smile.

She walked into the room and began to draw water into the tub. While it was filling, she searched through cupboards looking for soap and towels. She found both under the sink. She filled the tub with a bubbly soap mixture and stepped in after stripping out of her clothes.

The water surrounded her tired and sore muscles She closed her eyes and relaxed. The soap had a sweet floral scent that she was not familiar with, but it was still pleasant. It must have been made from some of the island's flora. It was so relaxing that she nearly fell asleep. Dipping her head under helped to wake her up. It also washed the grime and muck out of her hair. When she came back up though, she screamed. Two figures stood above her.

Auron stood without his coat scratching his chin. The blue beast behind him, however, turned to leave the room.

She tried to use her arms to cover herself as best she could as she screeched. "Auron, what are you doing in here?"

He turned around, but did not leave. "I called to you, but you did not answer. I came to make sure you were alright."

"Well now you know I am. Could you please leave now?" She all but begged. "This is embarrassing." She muttered.

"What is wrong? I have seen you without clothing before." He heard her let out a quiet growl. He sighed, what was wrong with her anyway?

"Very well. I can see I amupsetting you. Get dressed. There is something we must discuss." He walked out making sure to close the door behind him.

Rikku let out a breath of relief. That was too close. She reached out for her towel and wrapped it around herself, then grabbed another for her hair. She wrapped it on her head then dried herself off and got dressed. She threw the first towel aside and opened the door as she dried her hair.

"Alright, Auron, what did you...want?" She barely finished as she caught sight of the blue figure he was talking to. She remembered seeing him when she was bathing, but did not pay him much attention since her attention was focused on her caretaker.

"Rikku, meet Kimahri." He started with the introductions "He is a..."

"Ronso." She finished for him. "I learned about your tribe from a book I read once. But why are you here and not in Gagazet?" She wondered as she scratched her cheek.

Kimahri grunted a bit before answering. "Kimahri left mountain years ago. Now live here in Besaid." He replied.

"Kimahri has been kind enough to give us a place to stay." Auron filled in. "He also has given me some valuable information.."

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about. Finish getting ready, he has offered us some breakfast." Auron answered as he led the beast from the room. "We will wait outside for you." He added just before closing the door.

Rikku growled. What was he thinking? Why couldn't he just tell her what was going on? She was an adult now. He used to tell her everything back on Kilika. What had changed?

She slipped on some sandals and took her time brushing her hair. If he was going to rude and keep secrets, then he could wait. She sighed and hunched her shoulders. She wasn't fooling anyone. She knew all she wanted to do was to make him happy. Making him wait for her was not going to do it. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and headed out.

"I'm ready," She announced once out of the inn. "What?" Auron was glaring at her over the top of his glasses.

"You're late." He replied. "Come, Kimahri is waiting." He turned away knowing she would follow.

--

Rikku was surprised at how well the Ronso could cook. She had never tasted such fine food. She sat quietly on her mat eating and listening to the two of them talk. She eventually became lost to her thoughts until Auron's voice broke through.

"You ready? We have things we must do today."

"Huh? What? I haven't even finished my food." She objected as she shook her head to get her thoughts back.

With a smirk he pointed down to her dish. She had been concentrating so hard; she failed to see that it was, in fact, gone. She sighed relinquishing to the fact he was right.

"Very well. What shall we do first?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Kimahri tells me of a mage who lives in the village. She can help you learn your magic. I believe her name was Lulu." He turned his head for conformation. The Ronso nodded.

"I guess then, lead the way." She put on a false smile and hopped up from her seat.

She followed along behind him silently as she admired the flowers that grew in front of the huts. This island certainly was beautiful. She wondered what this Lulu would be like. She pictured an older woman with short brown hair, maybe to her shoulders? And the name, Lulu, sounded like someone bubbly and outgoing. Little did she know, but she would be off on all her assessments.

Auron led her to a hut on the edge of the village right next to the wall that was built to keep fiends out. He knocked on the frame of the doorway and waited. A well-built man with orange hair answered. Rikku almost giggled when he began talking.

"Can I help you, ya?"

"We are searching for a woman by the name of Lulu. I was told she lived here." Auron answered with his deep voice.

"You got the right place, brudda, but who are you?" He questioned as he stared at the duo, inwardly debating if he wanted to let them in or not.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Auron. A Ronso by the name of Kimahri has sent us."

The redhead made a soft humph sound before turning his attention to Rikku. "And you are...?" He asked waiting for her to fill him in.

Before she had a chance to reply, Auron cut in. "Her name is not important. Will you, or will you not allow us to see Lulu?" Rikku silently pouted behind him.

"Wait right here. Ill go get her." He disappeared into the hut leaving them to stand outside. A moment later a dark haired woman in a leather dress stepped out.

Rikku was able to hold her shock as she took in the older mage before her. She had long, amazingly long hair. It came almost down to her thighs. And that was with it pulled up and braided. She wore a black leather dress, corset top, with belts to hold the front of it together. Many, many belts, she noted. The woman was obsessed with them. She glanced up to see her face and noticed she used her hair to hide half her face. Was she hiding something just like Auron tried? Did something bad happen to her too?

"Honestly, Wakka, you could have at least let them in." Rikku heard her say. "Sorry about that. Wakka tends to be a bit untrusting at times."

"So I have noticed." Auron answered.

"Anyway, I am Lulu. I hear Kimahri sent you?"

"That is correct. He said you would be the one to talk to about black magic training."

"That's right. But you don't look like the type for the black arts." She said, as she looked him over.

Auron let out a small chuckle. "It's not for me." He reached back and pulled Rikku in front of him. "It's for her."

"And what is your name?" Lulu asked as she bent over slightly so she could be face to face with the blond.

"Ri..."

"Riana." Auron interrupted. Rikku turned and scowled, but said nothing.

"Hmm, I see." She stood up again. "Training is not free, you know?"

"Gil is no object. She needs to learn. If you as good as I have heard, there will be no problem." He began what Rikku liked to call his 'patented stare down.' The one he used when he didn't want any questions asked, but needed something to be done right away.

The woman nodded and led her away. "Come now, Riana. We must first see if you have the talent to be a mage.

Now content, Auron turned and went for his own training.

--

Slash, block, dodge. The fiends of Besaid were easy compared to most places, but after hours of training he had built up a considerable amount of sweat. He had already discarded his coat some time back. An hour ago it was his shirt. He kept them within seeing distance so he could pick them back up before going back.

After taking care of the last fiend he walked back over to his clothes and sat on the ground. He reached into a pocket of his oversized coat and pulled out a small vile. Popping off the cork, he greedily gulped it down. Right away he began to feel refreshed. His hand grazed something else as he put the vile back. With a questioning expression, he pulled it out.

It was a slightly wilted but still recognizable red flower. Where had it come from? He did not remember ever putting it in there. His fingers stroked the petals, careful not to ruin them. It was a reminder of his past, something that he would prefer to forget. He still wondered, till this day, why Cid had asked him to take Rikku. Surely there were other, more able men who could have taken care of her.

An uncle or aunt. Even her brother. Cid could have saved his children by sending them away. The excuse he used, because he was there at the time, didn't hold water. Not to him. He had been a warrior monk. Not used to children other then the teens he trained with, but they, like him, were not there to be children. They had days full of hard work and discipline. What had the man been thinking?

Because of Rikku, he was now in hiding. But how long would he be able to hide from the temples, and what would happen when they spread themselves all over Spira? He was so deep in thought that he was not paying attention to what was going on around him. A dingo had caught his scent, and was slowly getting ready to pounce on him.

Auron had heard the snap of branches just as it left the brush it was hidden in. But it was too late. His katana lay too far away for him to grab. He used his arm to block the brunt of the attack, and gritted his teeth as he felt his skin being pierced.

--

Rikku had just finished with her training when she heard the shout. She ran to the village center to find out what had happened. A man came in carrying a bloody and injured body. Right away she recognized it as being her caretaker.

With a gasp, she rushed forward. "Auron!"

"Quick, I need the healer!" The man shouted.

Lulu came out of her hut as well and saw what had happened. Determined, she headed to find the healer. Moments later she returned followed by a woman with short brown hair, black hot pants with a blue lace half skirt on one leg, and a white tank. "I'm here. What happened, Keepa?" She asked as soon as she saw them.

Rikku kept her mouth shut and watched as she held Auron's hand. She had known only a little white magic, but not enough to cure the damage that had been done.

"I'm not sure. I was walking the path down to the beach when I found him. I used my blitz ball to scare away a dingo, and then brought him back." He explained.

"Ok then. Set him down here. I'll do what I can to stabilize him, then we can move him to the inn." Rikku watched as she pulled a sphere out of her pocket and in a flash of light she stood in a white robe and boots. She held a staff in her hand and twirled it slightly as she chanted.

Auron's smaller wounds began to close and his breathing became more regular as she finished. "That should do it for now. Let's move him and I can do the rest.

Without another word, Keepa picked the warrior up and followed the brown haired woman. Rikku stayed where she was not sure what to do next. A tear escaped as she pictured life without him around. She felt a hand on her shoulder before a gentle face entered her field of vision.

"Don't worry. If anyone can heal your friend, it's Yuna."

--

I know, I brought in a bit of X-2. Since there are no summons and all, and this is an AU fic. So it's gonna be a little diff.


	4. Finding the truth

A/n: So sorry this has taken so long to get out. My month had been so busy with things happening and all. Then I came across a bit of a block, but I forced myself to sit down and work on this. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Gin

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it yet. But if square ever decides to give it to me, I won't object!

--

"Quick, get that coat off him and put him on the bed here." The healer commanded as she started to work.

Keepa did exactly as she said, knowing she knew what needed done. Besides it was an honor for him to be able to help like this. He removed the coat as requested, but when he slung it over a nearby chair something fell out of a pocket. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Yuna," He called to the mage.

She tilted her head, but did not stop working. "What is it, Keepa?"

"This envelope fell out of his pocket. What should I do with it?" He asked he confused.

Yuna sighed, but was not upset. Sometimes she swore Keepa had been hit one too many times with a blitz ball. "Just put it next to his coat on the chair. I'll deal with it later."

"As you say, ma'am. Do you need anything else?"

"No, go on. I'll be fine here." She replied as she used a basin of water to clean the worst of the wounds. The man left and she wondered as she worked what had happened to this man. "This can't be the work of one fiend." She thought out loud. "You look like a warrior, there is no way I can believe a dingo took you out like this."

"It didn't." A new voice chimed in. She gasped in shock before realizing who it was. He continued. "He brought his friends. I was facing a pack of dingos." He rasped, trying to suck in much needed air after his (to him) long winded explanation.

"I see then." She spoke quietly. "But you still need some time to heal. I would ask what happened, but first..." She left off.

Auron stared at her through his one good eye, unsure of what she was getting at. That was until he felt the gentle pulling of a sleep spell. The last thought on his mind was: where was Rikku through all this?

Yuna smiled at her work when she saw he would be out for a while. She began to chant a regen spell that would work to reset his broken ribs slowly unlike a curaga would. This would be easier on his body.

She worked quickly, chanting spells and physically tending to the wounds she could. Thoughts invaded her that seemed to have come from no where. There was something about this man that she felt she should know. Granted she remembered a man named Auron from her youth, but there were plenty of Aurons in Spira. It was unlikely that this could be the same person.

--

_"Yuna, I know Auron isn't here to protect you, but you have to leave now while you can." The healer told his only daughter as he saw solders coming to the house. "Go out the back door and hide at his house."_

_"But daddy," She tried to protest._

_"Now, Yuna, go!" He shouted as he pushed her away. _

_As she ran, Yuna could hear screams inside the house of her parents as they were shot. She didn't know what was going on, but knew enough that this was not good. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her until she reached the door of the house her father told her to run to. With shaking hands she opened the door and entered. _

_As expected, it was empty. Auron had left to visit the city of Bikanel almost a week ago. Her parents had declined going, saying that her father, Braska, had things at the temple to take care of. Yuna walked around the flat glancing at pictures and such before sitting down on the couch. As soon as she had done so, the tears came. She finally lay there and fell asleep until morning._

_The next day she had left to walk through the city. Who was to tell a nine year old she couldn't? It was then she had met the Ronso. He had just left Gagazet. He must have felt sorry for her after hearing her story, because he then took her to Besaid. Up until three years ago, she had lived with him there. Granted she still lived on the island, but she had moved out and found her own place. And just like her father, she served as a healer. _

"Are you...the same?" She whispered the question. She removed his sunglasses and stared into his face. He looked so familiar, but that scar, the Auron she knew did not have that. "Just who are you?"

--

Two men were gathered in a private room. It was tactfully, but expensively decorated. It wasn't overly large either, just big enough for a desk, some chairs in front of it, a high-backed shoopuff skin chair behind it, and enough room for five men to stand without touching. A circular rug under the desk that expanded out to the door, covered the floor.

An older looking man stood in front of the desk while he waiting for his lord to speak.

"Tell me, have you found them yet?" He finally asked after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"No, milord. We are still searching. And those that have been caught will not talk. No matter how much we threaten."

The first man let out a growl and used his arm to clear the desk in front of him in a rare act of anger. He stood and used his fists for support in front of him. "I want to know his location, and I want it now! It has been over ten years, and still he remains untouched. What must I do?"

"I'm sorry, milord. I can send out more search parties if that is your will." The servant weakly suggested.

With a sigh the master sat. He brought a hand up to rub his temple. "No, it has already been proved that it won't work. No matter what he always seems to just evade my grip. We must find a new way to capture him. Something that has not been done before, that he will not be able to see through the trap."

"What about finding the children, sir?"

"Hmm." He thought about the implications of that. "You may be on to something. Send for the soldiers that have returned from Kilika recently. Tell then nothing, only that I would like to see them."

As you say sir." The second man bowed and began to leave the room.

"Oh and as for those three men." He stopped his servant just before he opened the door.

"Yes, milord?"

"Kill them." With a nod, and another bow the servant was gone.

"Soon my friend. Very soon. I will have you eating out of the palm of my hand." He smiled to himself as the sound of three shots drifted to his ears.

--

"So, Lu, what do you make of those two travelers?" Wakka asked his wife that evening. They sat in their hut talking over the events of the day.

"They seem nice enough I suppose." She replied.

"Yeah, but, don't it seem strange to you, ya? I mean they suddenly show up and all?"

"Wakka, you said the same thing when Yuna and Kimahri showed up. And look how close you are to them." She pointed out.

"That's different."

She sighed. As much as she loved the man, he could be dense sometimes. "Different? How? She's like a sister to you now, isn't she?"

"Ya, but you know. We were children then."

"Wakka. I have met the both of them myself. Riana even seems to be doing well in her magic lessons. During the lessons she has told me a lot about where she came from. Really seems like a nice girl too."

"And that other guy? What about him?"

"That's her caretaker. You met him, before I started with the lessons." She brought up.

"Ya, but he seems so cold. Besides, what is he doing with a girl so young anyway?" He leaned forward in his seat waiting to hear how she would answer this one.

"I don't know. But I do know that they are very close. She told me that he's been taking care of her ever since she was little. Though she remembers little before that."

"So you think that they are innocent enough?" He asked defeated.

"Yes, I would have to say they are. Neither strike me as the type to cause any harm. They just want a quiet life away from strife." She stood and headed for the door. "If you would excuse me, I told Yuna I would meet her tonight." And with that she left him to think about the conversation.

--

Rikku sat on the floor on Auron's left holding onto his hand. He was still sleeping from Yuna's spell. She had been there for so long that her legs had gone numb, but still she did not move. She would stay until he woke up. The leather clad mage came in and stood next to her. She said nothing at first, until Rikku looked up at her.

"When will he wake up?" She whispered.

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes for him to heal. He seems strong, it should be soon."

"He seems strong?" Rikku repeated almost as if it was a joke. "If only you knew." She muttered.

However Lulu's sensitive ears still picked it up. "You look like you're about to drop. Why don't you go and lay down for a bit? I can have Yuna send someone to come get you when he wakes up." She offered.

"No. I don't want him waking up alone. He might get scared." She protested as she clung to Auron's hand just a little tighter.

"Really now? He don't look the type to be scared. Are you sure it's not just you?" Lulu questioned her.

Rikku sighed. "Yes, I guess it is me. I'm scared, really I am. He's all I have, and it hurts to think about something happening to him. I don't want to be left alone." Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she managed to hold them at bay, at least for now.

Lulu knelt so that she was level with the younger girl. "How about if I take you back to Kimarhi's." She insisted. "You need to sleep. Besides, he might wake up by the time you do."

Rikku lifted her head. "You mean that?"

"Yes I do. Now come on." She stood and offered a hand to help Rikku up. She was relived when she took it and followed her out.

Lulu explained to the Ronso why she was there, and he readily agreed that Rikku needed to rest. She had gone through a very emotional day. It was best that she lay down and relax. After the mage had left and Rikku was asleep, he moved about the hut preparing food for dinner that night. As he did so, he saw an envelope on his counter that Yuna had given to him earlier. Silently he made his way into her room and placed it on the dresser in the room.

Neither he, nor Yuna had opened it, not wanting to intrude on their privacy, but both thought it best if they delivered it to the young girl. Seeing as it had fallen out of her caretaker's coat, she should have been the only one to see it anyway.

--

"So tell me. What had you found out while you were in Kilika? Anything useful?" The master circled the solders as he waited for an answer.

They stood in place shaking as they thought best of how to answer the man in front of them. One found his voice and answered. "Well sir, we did find something. A girl in town. She had the swirled eyes that you had told us about."

He smiled as he glided over to the solder. "Good, good. Tell me more." He encouraged in a smooth voice.

"She was young, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. Blond hair, and green eyes. We stopped her just outside the village and began to question her. She began to scream and throw stuff at us before running away. We were unable to catch up to her after that." He held his head high after finishing.

"I see. Gentlemen, you should be proud. You have just found yourselves your first Al Bhed. As you have seen first hand, they are sub-human, and cannot be trusted at all. They are violent and cowards. They run at the first sign of trouble to hide in the forests outside of villages." He paused as he looked to the other two who still stood with out saying a word yet. "I think that it is time we see if we can't find this young woman again. She is the first we have found this far south. Maybe she might be the key to find the rest of this tribe of rats."

--

An hour and a half later, Rikku woke up feeling much better then she had before. The rest had done her some good. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. A white paper on the dresser across the room caught her attention. With a puzzled expression, she got out of bed, and moved to pick it up.

It was a plain off-white envelope. There was nothing spectacular about it, but yet something nagged at her deep down. A feeling of dread filled her stomach, as she tried to think on happy thoughts. Maybe it was a note from the healer Yuna, telling her that Auron had woken up. But if that was the case, why didn't they wake her up to tell her? They said they would let her know as soon as he did so.

With shaking hands, she tore open the top and pulled out a faded piece of paper. Gulping, she began to read.

_Rikku,_

_If you are reading this letter, it must mean I am dead or near death. I am sorry that you have to find out in this way, but it is for the best. There is something about yourself that you must know. I have spent many a night watching you sleep debating within myself whether or not I should tell you. Many times I have begun, only to trail off and let you continue live as a normal denizen of Spira without the worry of what will happen next in life. And so begins the main part of this letter._

_Rikku, do you remember the night that you came to live with me? _(Honestly she didn't. She was only six then.) _I was sixteen at the time. I did not feel old enough for the responsibility of a child, I had other things to do. Allow me to explain._

_As a warrior monk, I befriended the Bevelle temple healer, Braska. He would make many trips to the city of Bikanel to visit the Al Bhed tribe who lived there. Many times I would go with him on these trips. This was how we became friends with the leader of the tribe, Cid. Cid was a good man, if a little blunt, but devoted to his family and his tribe. His sister and Braska soon became close and later married. After the celebration, they went home to Bevelle and had a daughter named Yuna. Years later something happened. There was a fallout between Spirans and Al Bhed._

_I had left a week before it happened. Not knowing what had gone on in Bevelle, I went to Bikanel by myself. Braska could not join me as he had duties at the temple to take care of. Three days after I arrived to the city, Cid had called me aside asking me to take care of his younger child. I had refused at first. I was too young, there were others closer who would do a better job. But he insisted. I finally agreed and we left before the attack came. We made it out alive, but I lost my eye in the process. It was a small price to pay for keeping the child safe._

_I went back to Bevelle and to the temple to receive my duties. I was horrified at what they wanted to do. I had refused to murder any Al Bhed I came across and was thus banished from the monks. I later learned that my friend and his family was killed for being associated with them. I took the child and escaped to Kilika before the temples could come after me as well._

_And thus Rikku, is the truth about you. That child I have mentioned above is you. You are the daughter of Cid, leader of the Al Bhed. Knowing this now, I implore you to fill the role your father did, and bring the Al Bhed back together again. I know deep in my heart that you are strong enough for this task. You must bring them together and stand up to the temples for the atrocities they have done to your tribe and family. Be brave and courageous, and do not worry about me. If all went well, I have found peace on the farplane. I will be watching out for you from afar. _

_With great hopes, Auron_

Rikku dropped the letter to the floor as if it had burned her hands. A knock came at the door and Yuna stepped into the room.

"Riana, are you awake? I came to let you know about your friend." She spoke in her gentle voice.

Rikku didn't even stay long enough to hear what she had to say. Without another thought, she took off to see Auron.

--

Haha, evil cliffy I know. But believe me, it does get better. And this time, I'll try not to wait so long before updating. I'm starting to really get into this now.

I do have one complaint though. I really don't like this review response thing has now. Personally I really don't feel like taking the time to respond to each person individually when I was able to do it all at once before. I still have dial up (yes it sucks, I'm working on getting something faster after Christmas), and sometimes it still takes a while for pages to load. So if anyone is with me, I say we complain and see if we can't get them to change the rule.


	5. Blue haired freak

Please don't kill me. We will get back to Rikku in the next chapter. In fact it's almost done now. But I wanted to pull away from that to give you another side of the story. Warning! This chapter is very Seymour-centric. If you don't like him (as I don't) I'm sorry. But it was necessary. Though I must admit, it was rather fun to write about him. His character is very intriguing..

Disclaimer: -checks mail- Nope, the rights still haven't made it to me. So I guess that means it still belongs to Square.

--

"Lord Seymour, I must object. Do you really think this is the time for you to take this trip? The Al Bhed have been sited around here. They could attack at any time."

The blue-haired master stopped in his tracks and turned. "Do not worry Trommell. If anything should happen, I trust you will be able to take care of it." He turned away again as he waited for a porter to carry his baggage for him. With a nod he was gone.

Trommell watched as he was helped into a waiting carriage outside. When his lord was out of site, he left the foyer and went back to his own living quarters within the mansion. Lord Seymour would not be back for almost two weeks. In the meantime, he had things to take care of himself.

--

Seymour sat in the chocobo pulled carriage looking over some documents in his lap. It was true that Al Bhed had been seen sneaking around his city, but he trusted Trommell to take care of things as need be. He was needed in Bevelle and could not stay just to take care of such a small matter. In his hand he held a hand drawn picture. It was the man he was supposed to be meeting with. An older gentleman, a man who had seen many things in his life. Though he had never personally met the man, he had seen him around as his father was close friends with him.

His father, a devoted man to the temples; killed twelve years ago. He shut his eyes momentarily in respect. He opened them again refusing to dwell on what could not be changed. He placed the picture to the side and lifted out other papers that explained why he was taking this trip to begin with.

Potentate Mika was the leader of all of Spira. He was a wise man known for thinking things through before taking action. He was closing in on eighty years, but still had a mind as sharp as a pin. No, Potentate Mika did not get where he was without hard work. The people knew this, and as such revered him.

This was the man Lord Seymour was to see. Mika had called him on a very private matter, and he was to tell no one why he was going. The carriage hit a bump, and he merely raised a brow as papers fell to the floor at his feet. With a sigh he leaned over to pick them up. This was going to be a long trip, he could sense it. Once they were back in order, he neatly placed them back in his case. He closed the case and lay it next to him, he then closed his eyes for some much needed sleep. This meeting was going to be quite interesting.

It wasn't long after he had just fallen asleep when the carriage stopped. He sat upright and waited to hear what was going on around him. The door opened and a blond haired man stood posed to kill him. He had goggles to hide his eyes, and a tight fitting yellow diving suit.

"Hello there." Seymour greeted without fear. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you sure can." He answered roughly. He was about to speak again when he fell forward half in the cabin. A solder stood behind him holding the butt of a rifle over him in case he were to move again.

"Sorry sir. He must have slipped through somehow." The man apologized.

"It is quite alright. Is he still alive?"

"Yes, I believe he is." Was his answer as the solder checked for a pulse. "What would you like done with him?" He kept his eyes downcast as he did not feel worthy to gaze upon the carriage rider.

"Bind him, but leave him with me. I would like to speak with him when he awakens."

"As you say sir."

Seymour watched as the man came to several hours later. The goggles had been removed some time before so when he finally opened his eyes, Seymour could see that his eyes were not spiraled like the Al Bhed eyes that he expected to see. "You have awaken. I am glad."

The man struggled with his binds before conceding to the fact he would not be going anywhere. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"To you? I believe that was the question I should be asking you. After all, were you not the one to attack me, while wearing Al Bhed clothing?" He spoke softly, but firmly.

"Only to get you to see that the Al Bhed are an evil group. They cannot be trusted."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I hold true to my belief they are not as bad as what you seem to think they are." Seymour countered.

"Even after what they have done to Lord Jyscal?"

_Jyscal Guado worked hard to bring all races together in peace. It was well known his dream that all of Spira would be able to live together in harmony. He had become an acquaintance to Cid of the Al Bhed tribe during his world trips. _

_One day he had come home feeling defeated. Cid and he had a disagreement. How could they reach an agreement, he wondered for the next week. His sixteen year old son watched as he would pace the mansion in his thoughts. Many times he asked why he was so worried about only one tribe. Surely with so many others races, one wasn't worth this much hassle._

_But his father would sit him down in the study and explain to him how everyone needed to be treated fairly and equally. You can't make everyone happy, but you can at least help them to understand each other. And even though Cid could be stubborn and such, he still would forgive the man and move on. It was a lesson never to be forgotten in the teenagers life, and the last lesson he would learn from his father. That night his father was killed while he sat up alone in his study._

_Seymour saw it all. He came downstairs to see a knife being forced into the chest of his father. He heard the labored breathing of his father as he took his last breath, and then his last words. "This changes nothing. No matter what you do, I forgive you." Even as he lay dying and suffocating in his own blood, he still managed to forgive._

_Seymour ran and hid after that. He said nothing until the next day when a servant girl came in and found his father. Her scream woke the house, and it was then he found the courage to tell what he saw. "Al Bhed." He had said. "Al Bhed came in and stabbed him. He didn't stand a chance. But he still forgave them for what they did."_

_"No!" Jyscal's head-butler had screamed. Many jumped at his outburst. "We must avenge his death. We must tell all of Spira what has happened here tonight."_

_And so, even though he did not want to, Seymour proceeded to tell the temple monks what had happened to his father. After that night, Spira was never the same again._

Seymour inwardly winced at the name. "My father was a forgiving man. He would not like to see Spira divided as it is now. I am merely following him in his footsteps. To finish what he had started as it were."

"Even if it may cost your own life? Al Bhed killed my wife in cold blood. All she wanted was peace like you, but they killed her anyway."

"Hmm. I see. What is your name? Only so I may be able to help you." He changed the subject before it became heated.

"I am Judan."

"You look rather young to have had a wife. Might I also ask your age?"

"I-I guess so." He stuttered. "I am twenty-five."

"Not as young as I had supposed then. I would like to meet these Al Bhed you mentioned. Perhaps I might be able to talk to them. Seeing as you are wearing their clothing, I can only speculate that you know of their location."

"But my lord, they are an evil group. You could be killed." Judan protested.

"Just as you would have done had you not been caught?"

"I wasn't going to kill you. Only slightly hurt you, so that you would open your eyes to the truth."

"I understand. You do realize that by Spiran law the punishment for your actions could cost your life?"

"I-I. I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me." He replied trying to appease the man who sat across from him. His life was on the line and he would do anything asked in order to save it.

"Very well. Tell me where I may find this tribe and I will talk to the temple monks when you are facing death."

"Thank you, sir. They can be found in the plains outside of Luca."

"Luca, huh? You have been most helpful. Now relax and sleep." As he spoke, the man's eyes drifted closed. It would be a long time before he woke up again.

--

Potentate Mika sat in his expansive office waiting on his guest. He had called on Lord Seymour of Guadosalem some days ago. He should have been there by now. His fingers tapped the polished wood desk in front of him. He was a very patient man by nature, but thoughts of something happening to his guest troubled him. There were many thieves on the road, any one of them could have attacked. He tried to distract himself by going over the papers in front of him. His attention was soon drawn back to the young man he had called for.

Eventually a servant entered the room and bowed low to the old man behind the desk. "Sir, we have just received word that Lord Seymour is on his way at this moment. He should be here within the hour."

"Thank you, Audrey." He replied to the man. He stood and made his way around the desk to the man who was laying almost prostrate on the floor. "Audrey, you have been with me for many years, have you not?"

"Yes, sir. Ever since I was a child." He answered still on the floor.

"Stand up for me." He did as he was told as the potentate moved behind the desk once more and stared out his glass wall that overlooked the city. "Answer me honestly, what do you think of Lord Seymour of Guadosalem?"

"He is a great man. Though flawed in the fact he believes he can make peace with the Al Bhed. They have killed his father, and still he persists. That is what I think anyway."

Mika turned to face the servant again. "And most of Spira would agree with you on that. But yet, he is young. There is still time to help him see the truth. I believe he would make a good leader in my place. Do you not agree?"

"Sir? I do not understand."

"I am going to be eighty next month. That's too old to be worrying about running Spira and managing politics." He clasped his hands behind his back as he wandered around the room. Audrey stayed where he was following his master with his eyes. "Lord Seymour is young, idealistic, zealous. The people would love him. If only we could persuade him to change his feelings of Al Bhed."

"Perhaps if you are the one to talk to him, sir. I'm sure he would agree."

"I believe so too. That is why I have called him. He is just the man to take my place once we remove some of his foolish notions. Thank you, Audrey. Now if you will excuse me, I have work that must be done before our guest arrives."

Audrey bowed one last time before he let himself from the room.

--

"How goes the search for the girl? Have you found her yet?" The master asked when he was alone. The servants voice drifted through the room from the commsphere that sat on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir. It's as if she just disappeared. We can't even find a trace she existed at all." He answered quickly.

The master turned away from the sphere to look out the window. A small snarl crossed his features before resuming the normal face of indifference. "I see then. Perhaps if your life was on the line, you would be more willing to search." He threatened.

"I'm sorry sir. But we have searched everywhere. There is no trace of her." The man panicked. Just what did the master have planned?

"I am sorry too. I really need that girl. Without her I cannot hope to finish what I have planned. But unless you can give me one reason why I should let you live..." He trailed off leaving the rest up to the imagination of the servant.

"We will search again sir. No stone will be left unturned this time. I will be sure of that myself, if it pleases you."

"That it does." He turned from the window and turned off the sphere. This conversation was finished. "How hard can it be to find one Al Bhed girl?" He questioned the air. "Maybe it's time to call in a favor owed. And I know just the man."

--


	6. A debt owed

Disclaimer: nope, don't own it...yet.

A/n: Okay everybody cheer with me, I finally got something better then dial up! I got my DSL, so now I should be able to respond to you all! Oh yes, Gin is a very happy girl...

Yuna stood in the doorway shocked at the speed which the younger girl had ran past. All she wanted to do, was tell her that her caretaker had woken up. She hadn't even waited to hear what she had to say. She noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. The envelope still on the dresser confirmed what she thought it to be. Whatever was on this letter made Riana run out at the mention of Auron. She glanced around before beginning to read.

"Rikku, Braska?" She questioned after she had finished. "Braska was my father's name." She glanced to the open door that Rikku had run out of only moments before then back to the letter in her hand. "I must tell her!"

A throat clearing made her pause. She looked up to see Kimahri standing there. "Kimahri think Yuna should wait. Rikku have much to think about now."

"Rikku? You knew about this?" She asked indicating to the letter in her hand.

The Ronso shook his head. "Sir Auron explained on first night they entered town. Kimahri keep secret, Yuna do same."

"Oh, I see. But what if something were to happen and she doesn't say anything?" She objected.

"Yuna will protect, Kimahri will too."

"You're right. Thank you, Kimahri." She gave him a quick hug before something else occurred to her. "Just one thing, we can't say anything to Wakka. You know how he hates Al Bhed."

Kimahri nodded. "Yuna must go now."

"Oh yes! Rik, ahem, Riana will need someone to explain about, you know."

--

Rikku had ran out the hut and across the village as fast as she could. After reading that letter, what was she to expect? She had to see with her own eyes though. Someone tried to stop her as she ran passed, but ignoring them, she kept on. By the time she reached the inn, she was out of breath.

Rikku took a deep breath and entered the room. Auron was there, but he was...standing? He noticed her and gave a quick nod as he finished putting on his coat. She gasped in shock before running to him and wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

"Rikku, what?"

"Shh. Don't say anything. I'm just so happy you're ok." She interrupted.

He unwrapped her from around himself and knelt so he would be able to see her face. "Are you crying?" He asked.

"Only from relief. I was so sure you had died." She explained before throwing herself back at him. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

He barely managed to keep upright as she hugged him again. "Rikku," he whispered, "What on Spira would make you think that I had died?" He asked only somewhat cross. He had raised her to learn not to jump to conclusions.

She backed away slightly knowing that maybe she had pushed him too far. "The letter. It was sitting on the dresser when I woke up. I thought..." She stopped as she saw him searching in his pockets. He scowled as he came up empty handed.

"That was not for you to see yet. How did you get it?" He growled.

Rikku backed away under his intense gaze. "It, it was sitting in my room. I found it sitting on the dresser when I woke up."

He sighed. He should have known she wouldn't willingly go through his possessions. But that still did not answer the question of how she came to receive it. "Then you have read it?" She nodded. "And?"

"I don't know. Is, is it true?" She asked him unsure of what to make of the new found information.

Yuna entered the tent at that point. She saw that Rikku had already seen that Auron really was alive and well. She hid a sigh of relief. Auron noticed her entrance and stepped over to her. His frame towered over her, but she was unafraid.

"I believe I owe you my gratitude. You are the healer, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Yuna."

"As I thought." He then left the hut without saying any more.

Yuna glanced over at Rikku as if to ask, "What did he mean by that?" Rikku could only shrug as she followed him out.

"Auron, wait!" She shouted as he was quite a bit ahead of her. He paused long enough for her to catch up, then moved on.

"Talk later. Kimahri will allow us some privacy." Rikku complied as she followed him into the hut.

--

Kimahri noticed the look in Auron's eye as he entered the hut. Silently he put down the ladle he was using and left the hut. Auron gave a nod in gratitude as he did so. He had a lot to discuss and did not want others to overhear. Rikku stood behind him swinging her arms and looking every where but at him.

"Soooo," She began. "What was it you needed to tell me?"

"I..." He closed his eye in thought. "Forget it. You can't dwell in the past." He turned away from her and tried to leave the hut.

She moved quickly so she stood in front of him. Holding her arms out in front of her, she blocked his way. "Now wait one moment. You tell me you want to talk about it, and when you get the chance, you back out. Who are you, really?"

"I am who you see. A fallen warrior. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you. And that letter, what is that all about? Or was that a lie as well? I need answers and you're the only one who can give them to me!" She shouted at him ignoring the angry tears that stung her eyes.

He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Lie and risk hurting her more in the long run, but let her be at ease now? Or tell the truth, and be prepared for whatever questions she had now? Lying held a certain allure right about now.

"Look, Rikku, I am nothing more then a temple monk who was banished for siding with the Al Bhed. I have no idea what even happened to cause such a fall out between temple and the tribe. I was asked to protect a small child, and have been doing so for the last twelve years." So the truth comes out anyway. He should have known, it was too hard to lie to her anyway. "I have lost everything to protect the one thing that..." He stopped, but in his mind he finished it. _"That is most important to me."_

"That what? You saying that you regret it? You saying that I was nothing more then a burden? I don't understand you at all! All these years and you never said anything to me. And why? Because it would ruin the lie you constructed about yourself?" It hurt her more then she ever thought it would. Here was the man she had looked up to for so long, the only person who knew who she was. Then without even thinking about it, her hand came up and slapped him across the face. All the hurt and anger poured into that one action. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she realized what she had just done. Tears fell freely now as she ran out of the hut and somewhere in town.

Auron rubbed his cheek where she had struck. He attempted to follow her out to see where she might have gone, but by that time she was long gone. What was he to do now? A villager walked past him. "Excuse me, have you by chance seen a young girl run by?"

--

"So you're saying you want me to go to Kilika and find one girl? All I have to do is find her and tell you where she is? That's it, nothing more?" The rough voice asked.

"That's it." The other person confirmed.

"There's gotta be catch. A man who..."

"Watch it." The man interrupted.

"Fine, right. And what about my wife and kid? You saying I have to leave them behind?"

"That will be up to you. Speaking of which, how old is Tony now?"

"Tidus. Least you can do is remember his name." He snapped.

"Ahh, my apologies."

"Yeah, yeah. And he's twenty-one."

"Not much of a boy then, is he? Perhaps he might end up being a liability. Maybe you should think about leaving him at home."

"I don't think so. Where I go, we all go."

"Very well. In three days, I will send a boat for Kilika. Just make sure you and your family are on it, understand."

"Yeah, I get it." Jecht disconnected his end of the commsphere.

"Who was that, dear?" His wife asked as she entered the room.

"Hey, you remember that guy who helped us when we were looking for a house?"

"Oh no. That was him? What did he want?" She came up close to him and pressed herself next to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around his wife instinctively. "Clarise, I'm sorry. It's time to repay the debt we owe."

She sighed. She knew this would happen sooner or later. "So what did you do?"

"Ha! Do you even need to ask? I'm the great Jecht, I do what I want."

"What does he want you to do?" She asked with a knowing hint in her voice.

"Hey, you saying I can't make my own decisions?"

"No, not at all dear."

"Good, 'cause we're going to Kilika. We leave in three days, that's when the boat comes."

"And Tidus, what about him? He has a life here, you going to make him leave all that behind?" She asked, though she already knew the answer to it.

"What do you think? He's my son, he'll go where I go whether he likes it or not! Besides, maybe this will teach him how to become a man. The boy is such a crybaby."

"Whatever you say dear." A door closed in the next room. "Here's your chance to tell him."

"Mom, Dad, you here?" His voice drifted through the house to them.

"In here." Clarise answered from the kitchen. A second later a blond head peeked around the corner.

"Just checkin to make sure it was safe." He explained as it disappeared only to be replaced by the rest of his body. Tidus was a young youth, in the prime of his life. Looking at him, you could tell he was an athlete. And he made sure to show that fact off, by not wearing a shirt under his open fronted yellow tops. Every mussel rippled as he moved. He moved around the kitchen checking cupboards looking for food. He found something and sat down to eat. "So what's up?" He asked between bites.

"Tidus, your father has something to tell you." Clarise said as she moved away from Jecht and sat down at the table with her son.

Jecht scratched the back of his neck before speaking. "I have a job. But we have to move for me to do it."

Tidus dropped his spoon and stared at his father dumbly. "Yo, old man. You're kidding right?"

"No, Tidus, I'm not. If you want to keep living here." He pointed around him, "We have to move to Kilika until I finish the job there."

"I don't think so." Tidus stood from his seat forgetting the food in front of him. "I like Zanarkand. Everything is here for me. You expect me to just drop it all to go with you for some fool trip? Forget it."

"Now you listen here, boy!" Jecht roared. "You do as I say or you can kiss sports goodbye!"

"Jecht, please. Relax." Clarise interrupted before fists began flying. It had happened before, and she wasn't about to have it happen again, not when she could stop it. "Tidus, think about it, for me at least. We will be back before you know it. Then you can go back to whatever life you had."

Tidus glanced from his mother to Jecht to see him scoffing as he leaned against the counter. Ignoring that he looked back to his mother. "Fine, but it better be done quickly." He said as he left the house.

"Well, that went better then I imagined." Clarise noted as she cleaned up the mess Tidus had left behind.

"Yeah, at least he didn't start crying." Jecht added.

--

Auron found Rikku about two hours after she had run off. Villagers said they had seen her leaving the gates and heading to the sea. That was where he found her, sitting on the sand overlooking the water. He stood at the edge collecting his thoughts before moving. His feet never made a sound as they moved over the sand. Within moments he stood slightly behind her. He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, you know." She finally whispered after some time.

"I know." He replied.

"I don't even know why I did it." Still the same level as before.

"I know."

"And I also heard you coming as soon as you stepped on the sand."

"I..." Wait, she had heard him. He must be getting rusty after so many years. He looked down at her for the first time. She held something in her hand, but she wasn't looking at it. More or less using instinct to piece it together. Auron moved to sit next to her, pulling one knee up and resting his arm on it. "What do you have?" He asked her using his head to indicate the object.

"I have no idea. I found it in the water when I came down here. I've been working on it since then." She picked up another part from the sand and fitted it together without looking. Her gaze never left the sea in front of her.

The sun had begun to go down leaving her colored in golden light. Her hair and skin took on a majestic glow. A breeze blew by blowing some strands of hair into her face. She shook her head to encourage it to move back, but it only ended up shaking more loose. Auron resisted the urge to reach out and tuck it back for her. Instead she reached up and did it herself leaving part of her blond hair streaked with black. He chuckled within himself.

She eventually turned her head to look at him. A soft intake of air let him know she saw the faded handprint on his cheek. "It will heal soon enough." He said as her eyes didn't move from it. Slowly she moved closer and traced her fingers over it. He felt a slight tingle of a cure spell, then nothing.

"It's the least I can do." She replied. She reached back and grabbed the object she was working on. "It's finished. Don't know what it does, but you can have it if you want. Think of it as a peace offering." She held it out on the palm of her hand in front of her.

He raised his hand as if to take it, but then closed her fingers around it. his large hand dwarfing hers. "You keep it. You found it. I don't even know what it is." He confessed.

"I don't either, but whatever it is, it sure took a while to put together." She gave him a small smile to let him know that things were alright between them again. "Auron?" She moved away and sat back down. "Can, can you tell me about my parents?"

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to go into it if she wasn't serious. Her life would be full of enough problems as it was.

"Maybe you could tell me about what I was like as a kid then?" She suggested.

"That, I can do." Rikku moved in close for warmth as the sun went down. and he told her all about what she was like.


	7. Moving

Three days passed quickly as Clarise rushed through the house packing all the things she believed her family would need. Jecht has disappeared again, possibly to drink she suspected. He had stopped after they had gotten the house, but the stress and worry about what was going to happen next must have gotten to him. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. No, he would brush it all off and say "I'm the great Jecht, what do I have to be worried about?"

The front door opened before slamming shut. She headed out of the bedroom and into the living room to see who had come in. She shook her head as she saw her husband flop on the couch. He groaned. "Oh, the headache I got." He said as an arm covered his face.

"I'm not surprised. How much did you have this time?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, hey, Clarise. Could you keep it down, and not shout?" He removed his arm to move his head and look at her. Immediately he groaned and tried to cover it up, but not before Clarise got a chance to see it.

She rushed over onto the floor next to him. "Jecht, what happened to you? You have cuts all over your face!" She tried to move his arm again so she could see better.

"It's nothing. I just got in a little fight. Nothing serious." He slurred.

"Nothing serious? First off, you're drunk, second, you got in a fight."

"Please don't yell. Told you, my head is going to explode."

"Fine." She lowered her voice. "Maybe it's a good thing we are leaving today. You got yourself into a mess this time." She stood up. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She left the room and came back a moment later with a pill and some water. "Take this. It will help with the pain." She forced both objects into his hands.

He took both and greedily swallowed the water. "Clarise, you know I love you, right?" He said as he finished and handed the glass back.

"Yeah I know. Just hurry and sober up. We are expected at the dock in an hour."

--

Audrey entered the office and bowed right away. "Sir?"

"Lord Seymour is here?" Potentate Mika asked hopeful that his guest had at last arrived.

"He is, sir. Shall I send him in now?" Audrey asked him as he stood straight.

"Yes, please do. After that I want you to bring in some wine for us, then I do not want to be interrupted until our meeting is done."

"As you say sir." Audrey left only to be replaced with Lord Seymour moments later.

Just as Audrey had done, Seymour bowed as he entered the room. "It is an honor to be able to finally meet you sir." He said pleasantly.

"Yes, Lord Seymour. Come in, have a seat. There are things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Thank you sir." Seymour stepped over to the closest seat and relaxed."

"Your quarters, they are sufficient?" Mika asked him to start them off.

"Beyond anything I could ask for. There is nothing left I could think of that I could need. But I do not think you called me here to ask about Bevelle's guest suits."

"No, I did not. Audrey should be here soon. I asked him to bring us some refreshments." As if on queue, the servant walked in pushing a cart with wine, glasses, and food. Mika glanced at him in question.

"The chef said I should bring more then just the wine sir. He said that after Lord Seymour's trip, he might like to try some of Bevelle's finest to regain his energy." He explained.

"Very well. Leave it over here, please." The cart was pushed over, and Audrey bowed his head in respect to the visiting lord before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"Brave kid." Seymour noted when he was gone.

"Audrey has been with me ever since he was a child. He is totally dedicated to me. I trust him with my life. Ever since the failed attack on the city of Bikanel twelve years ago, he has come to trust me even more." Mika explained as he poured wine for himself and his guest. He handed one over and Seymour graciously took it.

"And why is that?" Seymour asked before taking a sip of the wine.

"His parents were killed in that attack. They all used to serve me, but they had requested to fill the order that any able bodies be asked to fight. I took Audrey under my wing afterwards."

"I see." He took a glance back at the closed door the servant had left through. His attention then focused on the man in front of him. "What have you called me for then, Potentate?" He asked using the proper title of his position.

"Seymour, you know I am to be eighty next month, correct?" A nod. "It is time I gave up my office. The people desire a younger more energetic leader."

"And you would like me to search for you?" Seymour humbly asked.

Mika laughed quietly. The lord was so naive. "No, the search has been done. I have chosen you to take my place. You are just what the people want. The loss of your father, forgive me." He added when he saw a wince. "Was a great loss to you. You know how it feels to loose a loved one to Al Bhed. You are the first to have gone through it. They admire that. You are strong-willed, patient, young, you will not only give the people what they need, but if able, what they want. They only flaw you have though, would have to be..."

"That I seek a peace with the Al Bhed?" Seymour guessed.

Mika stood and looked out over his beloved city. "Yes." He answered. "None of us have been able to figure out why you persist in such a meaningless effort."

"With all due respect sir, I have my reasons. Reasons I prefer not to discuss." He said as he swirled the liquid in his glass and watched as it calmed once more. He swirled it again as Mika continued to talk.

"Well, never mind that. We will discuss that later. If you do decide to take my place, I believe it would be in your best interest to travel around Spira. Allow the people to know who you are. Let them get to know you. Start In Zanarkand first, then make your way south. Within two or three months you should be done and be able to come back here and take your place. I will take care of matters here until your return."

"That is most generous of you. Give me a day to think this over?"

"Of course. It is a bit much to take in all at once. Perhaps I was wrong to throw this upon you like this."

"Do not be sorry. And I will give you my answer by this time tomorrow." Seymour stood and finished off the wine before setting his goblet on the cart. "Very fine wine indeed. I will be in touch." Then he unlocked the door himself, and walked out.

--

Rikku lay on her back in bed examining the contraption she had found by the beach the other day. I was small, no bigger then her palm, but she still couldn't figure out what it did. She turned it every which way, but nothing gave her a clue as to what. She raised her arm above her head to throw and smash it against the door. It opened just before she could do so.

"You awake?" Auron's voice drifted in.

She lowered her arm. "Yeah, come in." She placed the small contraption into her pocket as she sat up on the bed.

He did so, but said nothing as he sat on the edge of her bed. "So what's up?" Rikku asked him when he refused to speak.

"Riana," He began. Rikku's heart dropped. He never used that name unless other people were around. "There is something we must discuss."

She gulped. "Like, like what?"

He sighed, "I wonder." He vaguely answered.

"Auron, what is it?" She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder wanting to know what he had to say, yet at the same time not.

"Let me say it then." A new person stated as they entered the room. "Riana, you are eighteen now, correct?" It was Lulu. Rikku figured she must have been outside the door waiting.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? My lessons don't start for another hour."

"I know." The mage chuckled. "But this is a small village and words travel fast. You have been here only two weeks, and there are those who feel you should not be here with two grown men. Albeit, one is a Ronso." She said more seriously.

Rikku removed her hand from Auron to gape in shock. She couldn't leave Auron. Even when she tried to deny it, she needed him. Just having him close made her feel safe. "So what, what did you want me to do?" She hesitantly asked.

"Wakka and I have a spare room, you can stay there until you are built a hut of your own." Lulu suggested.

Auron stood and made his thoughts known. "I do not think that would be wise. Wakka would not be happy with an extra houseguest."

"Very well. What do you think we should do with her?" Lulu snapped.

"Hey guys, I'm right here you know." Rikku interrupted.

"She needs to stay somewhere where she will be safe."

"Hey, I have an idea, guys." She tried. Only to, once again, be ignored.

"She will be safe. Wakka and I are both well trained." She answered him sternly.

"Oh, fine. Stay here and argue. I'll be over at Yunie's if you need me." Rikku slid off the bed and out of the room. Neither one seemed to have seen her leave.

Kimahri was there when she arrived. He nodded at the young woman as he let her in. "Hello, Kimahri. Yunie around?"

He pointed her back to the bedrooms. After a quick thank you, she walked back to where he had directed. "Yunie? Where are you?" She called out.

"Riana, that you?" Was her response from behind a door on her left.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" After getting an answer, she slowly opened the door.

"What's the matter? You look upset?" Yuna asked as soon as she saw her. She put down the broom she was using to give Rikku her full attention.

"Auron and Lulu are fighting. Apparently the village doesn't think it right for me to be staying with Auron and Kimahri. Right now, I just wanted to get away from it. No one in Kilika thought anything of it when it was just me and Auron there." She sighed and dropped back on the bed. "Ever since we moved here, life has just gone downhill."

Yuna saw the anguish on her face and sat down next to her. "I know how you feel. Life was hard for me too when I first moved here. But Kimahri was there for me. He helped me get through it." She patted the younger girl arm. "You'll get through it too, I promise."

"Thanks, Yunie." It was silent for a little before Rikku broke it with a question. "Yunie, can I ask you something personal?"

"Well, that would depend on how personal." Yuna answered.

"I just. No, never mind." She pulled herself to her feet. "I should be going."

"Riana, ask. I don't mind."

"Ok then, but you forced me to." Rikku smiled as she sat back down. "What do you think of Al Bhed?"

"I have nothing against them, if that's what you mean."

"You know, I never even heard of them until just before we left Kilika. I knew of the temples, but we never did follow what they said. Kilika was like that, just kinda did our own thing. But then I came home upset because of these people who tried to attack me and stuff. That night we snuck out of town, I didn't know why. It was the first time I heard of Al Bhed.

"Then I find out what, or rather who they are. Auron wrote a letter years ago for me, just in case. I thought it was fake at first, but now I don't know what I should think about it."

"I think...that maybe you should believe what is in that letter. If Auron wrote it, then there is a lot of truth in it, Rikku."

Rikku froze. "You called me...Rikku. Tell me you didn't see it. Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry. I picked it up after you dropped it on the floor. I know it's all true, because I was mentioned in it too. Braska was my father." Yuna explained. "I remember Auron. Not much, but enough. I was nine, and it was his house I ran to when my parents were killed. He had left to go see my uncle.

"The next day I left and made my way outside Bevelle. I was alone and scared. Kimahri found me then. He had just left Gagazet. Lost his family when they tried to help fight against Bikanel. Apparently he was the only one who didn't agree that the Ronso should have been involved. The others took his wife and daughter and kicked him off the mountain. When he found me, he brought me here, to Besaid. And I've been here ever since."

"At least your story has a happy ending. I have no memory of my family. Auron is all I remember of my childhood. Then he went and hid my heritage from me."

"Are you...angry with him?" Yuna questioned trying to get Rikku to open up to what she really felt.

"No, I understand why he did it. But then three days ago, when we got in a fight, I found this by the beach." She pulled the odd shaped machina from her pocket. "I don't know what it is. It must have been washed ashore by the tides. Somehow I managed to put it together, but I have no idea how it works, or even how I managed to put it together."

"May I see it?" Rikku handed it over to her. Yuna held it in her hands and turned it every which way trying to see something that maybe Rikku had missed. It was small, about the size of her palm, round with a flat bottom, she guessed so that maybe it wouldn't roll. Her finger must have triggered something, for a second later soft chimes began to sound.

Rikku watched as she rolled it around inspecting it. Then the chimes sounded. Her ears perked up at the sound. "Oh Yunie, how did you do that?"

"I, I don't know." She peaked under it and found what she must have touched. "Oh, here it is. A small button under here does it." She hit the button again turning of the music. She glanced up seeing Rikku's eyes held a far off look in them. "Rikku, Rikku?"

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. That tune. It was so familiar. But I don't know why. As far as I know, I've never heard anything like it." She whispered.

--

Auron and Lulu had finally come to an agreement. Provided Yuna allowed it, Rikku would be staying with her. Auron was heading over himself to ask about it. Lulu walked beside him as she searched for Rikku, it was time for her magic lesson and she was no where to be found.

They found both girls at Yuna's. "Riana, have you been here this whole time?" Lulu asked after Yuna had let them in.

"Of course! You guys were too busy fighting, I guess you never heard me say where I was going. But Yunie and I did have a nice discussion." She smiled as she responded cheerfully.

"Well no matter. It's time we go. You have a lesson starting now." Lulu admonished.

"Ok, See you later, Yunie!" Rikku called over her shoulder as she left.

Thus leaving Auron and Yuna standing alone. "Sir Auron." Yuna began. "I remember you now. You were friends with my father."

"Correct."

"Then you must have also known my uncle?" She pressed.

He turned away from her, but still answered the question. "Again, correct." Why was she asking this now? These were things he had buried within himself in hopes never to be brought up again.

"Uncle Cid is dead, isn't he?"

"I would rather not discuss this, if you don't mind." He tried to dissuade her politely.

"I'm sorry. But I do. For the longest time I thought I was alone, and now I find out that I'm not. I can only guess why my parents were killed, and I assume you would know the answer. You were there, weren't you?" Her tone had dropped as she spoke till she was almost pleading with him.

"No, I was not. I did not fight or defend anyone. I ran away like a thief at night." He answered her question flatly.

"Rikku, she...she told me about how you have been taking care of her. You're all she remembers of her childhood, you know."

Auron turned and faced her again. He removed his dark glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting them back on. "I know, but the time has come when she can't stay with me any longer. I have done what I could in raising her. She needs to move on."

"You almost sound as if you don't want that to happen." Yuna said softly.

"I don't."


	8. Seymour's travels

People everywhere greeted him with the warmth one would expect for a future leader. They had seen Seymour on the video spheres in the cafes. Many pitied him, having to deal with the death of his father as a teen. Though he never let it show how much he suffered. His first stop was the city of Zanarkand. He had planned on meeting with the famous blitz star Jecht, but had heard he had left for Kilika only days before. He put that information in the back of his mind for future reference.

The stories he had heard about this place were right. It truly never slept, it seemed as if something was always happening. Whether it was a game, party, or just people having fun, it never seemed to stop. Well at least here his name would be spread fast, they liked to talk!

Though, truth be told he was relieved when his week there was over, Macalania would be much calmer, he knew. Zanarkand gave him a headache. His clothes were packed, leaving out some warmer articles for the frosty Gagazet climb. He had chosen not to stop there since the Ronso already knew who he was when he came through the first time. They had accepted him wholeheartedly.

The calm lands would be the most treacherous part of his trip. It was not calm by any standards. (Why it was called that was anyone's guess.) Al Bhed were known to live out there, and his guardsmen would be doing all they could to keep them away from the soon to be Potentate. The only attack had happened while he slept.

Dawn was soon to approach and the young lord slept until shouts woke him up. They had taken cover in a corner of two cliff walls, but somehow they had been ambushed. Men in goggles slipped into the camp and began making their way to his tent. He was a light sleeper and had woken up and changed clothing before they got close.

He grabbed his staff and stepped out of the tent to see three guards with rifles holding back five men. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned showing that he was annoyed at having been disturbed.

"You are the meaning." One of the goggled men replied. "This is Al Bhed territory, those who trespass don't make it out alive."

"Is that so. I am Seymour Guado. I have not come to hurt you. My goal is to seek a peace between Al Bhed and the rest of Spira. Too long have you been rejected among us. It is time we seek an understanding, and come to a truce."

"You lie, my son was killed by you. He too wanted peace, but was killed by the same man who claimed the same thing. That man was you." The tallest man snarled at Seymour.

"Sir, I'm afraid you have me mixed up with someone else. I wish to heal Spira of the pain and hurt it is experiencing as of now." He tried to reassure them.

"Lies! You speak peace while underneath you seek to exterminate us, one by one!" Someone else spoke up.

"Lord Seymour, I believe now would be a prudent time to make our escape." One of his guards suggested seeing as those in front of them were not about to listen.

"Hmm, perhaps you are right." He agreed.

What happened next was all a blur to them. Shots rang out and screams were heard as a fiery cloud of dust spread through the camp. He made it out alive, but shaken. As he stood on top of a hill, he looked over the camp after dispelling the dust he had created with his magic. Fire was a wonderful thing, but it had cost him the lives of three good men. Two had been killed in the shots that had ensued, while the third was attacked by the Al Bhed. The Al Bhed themselves were burnt beyond recognition. It was a sad day in the affairs of Spira.

The rest of his trip had been less eventful. He stayed in each city for a week to a week and a half. Mika called often to check on the progress of his trip. But other then the news of what had happened in the calm lands, there was not much to tell.

Seven weeks later during his stay in Luca, he had heard of a man being killed in Kilika for helping an Al Bhed escape. He was not surprised. It was well known of people to attack those who aided in the escape of such a hated tribe. Still this was the first report of one being seen so far south.

--

"The girl has moved on. You are not needed in Kilika anymore. I will send men from the north, I want you to move on to Besaid." The man told Jecht as he answered the commsphere one night.

"And what if she's not there? What do you want me to do then, huh?" Jecht asked in doubt.

"Then you may go home. I'm sure your wife and son miss it by now." The man replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jecht seemed to agree though his tone sounded the opposite of what was said.

"Is this too hard of a job for you, Jecht." The man mocked.

"No. I can do it. All I gotta do is look for one girl. I'll send my son out to get to know the kids. He would be able to find her better then I would anyway."

"Can he be trusted? I do not want my plans to be ruined because you couldn't handle this small job."

"Now don't you worry! I can handle this. You will have your girl. You can count on that!"

"Very well. I will contact you again within the next two weeks. You have until then to find her. Understand?" The man said as he gave the ultimatum.

"Perfectly." Jecht conceded just before the line went dead. "Two weeks, huh? This had better be worth it." He said to himself.

--

Mika hung up his end of the commsphere and leaned back into his chair. Seymour was in Luca. He may have barely escaped with his life in Macalania, but the old man knew he was stronger then that. It would take more then a small group of renegade Al Bhed to take the young man out. He had chosen well when he picked Seymour to secede him.

Then there was the matter of the lone Al Bhed girl from Kilika that he had heard about. He could only speculate why she was alone, and so far away from any other group they had encountered. It left so many unanswered questions, but perhaps they could have answers soon.

He swiveled his seat around to look over the city, this was most certainly his favorite hobby. Bevelle, his beloved city. He was born and raised in this city. It held so many memories for him. And now to be ruling over all of Spira from here. He never would have thought to see the day. Yet here he was. He smiled to himself as he thought back over the years. Fifty-five years as Potentate, his parents would be so proud if they knew.

His commsphere buzzed at about that time. He turned back to his desk and turned it on. "Yes, what is it?" He asked nicely.

"Potentate Mika. We have a problem." The other voice answered.

"What kind of problem?" This was going to be bad, he could feel it in his bones.

--

Men and woman ran through the city in a panic. Several men had entered the city without being seen. Now they walked calmly through as they headed for the main structure, the temple. They appeared as if they knew what they were doing, but it sure scared many of those who were on the streets. They arrived at the temple, but were greeted by many guards aiming weaponry in their direction.

"Halt!" The commander shouted. "Leave now or we will be forced to shoot!"

One man stepped up. "We have come to speak with Potentate Mika. We mean no harm."

"Leave now traitors." The commander ignored their plea. "This is no place for your kind!"

"Very well." He said. "The group of seven Al Bhed men turned to once again go back to their homes. A collective gasp from those on the street made them stop. They turned together to see what was making citizens bow.

There at the doors of the temple stood Potentate Mika. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you come here?" He demanded of them.

The man who had spoke up before stepped up to him. "All we ask is to seek an audience with you sir." He replied. Solders raised weapons as he approached waiting for him to make a false move.

"You have it. Speak quickly."

The man turned for conformation from the rest of the group. They nodded at once waiting for him to continue. He faced the Potentate. "We ask that we be allowed to live in peace. For too long we have been forced to flee from the temples and people who feel we have wronged them on some level. We do not like having to hide or worrying about when the next attack could come. We have come in hopes of seeking a peace." He breathed out a sigh as he finished his speech.

Before Mika could answer the man, a shot sounded over the square. A solder standing next to him fell as it hit him in the heart. From that point, all hell broke loose. More shots were heard as guards ushered the Potentate back inside the temple where it would be safe. People scattered like pyerflies after a kill. When the dust has settled, eight men lay on the ground dead. Seven of them Al Bhed.

One man stood up from his window view. He blew the still smoking barrel of his weapon. The master ought to be pleased. Seven less Al Bhed to deal with now. Now all that was left was to collect his pay. He leaned over to wrap the gun in the dead man's hand that lay on the floor at his feet. He ran his hand over the swirled eyes of the man to close them before leaving the room. Now there would be no denying that Al Bhed had been involved.

--

Rikku had now been living with Yuna for the past month but times, like now, she would be back over to visit the Ronso and her guardian. She liked to sit with them as they watched the news sphere. It was a way to be close to them and become more educated on world affairs.

Right now Rikku watched with them as the sphere played out what had happened in Bevelle. It was three days later when Besaid finally was able to hear about it. Kimahri let out a grunt from time to time, and Rikku didn't know if it was in disagreement or not.

"What's the matter, Kimahri?" She finally asked when it was over. Truth was, the report had bothered her ever since it first came on. Something about it seemed off. She just couldn't place her finger on what.

"Kimahri not trust Bevelle news. Al Bhed not bad people."

"You think so too?" Auron added. "It does seem rather strange." He left it off at that not wanting to go into too much detail. The report had bothered him as well, but knowing what he did about Rikku, he didn't want to worry her.

The two men exchanged glances before Auron spoke again. "Rikku, why don't you go outside and practice your fighting technique? I will be out in a moment."

She huffed as she stood. "Fine, but you better be out soon. I don't want to be waiting all day." Without waiting for a response, she left.

Auron waited making sure she had really left. "That's not what really happened. You and I both know that."

"Kimahri agree. News cut words out of Al Bhed speech."

"Rikku must be protected at all costs now. If the village were to find out about her heritage, we could have problems."

"Kimahri protect Rikku. I won't let anyone hurt her." The Ronso vowed.

"Thank you friend. Now if you will excuse me. Our subject topic is waiting."

--

Outside, Rikku found a small clearing some distance from the village. She practiced on a lone tree that stood in the center. She would run up to it, swing, then jump back. A few times she would put too much power behind her swing, and end up spinning around. She concentrated so hard on what she was doing, she failed to see that she had an audience. A red-haired blitzer stood impressed with her technique.

"Whoa, that's really something." He said after some time.

Rikku gasped before facing him, claw at the ready. "Don't do that to me!" She warned. "I almost thought you were a fiend."

"Eh, sorry 'bout that. I saw you, an' thought maybe you could use a partner, ya?"

"Well, Auron was supposed to join me, but I guess I could practice with you till he gets here." She smiled. She knew Lulu pretty well because of her lessons, but this was the first time she really ever met her husband. "You ready? Where's your weapon?"

"Right here." He answered as he held out a blue and white ball. "This is all I need."

"Ok, whatever." Rikku smirked. "But you're going down." She taunted.

"That's what you think!" He answered before throwing the ball at her.

He aimed low at her legs hoping to put her at a disadvantage. She managed to jump just before it connected and watched as it hit the ground before bouncing back into his waiting arms. She took the pause he needed to swing back and rushed in, punching him in the side before jumping back. He let out a startled gasp before throwing the ball. It hit her weaker arm and she moved back to rub it.

"That hurt, you meanie."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit so hard, ya." He came over to see what kind of damage he had done.

She waited till he was close enough before using her claw to hit him in the gut. She moved away laughing. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" She teased.

"Ahh, you brat. Gonna fight dirty now, are you?" Wakka lifted the ball over his head to get more power behind the throw. Rikku let out a squeak before trying to run. That was her mistake, the weapon hit her in the middle of her back and sent her down to the ground.

Wakka caught the ball as it bounced back to him. "Now we're even."

She pulled herself to a sitting position. "That was no fun. You beat me too fast." She complained as she rubbed her sore back.

"You just need to train harder." He joined her on the ground. "Sorry if I hit you too hard. But you deserved it. Playing me like that." They both laughed at the joke. He lay back on the grass before making small talk. "You hear what happened in Bevelle coupla days ago?"

"Yeah, I just saw it. What about it?" Rikku panicked, but tried to push it down.

"It's those Al Bhed again. They always be causing trouble ya. Trying to hurt the Potentate like that."

"I don't know about that, Wakka. Maybe they really were there for something else." She disagreed.

"Aww, come on, you said you saw it. Plain as day. It's just a good thing Potentate Mika was safe. Don't know what Spira would do without him."

"Could we..not talk about that?"

"What, why? It make you upset too, ya?" Wakka glanced over at her. He saw her eyes begin to water.

"Yeah, something like that. It just bothered me I guess."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, those Al Bhed got what they deserved." He sat up as he spoke.

A throat clearing across the way interrupted the conversation. "Auron!" Rikku noted. "I better go. See you later, Wakka." She said in a rush as she stood and ran for the older man. She took one look at him before rushing past. Auron noticed the hurt expression on her face as she did so.

He stepped up to Wakka, sword over his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked sternly.

"Don't know, ya. One minute she's fine and laughing and all, then she just broke down."

"And what were you talking about to upset her so?" He pressed.

"I just asked if she had seen the sphere about Bevelle. Didn't know it would upset her so much." Wakka confessed.

Auron nodded now understanding what happened. "In the future, I would advise you to refrain all talk about Al Bhed in front of her." He warned.

"Something bad happen to her because of them?" He asked in wonderment.

"Something like that." Auron answered vaguely before leaving him in the clearing alone.

--

"Oh, Yunie, it was horrible!" Rikku wailed. "And he didn't even know what he did." After the confrontation between her and Wakka, Rikku had ran to Yuna's to cry. She hadn't expected the healer to be home though.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel. I've known him since I was nine, and it still bothers me when he does it. But I've learned to deal with it. Wakka is upset because his brother was killed." Yuna tried to comfort.

Rikku used the back of her hand to wipe away tears. "What do you mean?"

Yuna took a deep breath. "Twelve years ago, when Bevelle attacked the main city, his brother had joined with them. Chappu he, he didn't make it. He never came home after that. And Wakka, he blamed the Al Bhed for it."

"That's not fair! It's not like they did anything to him." Rikku protested.

"I know, Rikku, I know. But there's not much we can do, short of bringing his brother home alive."

"Might I have a moment alone with her?" Someone in the doorway asked. Both girls gasped in shock before realizing who it was.

"I'll be over at Lulu's. Take care." Rikku nodded as she watched her leave. Yuna patted Auron's shoulder as she moved past him. "I hope you can make her feel better. I did what I could."

He said nothing, but waited till he was sure she was gone before entering the room. After propping his sword next to the door, he sat on the edge of the bed and Rikku crawled over and lay her head on his knee like she used to do when she was younger.

"Rikku, I know this is going to be hard on you. I had not meant for you to find out the way that you did. But even so, you are strong enough to handle it."

"No I'm not. Wakka started talking about me and he didn't even know it, and it hurt so much. I didn't know what to do."

Instinctively he began to run his hands through her hair to comfort her. He realized what he had done and stopped. Rikku sat up to look at him as soon as his hand left her scalp.

"What is it?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes and saw the moisture still built up. The result of the hurt she had felt less then twenty minutes ago. He wished there was something he could do to take that pain away. He had thought bringing her here would solve that, but he was wrong. It caused only more trouble to arise. She looked so helpless and vulnerable at that moment, that before he knew it, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. She had been wishing for this moment for years, and now here it was. After getting over the initial surprise, she allowed herself to be consumed by the kiss. It felt so right, so complete. That is until he suddenly pulled away.

--

Auron knew this was wrong, but why did it feel right? She had not asked for this. He had taken advantage of her vulnerability. He pulled back quickly and stood. "Forgive me." He mumbled before rushing out the door.

Rikku wondered whatever she could have done wrong. He had seemed so open only a second ago. Was it her? He had just taken her first kiss from her, and at the time it was warm and loving. Now as he ran away from her, it only left more questions. She looked to the door he had run out of and noticed the sword that leaned next to it. That would prove useful for getting answers later.


	9. New guy

A/n: not much to say here this time. Just read, enjoy, and leave a review on your way out.

--

They slept soundly until a crash woke Jecht up. He used one hand to rub his face and find out what had made the noise. He couldn't see anything at first, so he turned on a small sphere for some light. On the floor was a broken vase that had been sitting on the side table. Flowers and water were rolling along the wooden floor. Jecht sighed as he got out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He took once glance at his still sleeping wife before heading up to see what was going on.

Waves rocked the small boat as angry clouds boomed overhead. Sailors ran around trying to keep it together. Passengers lay in cabins sleeping, oblivious to the turmoil above, except one. Jecht watched as men tried valiantly to prevent the ship from falling apart. Several had tried to swim under it dragging ropes behind them to tie it. They all had come back saying it couldn't be done. One even had to be drug back after almost drowning in the sea.

Another crack sounded and Jecht knew that if he didn't do something they were all going to drown anyway. He stepped over to the captain and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it? Can't you see we're busy?" Captain Stiller shouted to be heard above the thunder.

"Yeah, and I also know if you don't let me help, we will all drown." A rough voice answered.

The captain turned to face a dark skinned man standing behind him in nothing more then a pair of black pants with one orange line down one leg. "Get below deck. It's dangerous out here. My men can handle this just fine."

"Right." Obviously he didn't believe him. "I've been watching them, and I know I can do what none of these men can't. They are trying to swim under the boat to tie it together, right?"

"And you think you can do it." Captain Stiller stated.

"No, I know I can do it." Jecht said as he puffed his chest out a little.

"I can't let you do that, civilian." Another crack sounded as Jecht gave a smirk.

"They can't do it, only I can. I can swim better then all these men put together."

Lightning flashed and they could see a man being pulled on board as he coughed and struggled to breath. "Alright. But I will not be held responsible if anything happens." A shrill whistle sounded and men stood at attention.

Captain Stiller shouted the orders over the waves and thunder, and they all rushed to comply.

Jecht held onto the rope as he dove under the water. This was great, he was able to feel the rush that came with the challenge. His strong legs pushed him through the sea as he went under the boat and up on the other side. Sailors stood waiting for him, before they pulled up the rope he held, and threw him another. Four more times he did this, as waves swelled around him. He was starting to hit the end of his strength by the fifth time. His head came up out of the water just as another wave splashed down on him. Under the water he tossed and tumbled as he searched for what was up. Relaxing, he allowed his body to float. It quickly began to go up and he used his legs and arms to help him get there faster.

He was spotted about ten yards from port side. A rope was thrown to him and he quickly grabbed hold of it. Together the sailors fought against waves and body weight to pull him back on deck. His job had been complete. The ship would be able to make it to Besaid. Jecht felt himself being pulled from the water and sighed in relief. Lightning flashed and the men on board flinched at the severness of it. A few lost their grip on the rope leaving Jecht to hit against the hull of the ship.

"Hey, quite fooling around up there, and pull me up!" He shouted, but wind pulled his voice away just as quickly as he could get the words out. He heard a snap as his body hit the hull once again. He fell into the sea.

The rope was pulled quickly now. Thinking that the man one the other end must have been helping, they cheered when the end was in view, but stopped when they saw no one there. The end had been frayed, as if it snapped in the middle. They rushed as one to the edge for signs of the Blitz star. Unfortunately, Jecht was gone...

--

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There have been no sign of him anywhere. We have searched all night."

"You have to keep looking. Jecht was a strong swimmer. There is no way he could have drown. Oh, please you have to search again." Clarise cried.

Captain Stiller looked the woman over. She was obviously upset at the loss of her husband. They all were. Jecht had single-handedly saved the entire ship, crew, and passengers. If he had not intervened when he did, they would surely have all died. The storm had calmed down since the night before, and he had dropped anchor to check over the cargo on board. Surprisingly, they had lost nothing.

The woman in front of him was still sobbing, and he knew he would have to do what he could to calm her down. "I'll have my men search again, but by now he would have floated either out to sea or to shore. But ma'am." She lifted her face to look up at him. "Your husband was a hero. Just wanted to let you know that." He patted her shoulder before walking away to give the order for another search.

Tidus stood around a corner listening to the whole thing. He waited till the older man had left before approaching his mother. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who was there.

"Tidus, he's gone. Your father, he's, he's gone."

"I know." He said evenly.

"It doesn't, doesn't upset you?" She asked him wondering how he could remain so calm.

Tidus moved away from Clarise. "Why should it?" He shouted. "Why should I care what happens to him? He never cared about what happened to me!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I'm glad he's gone! Now I don't have to worry about trying to make him happy anymore. It's not like I could anyway." Tidus said crossly before he stormed off.

Clarise watched him go before looking over the sea. "Don't be too upset, Jecht." She whispered softly. "I know he still loves you deep down."

--

The ship returned to normal after taking a day to recover and search. Nothing had been found. Nighttime came eventually, and a young looking woman came above deck. She dressed in a long dark blue nightgown, and held a single flower in her hand. She moved to the stern of the ship and stared down into the water as the rudders churned it behind them. It created a frothy foam as they headed to the next destination.

She dropped the flower into the water, and watched as it was soon overtaken by the small man-made waves. A tear fell from her cheek as she saw it disappear. Suddenly in a wave of longing she wished she were that flower. Able to join her husband in the sea. She had nothing left if she didn't have him.

The lookout in the crow's nest that night would say he heard nothing unusual. The night was peaceful and much calmer then the one before. The warm air as it passed over him relaxed his tense body as he looked around.

Without another thought, Clarise climbed the rail and jumped into the sea. Life without Jecht was no life at all.

--

Yuna had taken Rikku down to the beach so they could talk without being overheard. There was so much she wanted to know, but unfortunately, Rikku was unable to answer most of her questions. Even though Yuna now knew the truth about her, Auron still insisted that she keep calling her Riana. He told her there were many people who would jump at the chance to hurt her if they knew otherwise. No, an alias would help protect her, or so he said.

They sat in the shade of a Besaid Palm as the waves of the sea lapped just feet from where they were. Rikku had pulled a letter out of her pocket and seemed to be studying it intently. "I still don't know what to think of this. I mean for so long Auron, he..."

Yuna peered over her shoulder from her left. "You going to do it?" She asked.

"You mean about bringing my tribe back together?" Rikku asked as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"Yeah, that. He really seems to think you can do it." Yuna encouraged

"Well maybe. I don't know, I just.." A ship whistle sounded as it docked. Rikku used this chance to change the subject at hand. "A boat just came in. Let's go see the people come off!" She cheered as she shoved the letter in her pocket and raced for the dock. Yuna sighed before taking off after her blond cousin.

They watched together as the passengers all unboarded. There wasn't many, so they were able to see the single blond man step off looking forlorn. He wore a yellow half top, and black loose fitting leather shorts. His head was down and he carried a single bag over his shoulder.

Yuna stared as he slowly made his way to the village. She couldn't help but wonder what had made him so sad. Something in her wanted to help him, to heal his pain. But she didn't know how, or even why. Before she could follow, Rikku pulled her arm taking her elsewhere.

"Riana, where are we going?" She asked as she tried not to loose her footing.

"Don't worry. I have a plan, but we have to hurry for it to work." Rikku answered as she continued to run. She should have been watching where she was going, because she then tripped over a tree root and fell down a small incline. Both girls screamed as they tumbled down, only to land at a pair of yellow shoes.

Rikku was the first to look up. She giggled when she saw who it was. This may not have been how she wanted to get them to meet, but it worked. The guy stood and stared at them. Who were they, and just what did they want?

"Well, you going to help a lady up, or just going to stand there all day?" Rikku finally asked exasperated.

He leaned over and held his hand out to her. She slapped it away and pointed at Yuna. "Not me, her." She whispered. Shrugging, he did as she said.

Yuna was shocked to see him helping her. She glanced over to see Rikku already up and brushing dirt and leaves from her clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly when she realized what he was doing. He helped her to her feet before she too began brushing dirt from herself as well. "Sorry about that. We fell from up there. Didn't mean.." She tried to explain as she pointed where they had come from.

"It's ok. I saw." He interrupted.

Both girls blushed at having been caught. Yuna though couldn't take her eyes from his face. It was young looking, but with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Well nice to meetcha. I'm Riana, and that's Yuna." Rikku introduced having gotten over the embarrassment quickly.

The blond stared at Yuna after her introduction. "Yuna." He said as he tried the name out. "I like it, very nice. It fits you." Yuna blushed again at the complement. He then turned to the other girl. He took in her features a moment, before blurting out, "You're an Al Bhed!"

Pure terror filled her about that time. If he hadn't grabbed hold of her then, she would have run.

"No, let me go! I didn't do anything!" She shouted as she struggled to get away. Yuna watched in horror not knowing what to do.

"Stop it. I'm not going to hurt you." He eventually had to cover her mouth with a gloved hand to get her to listen to him. She tried to bite him, but was unable to through the thick leather. Admitting defeat, she stopped struggling. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oui on?" She asked.

He looked back to Yuna as if to ask what she said. Yuna shrugged and he removed his hand. "What?"

"I asked, you're not?" Rikku gasped.

"No, I'm not. I have no reason to. I'm Tidus, by the way." He said as he helped her to her feet.

Rikku could only gape in shock. He had only just met them, knew her heritage, and still wasn't going to say anything? "How did you know?" She asked him.

"In Zanarkand, where I'm from, everybody knows who they are. They make the best blitzers!"

"You said, you are from Zanarkand?" Yuna questioned. He nodded. "Could you, perhaps, tell me about it?"

His sullen disposition disappeared as he and Yuna began walking away for the village as he told her all about the great city from the north.

Rikku watched them go with a smile on her face. Her secret was still (somewhat) safe, Yuna found someone, and they managed to cheer the new person up. Things were looking up. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. She turned and saw a short yellow flower along the path. She picked and, and after giving it a sniff, gently placed it behind her ear.

--

Auron had been watching the sphere a lot more lately. He had been keeping track of the soon to be Potentate, Seymour. He knew the name, many years ago. The man was welcomed in every city he stopped in. Today he was to visit Kilika. He wondered how that visit would go. Kilikans never did have much to do with Bevelle. Granted though, they were in the process of building a temple there.

Frustrated, he turned it off. Never did he have as much hatred for one man as he did Seymour. What it was about him, he wasn't sure.

It was a shame he had turned it off so soon, for the very next report was about a tribe of Al Bhed outside Luca that had been found and killed. None from the village managed to make it out alive. Though few mourned for them. Auron would never learn of this tragedy for several more days. As Besaid wanted to be left to themselves, they didn't talk much about what was going on in the other cities around Spira.

He headed outside to let off some steam, only then remembering he didn't have his katana. He had left it at Yuna's when he ran out on Rikku. He cursed under his breath. He would have to get it back somehow.

"Ah, ah, ah." A feminine voice broke in. "You know better then to use words like that."

He looked up to see Rikku holding his weapon in front of her. The hilt of it was the same height as her head. How she had managed to carry it from Yuna's he would never know. He stepped forward to make a grab for it, but somehow she was quicker and pulled it back.

"I don't think so. Not just yet." She narrowed her eyes as if she had something planned.

He wondered what kind of game she was playing. "I'm not in the mood for this. Hand it over." He tried to reach out for the hilt only to come up with a handful of air once again.

"Not just yet. I have some questions for you, and the only way to get you to answer them is by keeping this from you." She replied as she pulled the weapon closer to her chest.

He sighed. "Very well. What do you want to know?" He unbuttoned his coat in preparation. This was going to be a training lesson for her whether she liked it or not.

She picked the weapon up and slung it over her shoulder. He could see her struggle at first just to stay upright, but she had more strength then he had thought. "I want to know why you kissed me yesterday."

Auron managed to hide his shock and hurt behind a well placed release of air. He should have known that subject would come up sooner or later. He was hoping it would be later though. "That was a mistake, nothing more." He deadpanned.

The sword dropped to the stony ground with a loud clatter. "You, you.. How can you say that? You have emotions in there somewhere. I know your hearts not dead yet." She whispered as tears tried to sting her eyes. She suppressed them as she rushed him. Anger was the better emotion right now.

He knew this was going to happen. He spun to avoid the attack as his coat tails spun outwards around him, and ending up next to his katana. Using one booted foot, he slid it under the hilt and kicked it up to where he could grab it with his hand. Holding it on his shoulder as she had tried to do he began the fight with three words. "The lesson begins."

Rikku didn't care about any lessons. She wanted answers. But if this was how she was going to get them, then so be it. He may have been stronger, but she was quicker and it took him time to prepare to swing his sword. She pulled out her claw and strapped it on her wrist. Quickly she ducked in and punched his side eliciting a small 'oof' from him in response . It was like this for the next fifteen minutes. If she stayed low, she could hit him before he was able to hit her.

Thinking that she had the advantage, she became more daring. She would go for shots she normally didn't think she would ever be able to against the guardian. She knew to stay to his right as the vision was limited on that side.

Auron let her believe he was unable to keep up. Then, after twenty minutes, he started the real lesson. She barely had time to defend before his sword would cut her in two. She rolled back away from him, but before she could stand up she was rolling again to avoid another blow. He waited till she was on her feet before swinging again. She ducked as it sailed harmlessly over her head.

Her eyes grew wide as pieces of yellow fell gently at her feet. Her left hand came up to inspect the damage he had done. He had come so close to her head, that the flower she had placed behind her ear, was now neatly cloven in two. Once again angered by this new information, she forgot all about defending and took to the offensive. Rolling and ducking she waited until she was close enough and used her claw to aim for his face. He stepped back, but not before she managed to get a small scratch on his left cheek. Continuing the attack, she spun behind him and punched his side and back. She did not notice the blood that ran down the side of his face even after jumping back to prepare for another triple attack.

Auron felt it, knew the blood was running along his skin and onto his shirt. To be honest, he had not expected her to aim for that height. The following he had anticipated. He quickly brought his sword in front of him to block another punch she had thrown. The two metals let out a screech in protest before he pushed her back.

"Why can't you just tell me things anymore?" She shouted as she adjusted the claw.

"I tell you what you need to know, when you need to." He answered calmly.

"Yeah, well I need to know why you think yesterday was a mistake. And I need to know now." She said before rushing in.

He easily blocked the attack, and using the flat of his blade, pushed her back onto the stone and dirt. She slid about a foot as the stone scraped up her hands, and the back of her legs. She ignored the pain for now. The pain in her heart was much more severe.

"It was wrong, you and I both know that. It should have never happened." He replied sadly as he reached a hand out to help her up. She slapped it away before standing and running off into the woods behind the Ronso's house.

Auron sighed as he watched her go. Nothing was the same anymore. Maybe he should have never brought her here, but where could he have gone? Besaid was the last place he knew of that wasn't influenced by the temples.

He turned to head back when he felt the presence of two people staring at him. One was the healer, Yuna. The other was a boy about her age with blond hair and lightly tanned skin. "What?" He snapped when they did not say anything.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" The boy asked.

"No, I'm not. What business is it of yours anyway?" He glared at him waiting for a response.

"Eh, none I guess. Just thought that maybe..." He trailed off as he scratched the back of his head.

Yuna let out a concerned 'oh' as she caught sight of his torn cheek. She stepped up to him, and cupped one hand over it to whisper a cure. The soreness of it disappeared almost immedently.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I have things I must get done." Auron stepped around them, not waiting for a response.


	10. The sphere

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this out. It took me forever to get the first six pages written (stupid writer's block) Then I opened it up one day to write some more...Only it was completely gone. All of it. Every single page. So, I have to start all over. Hope it comes out better though.

Disclaimer: Oh! Look a letter from square. I wonder if it's them telling me I now own FFX. -reads- Dear Gining, it has come to our attention that...blah blah blah. Ok so I still don't own it. But enjoy anyway.

--

"Who was that?" Tidus asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Auron. He takes care of Riana. I knew him many years ago."

"Is that so? Never woulda thought him to have a kid." Tidus muttered. "Doesn't seem the type." He added

"Oh no." Yuna giggled. "She's not his. He's been taking care of her since she was little. For a friend."

"Oh, I get it now." He glanced around as if unsure what to say next. "So, Yuna?"

"Hmm?" She stood waiting for him to speak. When he said nothing more, she spoke up. "I have to do a few things at the new infirmary. Would you like to come with me? Help me out?"

"I would like that." He answered as they walked together.

--

Seymour bolted up in bed. They had come again. The dreams he had thought long forgotten. They were back. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He had been tired after visiting the construction of the new temple in Kilika. Yet even that should not have provoked these dreams once again.

He sighed and lay back down. "This will not do." He spoke to himself. "The future leader of Spira plagued by dreams? They must never know." Seymour stared at the ceiling in his room for some time before admitting that he was not going back to sleep. He threw the covers back in frustration and sat up setting his bare feet on the floor.

"I will not let this stop me. If I am to be the one to heal Spira, I must begin with my own demons." Standing up, Seymour slipped into more appropriate clothing. Perhaps it was time to mingle with the people again. If he acted as if nothing was wrong, then nothing would be wrong. His guards joined him as soon as he left the room.

--

Rikku sat on the edge of the shore listening to the small machina in her hand. The melody was so familiar to her, yet she was unable to place why it was so. Tears stung her eyes forcing her to close them to stop. It did no good, only serving to make her more tired. A shifting of the sand behind her made her jump. Quickly Rikku thrust the machina into her pocket. She turned her upper body enough to see Kimahri standing with his arms crossed.

"Come to fight me too?" She snapped at him.

Kimahri shook his large head. "Rikku needs help. Kimahri come to help." He explained.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help. I'm just fine on my own." She declined. He pointed at the dried blood and jagged skin on the back of her legs. Sand and small pebbles stuck to the open wounds. She gasped as she tried to rub it away, but only causing it to become worse. Rikku cried as they were reopened and more blood poured out. The sand under her started to become a dark crimson.

"Kimahri will take you back. Yuna can help you. Fiends will come soon. They will be attracted to the scent of blood." He informed. Rikku nodded sadly as he moved closer. Careful, making sure not to hurt her more, he picked her up and sat her in the crook of his arm. He then took off back to the village. Yuna would be there waiting, he was not worried about that. It was the fiends in the road. Kimahri had fought three just on the way here. If they caught scent of Rikku, they could be in trouble. She would be unable to defend herself well.

With those thoughts in mind, he ran as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough though. A growl from the woods made Kimahri stop. If he could get across the bridges that led to the village they could get away.

Rikku noticed his hesitation to cross and gripped tighter to him. If he was on guard then something must be wrong. She watched in awe as he pulled his spear from his back, and while still holding her close, fought the first of the fiends that came close. It was a dingo, she noted. Auron had made sure to teach her all the names of every type of fiend. At the time, she hated doing it, but could now see the benefit of the lessons.

"Kimahri!" She shouted to get his attention. "Don't attack it first. Wait for it to come at you, then strike. You won't be able to hit it otherwise." She advised.

With a nod, he did as she instructed. It worked. He looked to her again as something blue and goo-like came out from the ground. "Water flan. Your spear won't be effective. Only magic works."

He held out his spear horizontal to the ground. His voice was low and rumbly and Rikku could feel the vibrations from where she was. "Fire."

Rikku gasped in shock. Surely he knew to use opposite elements? "No! Not that." She brought one hand to her forehead in concentration. "Thunder." She whispered. The flan whined before disappearing. "Glad Lulu made me learn that one first." She smiled as she caught the glint in the Ronso's eyes. "You did that on purpose." She accused.

"Rikku can fight too. Lulu said you need more practice. But Yuna is waiting. We must go now." He held onto her tight as he ran over the bridges and to Besaid village.

Yuna heard curtains rustle as he entered. "Oh, Kimahri. Good you found her." She said with relief. It was short lived after seeing the cuts and tears on Rikku's legs. "It's worse then I thought." She gasped. "Here, place her on this table."

Kimahri did as she requested before moving back and standing in the doorway.

"You really did it this time, Riana." Yuna spoke harshly. She did not mean to, but Rikku's legs looked bad. Worse then they had when she had seen her run away.

"Can't you just do a quick cure and let me go?" Rikku looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid not. You did more damage then I thought. I have to clean then out before I can do anything else." The healer in her began to emerge. "Just lay down and relax. I'll have you healed in no time. Then we can talk about this when I'm done." She used her hands to coax Rikku to lie down.

"Can't we talk tonight? Lulu's waiting for me for my lessons." It was a lie, and she knew it. The question was did Yuna know it?

"Ok, tonight then. I'll have to go explain to Auron then as well." She glanced up remembering the Ronso by the door. "Kimahri? Could you go tell him for me? Let him know that Riana is safe and that I will talk to her tonight."

He nodded and left to talk to the guardian.

Rikku lay back deep in thought as Yuna worked. She had to talk to Auron again. Maybe he was right. They should act as if nothing happened. It may be the only way to salvage what little they had left.

"All done," Yuna said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks, Yunie. I promise we will talk about this later." Rikku hopped down from where she was and ran out of the room. She needed to talk to Auron quickly.

"Here's the stuff you asked for." Tidus entered just after Rikku was gone. Yuna stood in her spot unmoving. "Yuna? Something wrong?"

"I just... No, it's nothing. Thanks for getting the medicines. As soon as I put them away I'll be done."

--

The following day Rikku walked around the village hoping to spot the one person she was looking for. Yet, even so, he seemed to have disappeared. Maybe if she could find Kimahri, he would be able to tell her where Auron could be found. But as luck would have it, even he could not be found. She mentally cursed before giving up.

Wakka found her wandering around despondent.

"Hey, Riana!" He called to get her attention.

She glanced to see the red head coming over. Not that she minded the man, but she was still a little upset at him for what he said the other day.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry to ya. I didn't know it would make you so upset. Forgive me." He lowered his head in submission as he awaited her response.

It didn't take much. He looked so pitiful, how could she say no? "Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." She grinned as she playfully elbowed him in the side.

He grinned back at her, now relieved of the burden he carried. "Lu says she had something she wanted to show you to. Maybe you should go see her, ya?"

"You know what? I think I will. You have any idea what it could be?"

"Naw, not me. But you better hurry; you don't want to upset her. Who knows what she might do?" Wakka joked with her.

"Will do. See you later!" Rikku shouted as she ran to see what the mage had. She arrived quickly and called out announcing her arrival. "Lulu, you home?"

"That you, Riana? Come on in."

Doing as instructed, Rikku was surprised to see Lulu standing in the middle of floor holding something small in her hand. The mage opened her hands flat so she could see what it was. Rikku peered at it confused.

"It's a sphere. What's on it?"

"Right now, nothing. I found it as I cleaned and thought of you. You have been working so hard on your lessons, I thought that perhaps I should give it to you as a reward."

"You mean it? I can have it?"

"Sure. Here. Take it." Lulu handed over the sphere. It was about the size of her hand, blue with gold trim around the bottom edge, which was flat. "You do know how to use it, right?"

"I think so. Just press this here?" Rikku asked as she pointed out a tiny switch that sat on the gold edging. "Then press it again when I'm done?"

Lulu smiled. "That's right. You have something in mind that you want to use it for?"

Rikku scratched her cheek in thought. "I'm not sure yet, but I know I'll think of something."

"I know you will. I have to go collect some food from the forests. Would you care to come with me, Riana?" Lulu asked changing the subject.

"You know, any other time I would love to. But I think I better go find Auron. I need to talk to him." Rikku declined.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then for your lesson."

"Right. Thanks again for the sphere." She yelled before leaving the hut.

--

Now that he had his sword back, Auron was able to train himself like he wanted. It helped to relieve the stress he had been feeling. The swinging of the weapon helped stretch muscles that were unable to be done by normal means. He closed his eye in concentration and allowed himself to glide through the motions. It was warm out as the sun beat down on him. His coat had already been discarded some time ago, and he was now contemplating removing the shirt as well. He decided against it. If someone were to come trying to find him in the alcove he found, well, he didn't want that.

The sword swung over his head in an arch, before he twisted his wrist and turning it horizontal to the ground. Sand was thrown around as his boots moved to support what he was doing. He continued this exercise for several more minutes before he felt the presence of someone watching him.

Auron stopped what he was doing as he thrust the sword into the sand next to him. The presence was achingly familiar. He called out to the person behind him. "I know you are there. You can come out now, Rikku."

The shuffling of feet and sand indicated she had heard him. He sighed as she came and stood about three feet from him.

"Kimahri told me where to find you." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Auron turned. His charge stood stiff, her head down, and hands clasped in front of her. He couldn't see, but knew her eyes were closed as well.

"Rikku," He began. She lifted her face to him waiting for whatever he was about to say. When he remained silent, she took the initiative.

"Auron, I'm sorry for what I said. I think you were right. I've thought very hard about this." She took a deep breath before continuing.

Auron noted how hard this must be for her to say, and allowed her to speak without interruption.

"Maybe, maybe what happened should never have happened. But I don't want us to act as if it didn't happen. We just have to watch that it doesn't happen again."

Auron rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to follow. When he was sure he understood, he spoke. "It's in the past. In the future we will take precautions not to allow something such as this to happen again. That is what you are trying to say, is it not?"

"I guess so. But we can still be friends now, right?" Rikku bit her bottom lip and pleaded with her eyes.

Auron chuckled. "Of course. Now let's head back. It is getting late, and Kimahri has made something to eat by now I'm sure."

Rikku laughed and ran ahead. She turned back to taunt before running on. "I'll race ya!"

Auron smirked. It would take more time to get over what he had done, but they would work through it. They were too close not to.

--

Night passed by in relative peace. Auron and Rikku seemed to come to terms with each other. After dinner Rikku bid Auron good night as Kimahri walked her over to Yuna's. He insisted that she have someone with her, even as she insisted she didn't. In the end he won. Though she had to admit, it was nice that he thought so highly of her that he wanted to keep an eye on her and protect her.

Yuna practically attacked her with questions as soon as she walked in the hut. Rikku good-naturedly answered them as best she could with out giving too much information away.

"I guess all I wanted was someone who cared about me." Rikku confessed later. "I thought that when Auron kissed me, that maybe he was the one. But I guess I was wrong."

"Don't give up. I'm sure someday you will find the person you are looking for." Yuna encouraged her.

"Just like you found Tidus?" Rikku teased trying get the attention off herself. "So tell me, what is he like? Is he all that you dreamed of?"

"And more. I really think he's the one. I could picture myself with him for the rest of my life. Raising two or three little ones together."

"And who do you have to thank for that?"

Yuna giggled. "Yes, if it weren't for you, I would have never had the courage to talk to him."

"You know it!"

"So tell you what." Rikku stopped smiling, as Yuna turned serious. "If you ever do find that special someone, I will be there to help you catch him. Fair?"

"Thanks, Yunie. That means a lot." Rikku said before leaning over and hugging her friend and cousin.

--

Rikku lay in bed unable to sleep. She had too on her mind to even think about it. True, her and Auron had reconciled, but secretly, she really wished he might have been the one. Silently she reached into the bedside table next to her and pulled out a sphere. It was amazing at how soon she had found a use for it. Turning it on, she watched as Auron played out in front of her. His movements slow and deliberate. Just watching him calmed her down. When the sphere was over, she turned it off and hid it again. Now content, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--


	11. Blue haired freak in Besaid

Seymour Guado glanced around the village as he entered. A small grimace crossed his features. What could he hope to accomplish here? It was a small (read: insignificant) town that held nothing of interest. His two guards stood on either side of him waiting for his next order.

Potentate Mika had said he should travel to gain support of the people. He had been traveling through Spira for the past eight weeks. He had already visited Zanarkand, Macalania, Luca, and just the past week, Kilika. This would be the last stop. If all went as planned it would be easy in, easy out. Just let them know who he was and go back to Bevelle.

That was the plan until a young blond woman walked passed him. She stopped to turn her head to get another look. He gave her a friendly smile and she blushed before running into a nearby hut. Things were looking up already. After all, even he was still a man.

--

"Lulu!" Rikku called as soon as she was safe inside the hut. "I just saw the most wonderful man."

Lulu poked her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on, before the rest of her body followed. Yuna was right behind her.

"Yunie, you're here too?" Rikku asked her in surprise. "Good. I want to tell you about him as well."

"Riana, what are you talking about?" Yuna asked. Even though she knew the truth about the younger girl, she was careful not to say anything in front of others.

"I'm talking about the stranger who just entered town. I was walking over here when I saw him. I stopped to see who it was. After all he did have two very tough looking guards with him. Well, anyway, I stopped to get a better look at him. He caught me staring at him! But instead of getting upset, he smiled at me." She squealed the last part out. "I didn't know what to do then, so I quickly just ran over here." She finished her tale by holding a hand to her chest and sighing before falling back into a chair.

"Sounds like he must be really something." Lulu added.

"Oh, Lulu, you can't imagine."

"But, what about Auron?" She finished her thought.

Rikku sat up in the chair. "What about him? There's nothing between us if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not what I meant." She reprimanded, but still caught up as to why Riana would suggest there even was anything between her and her guardian.

"I was being sarky. Eesh, think I want to be seen with him like that?" She did, but not that she would let anyone know that. "Anyway, you guys have to help me."

"Sure, Riana. What do you need?" Yuna jumped in. She was eager to help, whatever it would take to make the blond happy.

"I have to meet him again. But it can't be obvious. I don't want him thinking that I'm stalking him or anything, you know. If he's the one, then I want to know."

"You can count me out." Lulu said as she walked away. "I want no part of any plan."

Rikku looked hurt for only a moment before she saw the light that still shone in Yuna's face. "You're still going to help me, right?" She pouted to make herself look more helpless.

"Riana, don't worry. If you want to know him better, then I am all for helping. I promised I would."

Rikku squealed again before jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around her friend.

"If you are quite finished, we still have a magic lesson, Riana." Lulu shouted from the other room. Rikku let out a small growl as Yuna laughed at her.

--

"Yes, I would like a room for one, possibly two weeks please." The blue-haired man asked of the woman at the desk.

"Certainly, Lord Seymour. You may have the one on the end. You will be farthest away from any disturbance there." She explained.

"You know of me?" Seymour asked her taken aback by her bluntness of his name.

"I'm sorry sir. I saw you on the sphere when you visited Kilika and Luca. I made sure to save that room is case you decided to come here next. It was my husband's idea." She lowered her head in respect. "I did not mean to offend you milord."

"Offended?" He released a quick but subtle laugh. "Quite the contrary. I am honored that you have thought of me so."

A squeal coming from an open window behind him drew his attention away from the brunette in front of him. Quick as a cactar, he had his staff drawn and ready to defend against whatever was happening. Without thinking, he ran out onto the front stoop to see what he could do to help. The inn propater was right behind him. She relaxed as she saw three woman coming out of the mage's hut.

"I thought so." She stated to herself.

"Hmm?" He questioned as he gazed at her for an explanation.

"That sound was just the young lady in the center there." She pointed. "That is Riana. She came to the village about three months ago with her guardian. Don't hear much from him, but she has made herself right at home here. The woman in the black dress is Lady Lulu. She's teaching Riana the art of black magic. And the last one is the village healer, Yuna. She came to the village as a child, but was widely accepted. Everybody loves her."

Seymour knew now just who to talk to in the village. If he needed any information, this was the woman who would gladly give it. "The Blond, Rina, you said."

"Riana." She corrected.

"Right, Riana. You said she came here three months ago. Where did she come from?"

"That's the thing. No one knows for sure. Some say her and her guardian came from Zanarkand, others say it was Luca."

"And which do you think it is?" He pressed.

"Neither. I don't know where she came from, but those two places just don't seem right."

"Is that so? Thank you. You have helped me more then you can imagine." He snapped his fingers and a guard stepped up to fill his request. "Take my things inside. I will be by later. I think I'm going to take a walk and get to know some of the people here better."

"Yes sir."

Seymour turned back to the inn propater. "If there is any more information I need, I trust you would be able to help?"

"If you need me too. It would be an honor."

He left it at that and began his self guided tour of the village.

--

"Concentrate, Riana. You have to envision the ice melting, otherwise the fire spell will be consumed by it." Lulu advised as Rikku prepared for her next lesson. Rikku had already mastered the basic spells, now she was onto the mid-level ones.

"Just like before, right?" She questioned.

"Precisely. Ready, aim...now!"

The fireball connected with the ice sculpture, but the power of it was still too weak to melt it completely. "Aww, man."

Slow clapping drew her attention away from the sculpture and to a blue-haired man. "Very nicely done, milady. I am impressed, however, you do need to work on your focus a little more."

Rikku gasped when she saw who was addressing her. She blushed and tried to hide behind Yuna. "It's him. That's the guy I was telling you about." She whispered in her ear.

"He is charming. I'll give you that." Yuna whispered back.

"Ahh, forgive me ladies." He bowed before continuing. "I am here on business, but also to meet the people of Spira. I could not help but to notice a black art lesson. You see I also am a master of the black and white arts." He explained his motive as Lulu kept looking at him strangely. "That was very well done. Might I have the privilege of seeing that again?"

Rikku stepped out from behind her friend. "I-I guess so." She closed her eyes as she concentrated. This time she had an audience to impress.

Seymour smiled as he watched how much effort she was putting into this. He raised one finger to his mouth to the two other woman before releasing his own fira spell at the same time she did. Rikku opened her eyes to see if she had done any better this time. She was shocked to see not only the ice had been melted, but that it was still smoldering.

"Did, did I do that?" She pointed at the puddle of water that collected around the basin of the practice target.

"Of course you did, milady. And if you try hard enough, you can do it again." Seymour answered before the two woman could say otherwise.

Now having the confidence she needed, Rikku attempted the spell again after Lulu reconstructed the sculpture. She closed her eyes and focused more just as Seymour had said she needed. When she opened them again, she was surprised to see that the ice was melted as it was before. "I really did do it!" She exclaimed.

Seymour walked up behind her. "I knew you could. All you needed was a little confidence." He leaned so he was whispering in her ear. One hand rested on her shoulder.

She blushed again. "Well thank you sir...?" She trailed off. It had occurred to her that she did not even know his name.

"Seymour. Seymour Guado." He answered for her.

"Lord Seymour Guado?" Yuna asked when she heard.

"The same." He replied as he turned to face the new voice in the conversation. "Might I ask the name of you ladies as well?"

"I am the island healer, Yuna. This is Lulu," She pointed to the mage. "And she is Riana." She finished.

"How intriguing. And you have all lived here all your lives?"

"Only I have, my Lord." Lulu spoke up. "Yuna has been here ever since she was a child."

"And I just moved her about three months ago. Auron takes care of me. He's the one who decided to move here." Rikku added.

"Auron, you say?" Now here was something new.

"Yuna!" Someone new shouted. Yuna glanced around for the person who had called for her. She waved when she saw a blond haired male coming her way. "Be right there!" She called back to them. "I'm sorry, if you would excuse me." She bowed to the lord before joining her friend.

Seymour seeing this as his own chance to leave took the initiative. "I better be going as well." He kissed Rikku's hand and bowed low to her before staring into her eyes. "I bid you farewell." He stood, turned, and then was gone.

--

"What is it, Tidus?" Yuna asked when they were alone.

"Someone's hurt. You're needed." He answered as they headed to the newly finished infirmary. "They sent me to come find you."

"Who is it?" She wondered, right away going into the role of healer.

"One of the villagers was attacked in the forest. It wasn't a fiend, but they don't know what it was." He explained as they ran. He was about to say more, but they had arrived at the infirmary.

"Come with me. I might need your help." He nodded and set about doing what he could. After watching her do this for the past month, he knew what her patterns were.

Yuna picked up the bowl of warm water and cleaned the wounds of dirt and debris. Then she began the magic part of the healing. Casting a weak regen spell, she continued. Tidus backed off at this point knowing there wasn't anything he could do now.

Even with her magic and experience, Yuna was loosing the villager. She cast a stronger cure, and regen hoping it would work. His breathing became normal for about two minutes before he becoming sporadic again.

"It's not working!" Yuna panicked. "My magic isn't strong enough!"

Tidus moved from his spot and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this. Relax. Think of his family."

With new found determination, she tried again. Even though it could do more damage if it was too much, she tried a cura spell. She was desperate to save him. It had little effect.

Someone new entered the room, and they both turned to see who it was. "Lord Seymour." Yuna exclaimed.

Tidus backed off while hiding a sneer. He didn't like this person at all. It was like he sent out bad vibes or something.

"You look troubled, milady. Is there anything I can do to help?" He offered.

"Please. My magic isn't working. I can't save him."

Seymour stepped up and placed a hand on the villager's forehead. "Cura." He whispered as a white light surrounded the man. As it faded, they could see he was breathing normally again. Many of the scrapes and cuts he had suffered were gone. Yuna gasped at the improvement.

"You really are a master of the arts." She said amazed.

He gave her a cocky smile that Tidus was unable to see. "Indeed, but I believe I am done here. I had only come to see if there was something I could do after the fiend attack."

"Thank you, milord." Yuna bowed as he left the room.

"I don't like him." Tidus stated as he watched the lord leave.

Yuna gasped. "Don't say that. He wants to help heal Spira."

"Maybe, but at what cost?" He watched the doorway as if he expected the blue-haired Lord to come back in.

--

Seymour left the infirmary quietly. He slowly made his way back to his room at the inn. As he walked he could see the outline of someone watching him from the trees on his left. He could only guess at who it could have been. Of course as future Potentate, he would have plenty of enemies. Those few weeks as he traveled Spira proved that. Ignoring the nagging feeling he had, Seymour went in and planned things out for the next two weeks.


	12. A date

A/n: Finally finished writing this. Took long enough. But now I have to go and fix the next chapter (it WAS done) because I changed things around in this one from what I was going to do. It should be better then even before though. Anyway, you all know the drill, read and review and let me know! Gin

--

Sun shone down on her face from the window. Rikku tried to hide her face under her pillow to escape it until she remembered what had happened the day before. She had met Seymour Guado, and he seemed to enjoy her. She had to see him again. Getting out of bed, she made her way to get cleaned up. As the water in Yuna's basin filled, she made sure to add a bit of scented oil to the water. It wouldn't do to see that man again, and smell like day old sweat. Stripping out of her night clothes, she slid into the hot water.

It helped to calm her shaking nerves, as the heat relaxed her muscles. As she soaked, Rikku thought about what she would say next time she talked to Seymour. He seemed so high class, much higher then she ever dreamed of being. What could she possibly have to say that he wouldn't find boring? She scrubbed her hair next before the water got cold. Just as she lifted her head from the water a knock came at the door.

"Riana, you in there?" It was Yuna.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be out in a moment. Did you need something?" She answered back.

"Don't take too long. You have someone here who wanted to talk to you." Yuna replied back before Rikku heard her feet moving away.

Excited, Rikku finished washing the rest of her body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. She could hear voices coming from the main room, but could not make out who they were. Her face turned red at her next thought. She had forgotten to bring fresh clothes in with her. She would have to walk out to where they were talking before going to her own room. She opened the door slightly and called out to her cousin. "Yunie?"

A laugh drifted through the crack before she answered. "What is it? Did you need something?"

"Could you come here please?" Rikku begged. She closed the door again and waited.

Yuna entered a moment later. "What is it?"

Rikku blushed and looked down at the floor as she tried to explain her predicament. The towel was held tight against her for fear of having it fall. "Um, I," She began in a whisper.

"What is it? Don't you have any clothes?" Yuna guessed correctly.

Rikku's face blushed a darker crimson then before. "Not really. I didn't expect anyone to be here when I got out." She confessed.

"It's ok. I'll get something for you. Give me a moment and I will be right back." Yuna took off again before Rikku could protest. She was back a moment later with a small bundle under her arm.

Rikku took them from her with a grateful smile. Now she wouldn't have to be embarrassed when she walked out to greet her guest. That thought was short lived when she finally figured out what it was Yuna had brought her. It was blue half skirt, one side going down the length of her left leg while the other side stopped short of her knee. A blue shirt that matched the skirt, it had three quartered sleeves taunt against her skin. The bottom of the top came a few inches above her navel. Auron would be appalled if he were to see her in this. At least the shoes were decent. They were ankle high black leather with black ties.

Feeling the heat rising in her face, Rikku stepped out of the wash room to confront her cousin and guest. She let out a soft gasp when she caught sight of who was here talking to Yuna. Seymour stood from his seat as he took in her form.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady. You look simply lovely today." He greeted as he took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it. Rikku hadn't known her face could get any hotter until now. Her feet froze to the ground under her.

She quickly diverted her gaze to the woman standing behind him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Are you not happy to see me as well?" Seymour's voice cut into her thoughts before they were able to run away with her.

"Oh, no, no. I mean, I'm very happy. I just wasn't expecting it." Rikku stuttered as she faced the lord once more.

He smiled at her uneasiness. "Do please relax. I am a mere man. You do not have to act formal around me." He reassured her.

Letting out a breath she did not know she was holding. Rikku attempted to calm down. "Why don't we take a walk around the island? There are still many places I have not seen. I think I would like to have someone with me to share them with." She suggested.

"I would like that Lady Riana." He answered as they hooked arms.

"Could you just call me Riana? I don't feel right being called lady."

Seymour smiled at her once again. "Of course. If it is what you desire."

Yuna watched as they left arm in arm. She said she would help Riana meet the man once again, and she did. They did make a cute couple, she noted. She thought about the man she liked to call her own now. His blue eyes and blond hair forever etched in her memory. Right now he was down by the sea practicing with Lulu's husband. They sure did like their blitzball. Knowing he would be busy right now, Yuna decided she would go over to the mage's house. Lulu would be a good conversationalist right about now.

--

The new couple wandered around the island unaware that they were being followed. A figure hid in the shrubs and trees along the path watching them. Rikku and Seymour stopped around mid-day for lunch, and the figure watched as they gathered some fruit around them. The figure did not like this Seymour and did not trust him at all. Rikku was young and naive, easy to be taken advantage of. Though for now, the leader of Guadosalam was doing nothing wrong.

Rikku giggled lightly as Seymour broke apart a mango and proceeded to feed her by his own hand. This was a new experience for her. No man had ever done anything like this before. For a moment she pictured Auron in Seymour's place. Quickly she shook that thought away.

"Something troubling you, my dear?" He asked after seeing the action.

Rikku smiled at him to show she was fine. "It's nothing. Sometimes my head likes to think of crazy situations."

"I understand. And what was it that it thought of this time?" He urged for her to tell him.

She squirmed in her seat next to him. What would he think if she were to tell him? It's not as if they were dating or anything, but would he think of her as being unfaithful? Yet, she didn't want to lie either.

The figure in the trees watched amazed. They had heard the question and could see the younger girl at a loss for what to do. This was good; it meant that her thoughts were not focused on the man next to her. They needed to help her out of the situation though. A condor swept past a few feet below where they were. Quickly using their weapon, they taunted the fiend to fly out to where the couple sat.

As Rikku tried to think of a way out of the mess she put herself into a fiend flew from the trees on their left. With a gasp, she leapt to her feet. "Look out!" She tried to warn.

Seymour saw the fiend as well and lifted a brow at the intruder. "Do not worry, dear. In fact think of this as a lesson."

"A lesson?" She asked as she scratched her cheek.

"You are learning the black arts, are you not?" He asked as he gracefully got to his feet.

Rikku nodded before dodging an attack from the condor.

"Now, what element is the condor weak to?" He moved closer to where she had stood.

"Fire?" She questioned hoping she was right. If she was, then it would be a great way to impress him.

"Correct. Now condors are not very strong, but you still need practice with your firas, so why don't we do that?" Seymour moved so he stood behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Concentrate, you can do this."

With a nod, Rikku lifted a hand above her head as she whispered the elemental word needed.

With a screech the fiend fell to the ground before fading away in a cloud of pyerflies.

"You did well, my dear, but why don't we head back to the village now? I'm sure your guardian is worried about you for being gone for so long."

"I doubt it, but I do agree it is time we head back. I told Yunie I would help her this afternoon." Rikku said.

"Very well. Shall we be off then?" Rikku smiled as she took the arm he offered her.

With a low growl the figure in the trees took off ahead of them determined to reach the village first.

--

Yuna was there to greet them as they entered the village. She waited until they parted before going up to her cousin. "So, did you two have a good time?" She questioned.

Rikku walked slightly ahead, pretending that it was no big deal. She even waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Oh you know. We just talked, ate, and fought a fiend. Nothing that would interest you."

"Riana!" Yuna scolded, but it still held a hint of playfulness.

Rikku turned with a big grin on her face. "Oh, Yunie, I had the most wonderful time!" She squealed with excitement. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't need to thank me. I was just returning the favor." Yuna responded softly.

"Well whatever. Thanks anyway, but we still have a hut to clean. Let's go. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get done." Rikku said as she grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled the healer along behind her.

Try as she might, Rikku could not concentrate on the task at hand. Yuna had asked her to sweep out the bedrooms and floor of the main room. Yet when ever Rikku found herself out of sight from her cousin, her mind would drift. She thought about how sweet Seymour was to her, but the odd thing was she would picture Auron's face instead of his. It unnerved the young girl. What would Seymour say if her were to find out? And why did that thought scare her?

She had only met the man the day before, but she could see something happening between them already. He was mysterious and intriguing, something her guardian was not. Living with the man for as long as she could remember; she had adopted his habits and small quirks for her own. Not that she had intended to, it was one of those things that seem to happen over time.

--

Tidus was the first to notice the unusual amount of time Rikku and Seymour spent together within the past two weeks. Yuna would mention that Rikku would come home after she was already in bed, and then be gone in the morning before she was up. He wanted to say something to her guardian, but found it hard to speak with the older man.

"Yuna, you have to say something to him. This isn't right."

"I can't do that!" She protested. "Riana is happy now. I don't want to take that away from her."

The couple sat on the docks overlooking the sea of Besaid. Tidus held Yuna's hand within his own as they talked. "Well somebody has to do something. You know the man better then me. He'd probably take his katana and chop my head off if I tried to say something."

Yuna laughed softly at the thought. "I don't think he would do that. Perhaps an arm or leg, but not your head." She teased.

"Hey, that's not funny." But his rebuttal lost its edge as he laughed too.

That was how Lulu found them moments later as she walked out on the dock. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but have either of you seen Riana?"

Yuna and Tidus stopped laughing as they thought the same thing. "She's not with you?" Yuna asked.

"No, and that worries me. She's late for her lesson again. I have Wakka helping me search, but so far we haven't had any luck." The black mage explained.

Tidus scratched the back of his head in thought. "You don't think she's… Yuna, you know what I'm talking about."

Lulu stared at him as if he had just grown a third head. Yuna glanced to her boyfriend and nodded in agreement.

She turned to Lulu and explained. "We were just talking about her. But neither of us is willing to talk to Auron about it. Tidus is worried because Riana has been spending so much time with Lord Seymour."

"I understand now. Very well. I will talk to Auron myself. I'll let you know how it goes." Lulu left them alone once again as the couple watched the waves wash over the sand.

--

She was spending too much time with the man. It unnerved him that someone of his rank would be so obsessed with an unknown. Then there was the thought of what would happen if Rikku's heritage came to light. Auron dreaded that almost as much as the time Seymour spent with her. It was time he spoke to the girl. He sighed as he thought about how she was going to react to this. It was not going to be pleasant.

A knock came from the outside of the hut just as he was about to begin his search. He lifted the flap to see Lulu standing there. "Yes?" He growled before she spoke.

"We must talk." She answered ignoring the tone he first used.

"Not now. I have to find Riana first." He said as he tried to make his way past her. He stopped short at her next statement.

"It is about Riana." Lulu held a breath as she saw his shoulders tense.

Auron turned slowly to face the mage. "Tell me what you know." He demanded in a low voice.

"Well, it's more of what I don't know. I have not seen her in the past week. She has not shown up for a single lesson." Lulu began, testing the words as she spoke.

"And you just now thought to tell me this?" Auron asked as his temper began to rise.

Lulu took a step back. Maybe she should have said something sooner. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"Maybe I would if I had been told. If you will excuse me, I have to find her now." He attempted to control his anger, but some managed to slip through.

Lulu could only stand in place as she watched him storm off. Wakka came up a moment later after seeing the guardian walking away. "What was that about, ya?" He asked as he wrapped one arm around Lulu's waist.

"He's worried about Riana. It seems she has been spending an awful lot of time with Lord Seymour."

"So what's the big deal? He's going to be the new Potentate soon. Shouldn't Auron be happy, ya?" Wakka scratched his head as he pondered his question.

"It seems as if he's jealous. Think about it. Auron has been taking care of Riana ever since she was little. I assume he would have been the one to choose who she would marry some day. Perhaps during that time, he has developed feelings for her. And as such would be upset to see her with another."

"Man, you sure know a lot, don't you?"

"I have spent much time with Riana in the past three months. She has supplied me with much information. Through our lessons together our friendship has grown. She has become quite the mage, however if Lord Seymour has taken over I fear the outcome." She explained.

"What do you mean? I met the man myself; he seems like a nice guy."

Lulu closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again in reply. "Forget it. I'm not sure what I mean anymore. I think I need to lay down for a bit." She left the man next to her as she headed back to their hut.

Wakka stood in place confused. "Woman; I don't get them at all."

--

Auron headed in the direction Kimahri told him he had seen Rikku go. He suspected she would be hiding in the same place the Ronso found her when she ran away after the fight they had some time ago. As usual, he was right. He came upon the sand covered clearing in time to see Lord Seymour place one hand on Rikku's cheek as his lips came closer to her own.

His eye narrowed at the scene. "Riana!" He shouted in order to break them apart.

Rikku jumped back quickly at the intrusion. "Auron? What are you_ doing_ here?" She yelled back at him. He could see the anger radiating from the way she stood. He had no time to worry about that right now.

"Riana, home. Now." He left no room for argument.

"I don't think so, Auron. I'm not a little girl anymore." She stood her ground as she crossed her arms over her breast.

Seymour stood in place watching the exchange saying nothing. The girl had a strong will, while the one-eyed guardian… Wait, was that? Yes, he could see the burning of jealousy in his eye. He watched as the scene played out.

"We are not going to discuss this now. Go home, Riana." Auron warned again. He adjusted his sword over his shoulder to show he was willing to fight if it came to it.

Rikku was about to resist again until she felt the gentle push from behind. "Go now, little one. We will meet later." Seymour whispered. With a sad nod, she ran off.

Auron waited until he was sure she was gone before speaking again. "You are almost done here, are you not?"

"That is correct. I shall be going back to Bevelle the day after next. It will be a pity. I have grown close to that girl, but I can see how much you care for her as well."

"Just what are you implying?" Auron asked. Not that he didn't already know, it was a matter of hearing it for himself.

"Implying?" Seymour repeated. "My dear man, don't tell you me you are denying those feelings you hold for her inside." He laughed smugly.

"_That_ is none of your concern!" Auron had enough. He brought his weapon from off his shoulder and swung vertically in an attempt to cleave the man in two. But Seymour knew it was coming and easily side stepped away.

"My my, what a temper. I'm afraid that might get you in trouble one day, Sir Auron. But don't you worry; after I am gone you can have the girl back. That is if she still wants you back." He laughed again before leaving the area.

--

Rikku had run the entire way to the village, so she was out of breath as she arrived. She pulled gulps of air in even as her lungs burned for more. She refused to cry, not over this.

She ran for her room at Yuna's and barricaded the door closed to prevent intrusions. Once she felt relatively safe, Rikku reached into a drawer and pulled out the sphere she had saved. It was the one she had recorded of him practicing on the beach. She was about to lift it above her head to smash it when her fingers slipped. In an attempt to catch it as it fell, she turned it on. Auron's figure began to play out in front of her.

Slowly she righted the sphere and watched. When it was over she sighed. Rikku didn't want to destroy it, it meant too much. Carefully she put it back in its spot and pulled out the small machina that sat next to it. The tune was still so foreign yet it always seemed to sooth her troubled mind.

Rikku relaxed and lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes as the sound of the machina drifted through the room in the darkness of the night. In her dreams, she saw pictures of fields, flowers, and little girls playing as men in red coats watched.


	13. Runaway

Author's notes: Not much to say about this chapter, though I really do like it. Sorry I took so long to update, been busy and all. Plus I wanted it to be perfect. I think it's pretty much there. Well hope you all enjoy. Just keep in mind that Gin does not own any of these people or places. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?

* * *

"Kimahri not like Seymour." The Ronso told Auron the next morning as they sat attempting to eat. Auron was not very hungry after the confrontation he had earlier with Rikku and Seymour himself. The Guado had said many things that seemed to crawl under his skin. So sleep had not come easy to him last night. He listened as his friend went on. "Rikku not see the truth. You must tell her soon."

Auron sighed as he dropped his food back to his plate. "I agree. But I wonder how she will take it from me. I have already made it known I do not approve." Normally he would not admit such fears, but Kimahri had proven to be such a valuable friend that he did not feel afraid to admit his innermost thoughts.

"Kimahri think Auron should tell Rikku feelings. But must first warn of evil intentions. Kimahri been following them since Seymour first show interest. See how Seymour manipulates Rikku."

Auron lifted his eye quickly. Sure he had seen things like this himself, but tried to convince himself it was nonsense. That it was his mind being partial. "Manipulates?" He repeated. "So I am not the only one to have seen it." He muttered afterwards.

Kimahri grunted in response. Auron stood from his seat as the Ronso looked on. "Perhaps it is time I had another talk with her. She must be made aware of the danger she is in." He moved away and was about to leave when there was a knocking sound from outside the hut. Making sure to guard against any emotions that might show, Auron answered it. On the other side stood Rikku, her toe playing in the dirt in an act of nervousness.

She glanced up when she realized the way was open. "Umm, hi?"

Auron glanced down at her. This was a start; she seemed ready to listen at least. "We must talk." He replied before turning away.

Without saying anything, Rikku followed him inside as he strolled to his room. She passed Kimahri on her way and he gave her a slight nod of the head in encouragement. Just to make sure it was safe, she knocked again on his door to announce her presence.

"Come on in, Rikku, but close the door behind you." Auron answered as he bent over to pick up a stray piece of clothing. He shook his head in shame as he thought about Rikku always being the better domestic.

She did as told and stood in place staring at him. "I have a question I need to ask you." She began. "What is your problem with my spending time with Seymour?"

Auron sighed. Yes, best to get right to the point. "This is not something I can easily explain. Maybe you better sit down while I try."

Still staring, she sat, this time crossing her arms. Auron pinched the bridge of his nose, whether in thought or aggravation, Rikku wasn't sure. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Rikku, you know I do not have any problem with you spending time with others. However, the time you have been spending with Lord Seymour has become something of a problem. Lulu came to me saying you have not been showing up for your lessons."

"So? What's the big deal? Seymour has been teaching me. He took over for her. Besides, I've been doing better since he has." She spoke offhandedly.

He held back a growl that formed in the back of his throat. This was not the Rikku he knew. Somehow she had changed in the past two weeks, and he could guess at who could be responsible. "Rikku, I forbid you from seeing him again. I don't know how or why, but he has affected your thinking."

She jumped from her spot. "You can't do that!"

"Watch! I have raised you on my own since you were six years old! I made a promise, and I intend to hold that promise until the day_ I_ deem fit." He had not intended to raise his voice at her, but she could not see the danger she was in. "If I feel that you are endangering yourself, that I must intervene."

"I don't think so, Auron! Seymour said that I was a woman now and that I can make my own decisions."

This time he did release the growl. Seymour held more influence over her then he liked. Right now, no matter what he said she wouldn't listen anyway. Even so, he had to make his judgment known. In a much softer tone, he continued. "Rikku, I…I don't want to see you get hurt. Seymour is not who he appears to be. Even you should be able to see that. Reflect on this problem as well. What would happen if he were to find out about your heritage?"

"He wouldn't care. He's told me that he is trying to make peace with Al Bhed. Even though he knows it may be a lost cause, he still wants to try and make things right."

"He's lying to you, Rikku."

"And how do I know you're not doing the same right now?" She snapped back.

"Twelve years ago, I gave my word to your father that I would do all I could to protect you. I have kept that promise all this time. I am not about to break it now." He managed to speak in a calm manner even though he wanted to scream.

"Auron, I'm not a child, so stop trying to treat me as one." She responded in a low warning voice before opening the door and leaving.

Auron let out another sigh before grabbing his sword and going out back. Kimahri shook his head as he watched them both move past him.

--

Rikku stormed out of the hut angry that he could even say such things. She had always known Auron could be unreasonable at times, but he had gone too far this time. She wasn't six any more; she could take care of herself just fine. The question now was; how could she demonstrate that to him now?

Seymour watched from his room at the inn. She looked so angry, yet sad at the same time. It was time to work his magic. He stood from his seat and walked out into the afternoon Besaid sun. He closed his eyes to take it in before remembering why he even came out. Dismissing the guard, he strolled over to the woman.

"Riana, a word if I may?" He called to her when she was within ear-shot.

She turned at the sound of her name, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Seymour! How nice to see an understanding face for a change."

"Something troubling you, my dear?" He asked smoothly. If he played his cards right, he could have her do exactly as he wished.

The scowl returned for a moment. "He's being difficult again. I don't know why he has to be all overprotecty-like." She threw her hands in the air in aggravation.

Seymour reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders then pulled her close. "Riana, relax. I'm here for you. I can help take away your pain."

"But..." She tried to persist. He interrupted her before she could even get a rebuttal in.

"Join me for lunch. There are things we need to discuss." He lowered his head so he could whisper into her ear seductively. "Please, I'm so lonely without you."

How could she refuse that? "Alright. I will do that then. If he has a problem with that, he can take it up with me later."

He smiled softly as he released her and held her hand to lead her back to his room. She looked confused until he explained that he would have something brought for them. She relaxed and laid her head on his arm as they walked together.

Auron sat behind Kimarhi's hut polishing his katana. He couldn't hear what was said, but he saw the whole exchange. His one good eye narrowed in contempt.

--

The couple ate in silence at first. There was so much to say, but neither wanted to ruin the tranquility that filled the room. Finally Seymour spoke up just as they were finishing.

"I must leave for Bevelle in the morning. My two weeks are up here."

"I know." Rikku whispered. She lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap so he could not see the tears start to form.

"That makes you sad?" He questioned as he took his last bite.

"Yes. These past two weeks have been nothing short of wonderful, and then you're just going to leave me here alone."

Seymour stood from his place at the table and walked around to kneel in front of her. He took one of her hands in his and used his other to lift her chin. She tried to resist, but he was the stronger and held her chin firm. "Don't cry for me. You knew this was to happen eventually."

"I know, but it just seems like it came so fast. It only feels like yesterday that you arrived. I'll miss you, you know." Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't weep for me, love." Her eyes caught his at the new term of endearment. "Come with me." He suggested in a whisper.

"What? I...I don't know if I could."

"Why not? What do you have to keep you here? Come with me. I can take care of you better then he could possibly even hope." He hinted at the guardian.

"It's so sudden. I mean I never lived away from him before. What if he gets upset?"

"Who says he has to know? Come with me." Seymour urged. "I need you by my side."

"Can…can I have some time? I must think about it before I say anything."

"Very well." He released her and stood up. She followed suit. "Just remember, you only have until the third hour to make your decision." He warned her. "After that, I will be gone."

"I understand. I'll have my answer by then. I promise." She tried to leave before he pulled her back once more.

"Riana, wait. One more thing." He wrapped one arm around her waist as her eyes questioned what it was he wanted. "This." He whispered before he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "To help you decide." He answered the unasked question. He then reached behind him, pulled a single flower from the vase on the table, and placed it into her hair.

--

Though he managed to hide it well, Seymour was impressed to see a blond young woman waiting for him when he arrived at the dock. He did not think she would be able to go through with it.

"Good morning, Riana. You here to send me off?" He played it cool. Let it appear as if this was her idea.

"No."

"No?" He repeated. "You come to stop me then?"

"No. I'm coming with you. I would break inside if I let you go." She hopped off the railing she was sitting on and stood in front of him. "I have never regretted doing anything in my life, and I'm not about to start now." She explained.

"And what about your guardian? What had he to say about this?"

"He doesn't know, and he won't be waking up until we are long gone. I put sleeping herbs in his tea last night."

He chuckled at her confession. "Well then, shall we be off? The boat won't wait for us forever." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders as he led her aboard.

Rikku took one glimpse back behind her. She was finally leaving him behind. Now was her chance to prove to herself and every one else that she was an adult, that she knew what she was doing. Seymour loved her, and that was all that mattered. But there was still the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She forced it aside as she took her first step onto the boat. This was a start of a new life!

She leaned her head onto Seymour's arm. "This is going to be the start of something magnificent. I can feel it." She whispered.

"With you by my side, it will be." Seymour agreed.

--

Auron woke up late that morning. Tidus was standing over him, his blue eyes staring. "What are you doing in here?" He slurred.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour. We can't find Riana anywhere."

Auron jolted upright. Rikku was gone and he had only one guess where she could be. "I know where she went." He replied to the blond.

"Great! Let's go get her." A smile broke out over his face as he waited for the older man to lead the way.

"No."

That one simple word stopped Tidus in his tracks. "What? You can't be serious?"

"We are not going after her. She chose this path for herself."

"What are you talking about? Why are you closing your eyes to what you have right in front of you?"

"Get out boy. We are through talking about this." Auron warned as he glared.

Gradually Tidus began to back out of the room. "Whatever you say, boss."

Auron stretched before swinging his feet to the floor. Rikku was gone; he figured she must have left that morning while he slept. He glanced out the window to the sun above. It was higher then he thought it should have been. That meant he slept in? Normally he was up when the sun rose. He tried to think back to what happened the night before.

He watched Rikku and Seymour talk after the fight, and then when he invited her back to his room. Later that night she had come to him with what she called a peace offering. It was a pot of tea that she had brewed herself. He thanked her and drank some with his dinner. Shortly afterwards he lay down for sleep. Yet it was only now he awoke, that means she must have slipped some sleeping herbs into the tea knowing he would be asleep long enough for her to leave the island.

He ran his hand over his face feeling the stubble that would need to be shaved. That girl was more resourceful then he had thought. Maybe she would be alright on her own in Bevelle, but yet deep down, he knew sooner or later he would be seeing the city of his birth once more.

--


	14. Without You

Bit of a song chapter for ya. And yes it is a real song sung by Rikku's voice actor. 'Without You' fit so well, I had to use it. Gin

* * *

"I hear the girl is heading for Bevelle." 

"That is correct, but I do not want anything to happen to her until I give the word. She is to remain untouched until that time comes."

"But milord, you do know what will happen if the city were to find out there is an Al Bhed within the limits?" The servant protested.

"Do not worry. I have everything under control. All will be revealed in due time." The master replied. "Your job is to make sure all preparations are ready. You _can_ handle that, can you not?"

"Yes sir, everything will be ready."

The sphere clicked off signaling the end of the conversation. The master leaned back in his seat and smirked. This was too easy. Shame Jecht was unable to finish the job. He would have been rewarded well. No use thinking on that now, it was one less thing for him to concern himself about.

--

Two days had passed before the boat Rikku was on stopped to await the passing of a storm. It was nighttime when Seymour left the bed and headed into the office set aside in his cabin.

About twenty minuets after Seymour had been gone; a knock came at his office door. "Enter." He called out. He knew it was Riana. In the middle of the night it could be no other.

"Seymour, what are you doing? I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry, love. I was unable to sleep, so I came in here to get some work done. I did not mean to worry you so." He cooed to her.

Rikku stepped into the room and slid behind him. Her hands gently began to massage his shoulders. "You're tense. Thinking about being Potentate again?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

Seymour chuckled. He turned in his seat, reached out and grabbed around her waist before nuzzling her neck. "You know me too well. You are the only one I can trust with my deepest fears."

"That's because I love you and would do anything for you." She giggled lightly.

Seymour smiled. Her devotion was amazing. "Look into my eyes, Riana. I want to see that love for myself."

She shifted so she could do as he requested. His blue oculars dove deep into her green as if he was looking into her soul. At first she felt a chill run down her spine then nothing. It wasn't until he spoke was she released from the trance-like state she was in. "Head back to bed now. I will be there shortly." He kissed the top of her head before sending her off.

Rikku smiled and stood as if nothing happened. "I will be waiting for you then. Good night, Seymour."

--

Auron watched and waited, growing more and more anxious with each passing day. He was more and more short tempered with those around him; snapping at those who dared mention anything about Rikku.

Tidus had taken a chance and challenged him in friendly duels to help ease the stress. That was stopped after Auron broke one of his light swords and almost his arm at the same time. He had run to Yuna to be cured. She had yelled at the older man, but it did nothing to ease his mood. Finally the island found it best to leave him alone.

Over a week had passed and still there was nothing to be heard about Rikku. Auron knew that if she was with Seymour in Bevelle then surely there would be something about her on the sphere. But perhaps he would be lucky today. Today the ceremony for Seymour was be held. It was going to be broadcast all over Spira for everyone to see.

"_Hello and welcome to Spira News. Today is a special day for all of us here in Bevelle and around the world. Today we celebrate the rise of Lord Seymour of Guadosalam as our new Potentate. My name is Shelinda, and I will be presenting this event as it happens live."_ A woman with a huge grin and medium length brown hair stood talking into a microphone. Auron remembered her as the anchorwoman of the popular news show Spira News.

He gazed around at the people who gathered in Kimarhi's small hut and took note of the expressions they held. Wakka still seemed in awe of the soon to be anointed Potentate, his wife stood next to him arms crossed. It never was an easy thing to tell what Lulu was thinking, she was much like him in that she guarded her emotions well. Tidus sat on the floor next to Yuna trying to contain the anger before it could overcome him. Yuna was calm and took in what was being presented in front of her with discretion. Kimahri stood giving nothing away. Though Auron knew he agreed with him in the whole Seymour issue. He turned his attention back to the sphere.

"_I am standing here on top of Bevelle Temple waiting for Lord Seymour to emerge. It is almost time. Perhaps I can ask this person here their thoughts about today. Excuse me sir, can I ask you a few questions?" _Shelinda moved over till she stood next to a man in a black hood.

"_I would rather not if you don't mind." _The hooded figure responded before quickly moving away.

Auron widened his single good eye in shock. He knew that voice, though it had been years since he last heard it.

Shelinda was not daunted. _"No matter. Oh look! Here comes Lord Seymour now. Let's listen to Potentate Mika as he speaks."_

"_Denizens of Spira, I welcome you today to this special day. Please welcome Lord Seymour as he prepares to lead us into a new age. Today I will step down as potentate as he will take my place. I ask that you support him just as you have supported me. And now Seymour, I ask that you step forward so that I can pass on the title to you."_

Seymour stepped up as a young blond girl followed behind him. She was dressed in a long green dress with sheer covering over top. Her arms were bare, and her hair was pulled into intricate curls on top of her head. Elemental gems strewn throughout, giving an aura of beauty and deadliness.. Auron barely caught her figure before the camera moved away and focused on Seymour. No one else seemed to have seen, or if they did, no one said anything.

"_Seymour Guado, you have agreed to take over in my place as Potentate of Spira. But this means more then just making people happy. You must be willing to set aside your own personal agendas and focus on benefiting Spira. You must be willing to do all you can to help those around you to succeed. Are you prepared for this?"_

Seymour waited before answering as if he was thinking the question over. He then smiled and nodded as he replied. _"I will do all that you ask and more." _ He turned slightly and held his hand out to someone standing behind him. A small tanned hand placed itself into his own as the sphere pulled back to view who this new person was.

"_In an amazing turn of events, the new Potentate has presented us with a new woman who I assume will be ruling along side of Lord Seymour here in Bevelle. Isn't this exciting folks? I can only speculate as to who she might be." _Shelinda commented on the action.

The hut in Bevelle stopped listening as soon as they saw the outsider step into the screen. She did not smile, she didn't even look happy. It wasn't until Seymour leaned over and appeared to kiss her cheek before a smile broke out. Though Auron could see how phony it looked.

Tidus was the first to say anything. "What the…? Wasn't that…Riana?"

"You're right, but yet, I wonder. She didn't even look happy, did she?" Yuna asked.

As Wakka joined into the conversation next, Lulu sauntered over next to Auron. She talked in a hushed tone. "You knew she was in Bevelle, did you not?"

"I did." He answered.

"Then why have you not done anything? You can see for yourself how unhappy she is."

"She made her choice. Riana chose Seymour over me. There is nothing I can do now to change that." He dropped the conversation at that as he left the hut. Lulu's heart broke as she watched him give up on what he truly felt.

--

A celebration was held in honor of Lord Seymour's new position. Rikku stayed by his side for an hour or so before he dismissed her. She slowly made her way to her room and stripped out of the green dress. Throwing it onto her bed, she quickly changed into something more relaxing. Green shorts and an orange top filled that job quite well. Not that she remembered where it was from, it didn't matter.

Rikku slipped silently down the halls and into the garden behind the mansion. She needed some fresh air. A salty breeze blew from Bevelle Sea cooling her face and exposed skin.

Finding a hidden path, she made her way to the sea. The steps were old and deteriorating, but as long as she was careful she could do it. Reaching the bottom, Rikku placed her first step onto the soft sand. A wind blew past her again, and she could feel someone calling her name. Turning suddenly as if expecting someone to be there, she found nothing. She was alone. Another wind and she felt her name called again. A face entered her mind, one lost within her memories. He had dark hair and one scared eye, but for some reason Rikku was unable to place a name with the face. Yet she knew deep down she missed that face.

A sadness now filled her heart as she walked closer to the sea. Softly, slowly she began to sing.

_"I miss you"...that single phrase, I wrote in the sand  
The blue of the ocean that day was too bright._

Finding herself feeling more confident as she sang Rikku continued.

_A congested city, within the people crossing  
I wander alone looking for you  
I could faintly hear a voice calling me  
I turned around, but there was no one there._

The words came to her as she sang with all she was feeling inside.

_That kind of pain is just difficult  
The sun shines on me and it hurts._

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, yet she had to get this out.

_"I miss you"...that single phrase, I wrote in the sand  
The blue of the ocean that day was too bright  
"Please deliver this"...that single phrase, when I whispered it  
The color of the clouds that day was too sad._

Rikku lifted her face to stare at the sky. Deep down, she knew her words would reach the man that she was unable to say these words to.

_"It's not a story without end, or anything like that"  
You, who murmured this as you averted your gaze,  
Although, in this late hour, the time I've been made to understand the meaning of those words,  
You aren't here. _

Had he been the one to say those words? Somehow Rikku knew it to be true.

_The day I repeated playing dress-up  
I finally realized that it was just empty._

How true, so very true of what she felt now.

_"Thank you"...that single phrase I want to express  
The crowd of people run through the setting sun  
This heart that wants to cry is screaming  
The sun is looking and laughing at me._

_In the space where, tired of crying, I slumber, I dream of  
Whether or not you'll come to meet me. I Miss You. _

Tears now poured down her face as she tried to wipe them away. She had one last thing she had to say before she was done.

_"I miss you"...that single phrase, I wrote in the sand  
The blue of the ocean that day was too bright  
"Goodbye"...that word, if I say it  
I wonder if I can be saved from this feeling that's going to burst._

Rikku sat down on the sand until dusk watching as the waves washed in and out. It was serene, calming to her soul. The tears long since dried, a smile came across her features.

Another set of footprints joined her on the sand. She turned to see who it was.

"Lady Riana, Here you are. The master has been worried sick about you. Why didn't you have someone come down here with you?"

She stood and brushed the sand from her shorts before speaking. "I'm sorry. I needed some time alone. Where is Seymour at now? I shall go to him."

"Very good, milady. If you would follow me please." The servant turned on his heel not waiting to see if she was indeed following.

--

Seymour sat in his office waiting to hear from his lady. He had dismissed her to her room during the party, but he had not expected her to disappear. Seeing as there were no signs of struggle, he assumed she had left on her own. He only hoped she was still close by, perhaps still on the grounds?

If she were to leave and enter the streets of Bevelle, Riana might run into trouble. The population of the city would not like to have an Al Bhed within its borders. He had to protect her until the appointed time.

A gentle knock broke him from his thoughts. A male servant stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you master. But I have found Lady Riana. She is waiting for you sir."

Seymour smiled. "Very good, Maurice. Please, send her in."

He bowed before leaving and a moment later Rikku stepped in still dressed in her shorts and tank.

"Lady Riana." Seymour began until he took in her state of dress. "Riana, a lady should not be wearing such clothing. Whatever happened to what I had provided for you?"

"Sorry. I wanted to go for a walk in the gardens, but some of them are so nice that I feared I would ruin them if I wore them outside." Rikku apologized as she hung her head.

"Then we would just replace them. Do not concern yourself with such a trivial matter." He used one finger to lift her chin. Kissing her forehead he spoke again. "Let me take care of everything."


	15. No time to waste

A/n at the end, if I say it now it would give it all away.

Disclaimer: Right, whatever.

--

Cloaked figures surrounded the grounds late one night. It was a quiet night, not even the sounds of the city could be heard. It was enough to make him uncomfortable, but the sooner this was done the better. He had to get Rikku out of that man's grasp quickly.

Signaling to the other men with him, the figure pointed to an open window. It was on the second floor of the building and behind a stone wall. But he was persistent. They would find a way in somehow. "Ku." He whispered fiercely. (Go.)

Two man began climbing the wall as he looked on. When they reached the top, they threw down a rope for him to climb. Making sure the item in his pocket was secure, he grabbed on and began the climb. The three of them jumped down the other side landing in the soft grass below. Now that the easy part was done, they had to worry about being caught before they could reach the window.

The figure glanced at the men. "Oui eteud. Kad uid uv dra vmufan pat. Oui _fyhd_ dras du ghuf fa fana rana?" (You idiot. Get out of the flower bed. You _want_ them to know we were here?) He sighed before moving on.

"Seymour ryc sujat uh. Cra ec ymuha huf, cen." One of them spoke up after listening to a transmitter in his ear. (Seymour has moved on. She is alone now, sir.)

The man nodded as he noticed the light going off at the window. It was now or never. Carefully, he began to climb the trellis. When he reached the top, he gently opened the window and slid in as the others waited on the ground to keep watch for any guards.

Riana sat upright in bed at the soft footfalls of someone entering her room. She turned the light on quickly. "Who's there?" She questioned. In front of her window stood a cloaked figure. His face shrouded in darkness.

"Rikku. That is you, is it not?" The voice asked.

"Rikku is gone. Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" She pulled a dagger from under her pillow and held it out in front of her.

Very slowly so as not to startle her, the man reached up and removed his hood.

--

Auron packed his bags quickly. He had to get to Bevelle quickly before something happened. The boat was due to leave within the hour and he would be sure to be on it. Clothing and other nessesities were thrown in with no semblance of order. If memory served him correctly, then the person he saw on the sphere yesterday was an Al Bhed.

If he was lucky, he would be able to get out of town before anyone even noticed he was gone. Closing the zipper, he picked up the bag and headed out. All was going well until he reached the edge of the village. There stood five figures staring at him, all with angry looks.

"Just where do you think you are going man?" Tidus asked for them all.

"This is nothing that concerns you. I would advise you to stay out of it for your own safety." Auron answered.

"You are going to Bevelle aren't you?" Yuna asked in her soft spoken manner.

"Ya, we want to help save Riana too you know." Wakka added.

Auron looked around at the group. They all appeared quite determined. "And if I say no?"

"Then we go anyway!" Tidus answered.

"Kimahri think Auron might need help. We go with you to help."

Auron shook his head at his friend. The ronso's words were true. If he were to run into trouble while in the city, he would never be able to get Rikku out.

"Very well. Gather your things together." He consented. Not as if he would be able to stop them. "You have only until the boat leaves." He warned as they ran off. Moments later they returned all holding a bag of their own. (Or in the case of Lulu and Wakka, he carried two while she had only a small carry bag.)

"You were prepared." Auron noted.

"Lulu told us you would try something like this."Yuna replied. "We didn't want you leaving without us."

Auron turned his attention to the mage. She gave him a small knowing smile before moving past him.

"Well, shall we?" She asked in order to get them moving. "They won't wait for us forever."

Auron took the lead as they moved toward the beach and eventually the dock. He held one hand close to his katana in case he were to need it on the fiends that greeted them on the road. As it was, Lulu walked next to him and cast a quick thunder spell on any that dared get in the way.

She tried several times to get him to open up. Granted he was always a closed man, there were times when he would open up and allow someone in. Mostly that was Riana, but perhaps he would let it be another woman. She stopped and moved back to walk with her husband after the third attempt. Even his scarred eye began to narrow at her intrusions. Perhaps it would be best to just get to Bevelle quickly and find Riana.

The ride to the city would take several days. Five to be exact. They paired of in groups to sleep. Kimahri being the only one brave enough to pair with the distant man. As a whole they found it better to leave him alone and wait for him to speak.

On the forth night it was Yuna who found him sitting on the upper deck by himself. Sitting on the wooden deck next to him was a bottle of sake. Inwardly she groaned hoping that she hadn't found him wasted. Stepping closer Yuna was able to hear him talking to himself.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Rikku. I promise I will make this right. I promise on my sword I will save you from his grip." He lifted the flask to his lips and took a long swallow.

Feeling as if she was intruding, Yuna tried to leave silently. Auron's voice calling her name stopped her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

"No, it is fine." He replied without emotion. Truth was he really did need some companionship even if he did not show it.

Carefully Yuna came closer and sat next to him. She did not sit so close to be intrusive, but far enough to be heard. "Auron, I've been wanting to ask some questions for some time now."

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, but said nothing to stop her. Taking this as permission, Yuna continued.

"I know Rikku is my cousin. I saw it written by your hand. But what I don't understand is why you had taken care of her for all these years. What happened to Uncle Cid and aunt Mariam? And what about the rest of her family?"

Auron took another sip of sake and cleared his throat before speaking. "Many years ago Al Bhed and the rest of Spira lived in peace. That peace was shattered overnight. Many people have come up with reasons why this may have happened. To tell the truth, no one knows for sure. But they all agree on one thing, it happened days after the death of Jyscal Guado. Perhaps that is the reason, or perhaps not.

"I have looked deep into this for many years. All without telling Rikku what I have been doing. I told myself it was not in her best interest to know. She should have been able to grow up and marry free from matters such as these.

"Her home was attacked when she was only a small child. Cid asked me to take her far away from there, to protect her. I was still just a child myself, I did not know what to do with her. Through trial and error we were able to learn from each other. The woman of the village helped me as needs arose. In turn, I helped them as fiends attacked. It was a mutual benefit." After such a long explanation, Auron stopped and took another sip of his alcohol.

Yuna waited until he stopped before interrupting. "But what about Seymour? Why were you so against him before meeting him in the village?"

"I prefer not to discuss that now." He glanced up to the stars overhead. "It is getting late. You should head on in."

"But what about you? You will come soon too, right?" His silence was all the answer she needed.

--

Red hair was the first thing Riana saw as the hood was removed. Deep down she knew of someone else who had hair very similar to this man in front of her. But for some reason she was not able to think of his name.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded while still holding the dagger in front of her.

"I am sorry. Please drop the weapon and we can talk like civilized people." She noted a hint of accent in his voice and was even more reminded on someone she met before.

"No, I don't think I will. I suggest you leave now before my guards come. They won't show the same mercy as I am right now." She warned.

"Rikku, listen to me."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Riana screamed.

"Because that is who you are. Cid sent me to find you and take you home. My name is Chappu." He took a step closer to her and held a hand out waiting for her to take it.

"Chappu?" She questioned. The name sparked a memory deep inside. Her hands shook as she tried to repress them. "No! Leave me alone! Guards!" Riana shouted to be heard through the door.

Chappu moved quickly before she could react. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger of his own. "I am sorry, but this is for your own good, Rikku." He whispered to her just as guards rushed in the room. But not before he could scrape the back of her own hand. The sleep potion imbued into the weapon reacted almost right away. He caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Move away from her now!" He was warned as guns were trained on him.

"Sorry gentlemen. Afraid I can't do that." Chappu replied. His ear piece came to life just then as he could hear the panicked voices of the men below.

"Chappu, fryd ec kueh uh?" (Chappu, what is going on?)

"Hudrehk E lyh'd ryhtma, oy. Ajanodrehk lmayn pamuf?" He whispered back to them. (Nothing I can't handle, ya. Everything clear below?)

There was silence then sounds of a scuffle before the connection was cut off. Chappu cursed under his breath as the guards came closer.

--

"My, my my. What do we have here?" Seymour circled the small group of men gathered in his office. They all stared at him with fear filled eyes. One man stood apart from the rest unafraid of what the Potentate could do. Guards stood on the edge of the room weapons trained on the strangers.

"So who was in charge of this little kidnapping mission?"

"Oui drehg fa yna kuehk du damm oui? Pacetac oui fana dra unekehym gethybban." The man with red hair answered for them all. (You think we are going to tell you? Besides you were the original kidnapper.)

"Ah, pitiful Al Bhed. Even though I have tried so hard to create peace, this is the thanks I get?" Seymour moved so he was standing behind his desk once again. "Riana came to me of her own free will. So when you men came in uninvited and tried to take her from me, I believe that is nothing short of deserving of death."

"Oui suhcdan! Tu oui ajah ghuf fru oui yna taymehk fedr?" Several men moved forward to pull back Chappu before he could put them in any worse of a situation. (You monster! Do you even know who you are dealing with?)

Seymour looked on with intrigue. It didn't matter whether he understood what was said or not, the anger said everything. If he could push the man just a little farther, then maybe a public execution could be just the thing to bring the rest of Spira on his side.

He smirked to himself as he thought about how deceived Spira was. They had thought him to be some innocent man incapable of any evil thought. This would prove to all who really was in control. Riana was just the first part in his plan. The girl had been easy to control; all he had to do was prey on her doubts. The next step was to deal with the warrior Auron. That was being taken care of at that moment. Reports came in that morning telling him of the group that left the island. There was no doubt in his mind where they were heading.

That only left one person to deal with. If he could get these men worked up enough, then maybe he could find the whereabouts of the Al Bhed leader.

"We are finished here. Take them out of my sight." Seymour ordered with a swipe of his hand over the invaders.

The guards rushed to obey his command. When the room was empty and Seymour was alone, he sat down heavily into his shoopuff skinned chair. "All is going to plan. Soon, very soon, Cid."

--

Shorter them most of the others, but I really didn't have much more I could add without taking from future chapters. And before I get someone complaining about me using Riana instead of Rikku in the beginning, allow me to explain. Think of it as a slight pov change. At this point Rikku now thinks of herself as 'Riana.' I made this chapter to reflect on that change of thought. Gin


	16. Showdown in Bevelle

A/n: Those who have played played X2 may understand the reference added. Not that I could ever in my life picture Yuna saying it, it did fit the scene.

A/n2: For those of you who read this and not my other active fic, I urge to to check out my profile for an update. I will not go into detail here, but trust me I will finish both of these soon.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen of Spira. I stand here before you with grave news. For all that I have done in order to bring about peace in this world, there are those who would try and destroy even that. Just a fortnight past several people have been caught attempting in sneak into my palace and try and kidnap my future bride."

Several gasps escaped from those watching in the crowd. This was a horrible crime, the lady was an encouragement to them all.

"But do not worry. Lady Riana is fine. She was treated for only a minor scratch. Those responsible have already been put to trial, and in two days time will be facing their punishment. The court has ordered their death. Though is pains me to say this, the men responsible were of the Al Bhed tribe. The very ones that I have worked to support for so long have just caused their own undoing."

Seymour stepped off the podium, a frown upon his features. Inside though, he was planning everything out. In two days time Cid would come out of hiding and try to rescue the men who attempted the kidnapping.

--

Auron turned off the sphere just before the reporter Shelinda could speak. This man was full of lies and hypocrisy. It was time someone put an end to it soon. But before that, he had to get Rikku out of his grip. Somehow Seymour had tight control over her. Even if he were to sneak in like the Al Bhed had done, he risked being caught and stuck in the same position they were now in.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He growled within himself as he answered. On the other side stood Yuna.

"Auron?" She questioned softly. "May I talk to you?"

"Now would not be the best time." He replied as he tried to shut the door.

Yuna quickly stopped him by putting one hand between the door and frame. "It's important." She urged.

Auron sighed and let her enter. He walked away as she closed and locked the door behind her. "Did you see the sphere?" She asked after turning.

"I did, what about it?"

"Something isn't right. Have you ever heard of a trial such as this one happening so fast? It's almost as if Potentate Seymour knew this was going to happen and had people ready for it." She twisted her hands together in a nervous gesture.

Now that Yuna mentioned it, it did seem odd. And the _death_ of would-be kidnappers? That was harsh, even by Bevelle standards. "You may have a point, Yuna. But that doesn't help us. We need to think this through before we try anything."

"I understand. But I'm worried about Rikku. She's the only family I have left! We have to save her!"

"As long as Seymour thinks he has control over her, Rikku will remain safe. Right now though, we must be prepared for anything. She is not the same Rikku we know. If it comes down to it, we must fight her."

Yuna gasped in shock. One hand covering her mouth. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I do. I will not risk a Spira-wide war because of this one incidence." Auron said as he moved away to stare out a window overlooking the city.

Yuna dropped her hands to her side and held them in tight fists. "Very well. If that is what we must do, then count me out. I cannot stand by and watch you hurt her."

"Yuna, I do not do this because I want to. I do it because I have to. It should be the same for you as well."

"Are you saying we have no choice? Well I don't like your plan,I think it sucks, Auron. We have other choices and we will succeed. You may not think so, but we will do this, and we will do it without hurting her." After her speech, Yuna unlocked the door and left. She said all that needed said.

Auron waited until he knew she was gone before slamming his fist down on the windowsill.

--

"Hey, Yuna! You're back." Tidus called to her as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting with Lulu and Wakka discussing courses of action. Seeing the pained look on her face he jumped up to offer her comfort. "What happened?"

"I talked with Auron." She answered.

"Oh Yuna. What did he say?" Lulu rushed over to offer her own form of comfort.

Tidus wrapped one arm around her as she explained the conversation they had. It tore him up inside to know that Auron could be as heartless as he was.

Lulu was thinking along the same lines, but for a different reason. She knew that inside Auron harbored feelings for the young woman, why he would go out of his way to hurt her was beyond the mage's understanding. It just didn't make sense.

"Yuna, you look flushed. Why don't you go lay down for a bit. Allow us to worry about what we will do." Lulu suggested as she urged the healer into the bedroom.

With the woman gone for the moment, Tidus and Wakka began talking in hushed tones. "I know we need to rescue Riana and all, but why does Auron worry about the Al Bhed? What I don't get is why he would want to help them even though they tried to hurt her."

"I can't speak for Auron, but maybe he knows something we don't." Tidus thought. "You know he likes to keep a lot to himself and only tell us things as we need to know them."

"Has Kimahri returned yet?" Lulu asked as she entered the room once more.

"Nah. But I wouldn't worry about him. He can take care of himself, ya." Wakka answered his wife.

"You're right, Wakka. I'm being paranoid. This city is enough to put anyone on edge with the recent news and all." Lulu strolled over and sat in her husbands lap. He slowly began running his hand down her back to relax her. "So what have we got so far?"

--

"Riana!" Seymour shouted as he searched the palace for the woman in question. She was missing once again. They way that woman disappeared unnerved him. If his plans were to work, he would need her help. And he was willing to get it whether she wanted to or not.

"Seymour? Is that you calling?" She stepped out from around a corner dressed only in a towel. Her green eyes gazed on him in question.

"Ah, there you are my love. I was starting to worry when you did not respond." Seymour smiled as he gazed on her.

"I'm sorry. I could not hear you over the sound of the water. One of the servants said you were looking for me so I came running as soon as I could."

"In such a manner? My dear, I cannot bare the thought of them staring at your beauty the same way I do." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and led her back to her room. "Come, we have much we need to discuss."

"I guess so, but shouldn't I be dressed first?"

"You can do that once we arrive at your room. You know I do so love helping you decide on something suitable."

Riana giggled lightly. "Everything is suitable. You picked it all out yourself." She reminded him.

"That I did. But seeing you in them brings out a joy deep within me." He replied sweetly. Seymour opened the door for her once they arrived at her room. He sat down on the edge of her bed as he watched her move about the room.

"I see then." Making sure to hold the towel in place, Riana leaned over him to give him a soft kiss. "So what has become of those who attacked me?" She asked as she moved behind a screen.

Seymour stood from his spot and moved across the room. He reached into her closet and pulled out a blue silk floor length chiffon dress. He handed it to her before answering her question. "The court has order their death. In two days, we will be able to show Spira what happens to those who attack the house of Seymour Guado."

There was a rustling of fabric before Riana appeared from behind the screen. "Could you zipper me?" She asked him. "I can't seem to be able to reach it."

He nodded once as she turned. After zippering her into the dress, Seymour took the opportunity to run his hands along her sides admiring her curves. It was such a shame she had to be Al Bhed as well. It did put a damper on his plans. Then again, perhaps Spira did not need to know about her heritage. After all, in just a few short days the only ones who would know would be dead. Dead men tell no tales.

"Seymour?" She questioned him when he did not speak.

"My apologies. I was lost in thought once again."

"You think too much. For once how about you forget about politics and allow me to help you relax?" Riana turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a slight pout as she begged. "Please? I get so lonely without you at night."

"Well, I suppose one night won't hurt." He kissed her gently and reached around her to pull a single flower from a vase on her dresser. Carefully Seymour slipped it into her hair behind her ear. "As long as you promise to help me in two days when I present our convicts to Spira."

"You know I would do anything for you." She answered.

That was just what he wanted to hear.

--

Auron had become even more moody the following day then ever before. This time even Kimahri had to stay away. It was suggested to him once to leave town and work out some of his aggression on nearby fiends.

So that was where he was at that moment. He should have been in the city thinking of ways to rescue Rikku, not out here fighting. Thoughts of what Seymour must be doing to Rikku tore at his soul. He was using some sort of mind control over her, that much was obvious. Problem was how was he going to break it?

He also had Wakka to deal with on top of that. He was willing to help Rikku because he didn't know the truth, but yet he was still willing to allow the other men to die. Nothing anyone could say would change his mind. Not even his own wife, though to her credit she did try. He wondered if anyone told him about Rikku yet. If they did, it was sure that he wouldn't still be here.

Yuna knew about Rikku, and he was sure the blond did as well. He may be naive, but the boy wasn't dumb. Tidus just asked the wrong questions at the wrong time. He wanted everything to be fair for everyone. But Spira was not like that. He would see that eventually.

Kimahri was supportive of anything he wanted. The Ronso had seen much, and was willing to expose that information if it came down to it. That time would come soon.

So that just left himself. He had to find where he stood in this whole mess. Lulu suspected he had feelings of more then just caretaker for Rikku. But what were they really? Why was he here? He tried to tell himself over and over that it was only because of the promise he made to her father. But if that was the case, then why was her marrying Seymour eating away at him like this? Was it because it was Seymour, or the fact it was not really her but his mind control over her?

No, if he were to be honest with himself, it all came down to one thing. He loved her and could not bare the thought of her with another. But then, if he did love her, how could he stand the thought of hurting her? He told Yuna he would do it if he had to, but he knew now that he wouldn't be able to.

With that decision in mind, it was time he turned back. They would need new weapons if they even hoped to stand a chance.

--

The others were still deep in discussion devising plan after plan when he burst in the room. Auron smirked as he looked around at all the shocked faces.

"Auron?" Lulu questioned. He must have gone mad.

"I have finally come to a conclusion." He answered the unasked question. "Be ready everyone. We leave at dawn. Tidus?" He turned to the blond.

"Do you know anything about weapon customization?"

Tidus looked at him in slight fear. His voice shook as he answered. "A little, not much."

"Good, I'll need you to come with me. Lulu, I'll need you with me as well. I'll need your magic. The rest of you, gather what items you can and bring them to me. We don't have much time so let's hurry." Auron turned on his heel and left the room. He waited in the hall for the two to join him.

They seemed to be a little slow in following him. He had to say something to make them hurry. "No time to waste. Let's go."

They did so without hesitation after that. He had talked to the owner of the inn they were staying in and found out that outside he had a fire pit that was used for just what he needed, weapon customization. It was a side job he used to make extra gil when needed.

"What is this place?" Tidus asked when they entered.

"If we are going up against Seymour, then we must be ready." Auron answered. "Lulu, light the fire."

She did so without a word. Auron seemed a changed person. He had a mission now. She smiled in spite of herself. Maybe now he finally was able to accept the thoughts that raged inside of him.

The group spent most of the day coming and going as they each brought handfuls of gems and and other items to be used in Auron's plan. He melted everything down before demanding their weapons as well.

They did not argue, simply handed them over.

It was near night fall when he finished. He called them all outside to present them with the modified weapons. First he handed over Lulu and Yuna's.

"These will allow you both to be able to cast even the highest level of magic without taking a toll on your mana power. You may not even be able to feel the drain until hours later. You will need that extra boost they give.

"Wakka, Tidus, Kimahri. These weapons were forged to bring out your hidden power. They will allow you to evade more attacks even as you deal more damage yourself. The weapons are so light, you will find yourself able to move faster. Take the time to get used to your new weapons, but make sure you get to sleep early. We have a big day ahead of us once the sun rises." Auron explained to them.

"But, Auron. What about you and Riana?" Yuna questioned after she stopped admiring her staff.

"I have that covered as well. I will have Riana's with me. Once she is broken of whatever spell Seymour has placed over her, she will be able to fight along side us."

"You mean, you're not going to hurt her after all?"

"No, Yuna. I never was. I had to prepare you all for the worse case. If something were to go horrible wrong." He explained. "Now go! Practice and get some rest!" He ordered.

Everyone took off eager to try out the new weapons. Lulu stood back though holding onto her new doll.

Auron didn't seem to notice her until she spoke. "Auron, I want to thank you. You have given them a new reason to fight."

"I don't want to fight, but it seems we have no choice. I have just prepared them as best as I was able."

"Did you not see their faces though? They were happy to see you so happy. You are not moping around like you have been for the past several days. You may not know it, but you are the encouragement of the group. We all look up to you."

"I'm not a person to look up to, Lulu. I am a failer at everything I do. We are in this mess because I was unable to protect her from him."

"But you are here now, and that is what matters most. They don't care the reasons why. All that matters to them now is helping you. But, do you know why _you_ are here?"

"Yes, Lulu. I believe I do."

"Good. Then make sure that when the time comes, she knows that as well." Lulu warned him before leaving him alone.

--

The crowd was restless as they watched the three men being led out in chains. It was time the Al Bhed learned a lesson. The screen behind the elevated stage showed the face of Shelinda as she reported on the event.

"_Good morning, Spira. I am Shelinda, and I stand here live as we witness the death of would-be kidnappers and murders of our very own Lady Riana. She had been injured just days ago as these men broke into the palace, but was able to hold them off long enough for her guards to capture them. Surely she is an inspiration to us all._

"_Oh! It looks as we are all set here now. Once Potentate Seymour arrives we will be able to begin."_

The six of them split up in pairs in preparation. Lulu and Wakka, Tidus and Yuna, and finally Kimahri and Auron. They needed to be spread out in order for all plans to be put in action.

Auron and Kimahri were to try and reach the stage where Seymour and Rikku would be. They would hold him off until Tidus and Yuna were able to join. Wakka and Lulu were responsible for making sure the prisoners would be able to escape.

Auron glanced around the square making sure everyone was in place. His eye scanned having no problem finding the first couple. He searched again to find Wakka and Lulu. They were not in the assigned place. He soon found them several yards away. They both seemed to be having some sort of breakdown.

He roamed his eye over to what they were staring at. When he saw the lock of red hair, he knew what it meant. "Oh ramm. It's Chappu." He whispered under his breath.

--

Seymour and Riana soon arrived in due time. The crowd was growing impatient and restless. Seymour glanced over them all as he smiled.

"Citizens of Spira. I stand here today to witness this horrible deed along side you. In order to keep Spira safe, we must put an end to any that oppose they way of peace that we seek. My Lady was injured when they broke in, a crime that shall be paid for dearly." He turned next to him and grasped Riana's hand. "My lady, if you will." He signaled for her to issue the order.

She gave a brief nod of the head. "I thank you all for your ongoing support these last few days. As you can see, I have come through just fine. However, as for the lives of these men over here," She pointed to her left. "Kill them."

At those words several bodies rushed into action. Ice surrounded guards freezing them in place. A blur of black and yellow ran out to slice the bonds that held the prisoners where they stood. Light surrounded them next as a healing spell washed over them. Cuts and bruises closed right away.

What appeared to be a blitzball bounced around the walls of the square scaring away the population who had not run before. In a matter of minutes all that remained were a Ronso holding a spear at chest level of the Potentate, five others all standing ready for battle, the prisoners as they glanced around in confusion, and most strange of all ten men all wearing dark robes with hoods covering their faces.

Riana stood unaffected by the scene in front of her. She still held onto Seymour's hand.

"Ahh, the mighty Sir Auron. We meet again it seems." Seymour spoke without fear. Kimahri thrust his spear a little closer to his skin drawing blood. He didn't even seem to notice as he glanced up at the sphere screen behind him. Cameras had been left running and were still recording all the events as they happened. "I would advise you to be careful what you do. All of Spira is watching you right now.

Auron narrowed his eye before shouting orders. "Wakka, get them out of here! Kimahri, Lulu, go with them. Get them out of the city." He shouted indicating the prisoners. Auron had seen the men in cloaks and could only assume they were Al Bhed as well. Well let them do as they wished. His only thoughts were on Rikku.

"Very impressive, Sir Auron. But you know, even as we stand here many more guards are about to arrive at this very moment." Seymour taunted.

Tidus and Yuna glanced around to see that he was telling the truth.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken you yourself have things to answer for. Twelve years ago, you deserted your ranks in the temple service. An offense punishable by death. But I will not be the one to order that. I believe I will leave that order up to Lady Riana." He urged her forward and closer to the man that stood in front of them brandishing his sword ready to strike.

"It's been a long time, _Sir Auron_." She spoke with malice. "You have a lot of fortitude to show yourself here now, and to bring so many down with you? Very well. If this is what you want, then I shall be the one to give it to you." She stepped off the platform and stood in front of him. Her long dress flowed around her as waves of magic swirled about her body.

"Enough!" Someone shouted before any action could take place. "What have you done to her, Seymour? You have turned her into a monster like yourself!"

All eyes turned to watch as one of the hooded figures revealed himself. His bald head and swirled irises showed him to be Cid, leader of the Al Bhed.

"As I have thought. How you were able to live so many years ago is beyond me, but a matter that I will rectify today." Seymour stated as Cid moved closer.

"Just go ahead and try it. I have learned a few tricks in the past decade." Cid challenged.

Riana turned her attention from the man in red in front of her to the bald one who just spoke. "You come here to mock my love?" She spit the question out.

"No! I came here to talk some sense into that brain of yours. You are not some Lady that belongs in the Bevelle courts. You are Rikku, bnehlacc of the Al Bhed. And my daughter."

Riana paused. The magic she had began to gather in her hands slowly weakened. Seymour was losing her. He had to think quick if he wanted anything.

"Lady Riana, don't listen to them. They speak lies. It is I who knows what is truly best for you."

Riana smiled as she closed her eyes. The next thing anyone knew, Cid was surrounded by the light of a flare spell.

--

Well I was trying to end this, but it became so long I think it's best I stop here. Sorry about the cliffy, but trust me it will all work out in the end...maybe.


	17. It all comes down to this

A/n: Well, we have finally come to the last chapter on this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. (You better, I lost sleep over this thing at times.) I still have one unfinished work that seems to be drawing to a close as well.

One more thing. I know in the last chapter I told you to take a look at my profile for some important information, well that is still true here. If you want to know, then check it out. And I'm really sorry, but it comes first before this.

--

"But how? Why? I don't get it, brudda." Wakka tried to grasp his mind around what he was witnessing at that moment. Chappu was alive and helping Al Bhed. It just wasn't possible.

"Wakka, allow me to explain. Twelve years ago when I was ordered to attack the Al Bhed city I couldn't do it. Instead I turned around and killed those who I was supposed to fighting with. I was not alone though. Others also began to follow my lead. Together we were able to drive out the Bevelle troops. However, even with my fighting skill, I was injured badly. Very close to near death. A woman hovered over me after that, and took care of me until I could take care of myself.

"She was a beautiful woman, and I soon fell in love with her. After a year I finally asked her to be my wife. Cid agreed it was the best thing for both of us, and presided over the whole ceremony."

"But I thought you were dead. Why didn't you try and contact me, ya?" Wakka interrupted. Lulu, too, agreed with her husband's question.

Chappu continued his story. "Spira thought me to be dead. I had to remain in hiding to protect the whole tribe. Then recently, we had seen Rikku on the spheres. Cid ordered a small group of us to infiltrate the city and rescue her. We had thought it was going to be easy. I even had a dagger imbued with sleep should she try and resist. It seemed so effortless, except for one thing."

"Rikku? I don't get it." Wakka scratched his head in confusion.

Chappu sighed. Then again, perhaps Auron had changed her name at one point to protect her. "The one you saw today next to Seymour is Rikku. Daughter of Cid. Bnehlacc of the Al Bhed."

"Whoa, whoa. You mean Riana, ya?"

"Chappu, what does this 'bnehlacc' mean?" Lulu asked.

"Rikku is the leader's daughter. Giving her the status of _princess_." Chappu answered. He leaned back in his seat next to the fire and allowed them to absorb all he had just said.

--

"Uncle Cid!" Yuna shouted as she rushed to the fallen man's side. She couldn't believe what she saw. Rikku had just attacked her _own_ _father_!

Auron was beside them in moments. He held Cid's head up as Yuna tried to cast a cure spell on him. It has the desired effect.

"Auron, glad to see you alive." He turned his head to the crying woman on his other side. "Yuna, you look just like your father. I'm glad to see you have grown so strong." He released a slight chuckle. "Auron?"

"Sir?"

"Stop him. I don't know what that man has done to my daughter, but obviously it's not right otherwise you would not be here fighting. Stop him, and release my daughter."

"Yes sir. I will do it, for you."

"Not just me, son. I can see the love for her shining in your eye when you look at her. Do this not only for me, but for yourself as well."

"Cid." Auron gasped when he closed his eyes.

"Don't you worry about me. This old body still has some life left in it yet." Cid reassured him. Yuna casted a high level healing spell before other men came over and carried him away.

"You ready, Yuna?" Auron asked when they were both on their feet.

"I am. We will stop this here and now." She answered with determination.

They ran up and stood on either side of Tidus who was busy holding Seymour's guards back alone.

"'Bout time you guys got here. I thought I was going to have to fight alone."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Auron replied.

Yuna began the fight by casting protect and shell spells to cut back on the damage they were due to receive. Each time another wave would rush in to attack, Auron took them out by jumping in the air and slamming his sword into the ground. The resulting shock wave took out most of the enemy, and what he missed Tidus followed up with a quick sword strike.

Finally they came to Rikku and Seymour. They stood side by side watching as men were defeated in waves. Rikku's dress still flowed around her as the magic had not yet dissipated.

"So you have come to receive your deaths?" Seymour stated. "Very well. We can arrange that for you. My Lady, if you will." Seymour held one hand out for Rikku to start.

"So you would send others to fight for you?" Auron questioned his motive.

"Forgive me, Sir Auron. You do not seem to think she is willing to fight for me."

"How can you do this to her? Have you no shame?" Yuna was next to ask.

"Lady healer. Do you not want to see her happiness?"

"I'll only be happy when she is with the one she truly loves." Yuna answered. She was quickly knocked back when a water spell surrounded her before disappearing. She managed to stay on her feet as the shell took most of the damage.

Rikku did not smile even once as she casted spell after spell at the three. The unseen wind grew stronger as the battle raged on.

"Rikku, fight it!" Tidus shouted after being hit by a particularly strong firaga. "You can't let him control you like this!"

Auron braced himself as he began to figure out her fighting pattern. She would be hitting him with a thundaga attack next. He watched as she held one hand up calling the storm, but instead of the strong magic he expected. He was hit with a slightly weaker thundara spell.

Seymour noticed it as well. "Don't let them get to you." He encouraged her. "Fight on, and show them how you really feel."

Tidus was the first to be stopped in mid attack as Rikku turned him into stone. Yuna hurried to cast an esuna to soften the spell cast over him. Rikku took in the action and cast silence on the healer. That would cut the strength of them down by one.

"Rikku, stop this! You must fight through his words. Fight and free yourself. Don't let him win!" Auron shouted near the end of the fight. He was becoming tired, but had to hold on for her sake.

Another flare spell was released from her fingertips just as he finished speaking. It hit him just as she collapsed to the ground. How could she do that to him? The air around her died and she covered her face with her hands. Rikku's shoulders convulsed as tears poured down. Yuna ran to her side and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Shh, it's alright. We're here for you. Go ahead, cry it out."

"Yuna?" Rikku lifted her face to look at what she had just done. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to. I tried so hard to stop, but...I-I couldn't!"

"We understand. You didn't do anything wrong. Seymour is the one to blame." Tidus added. He kneeled down in front of them giving his own version of support.

"How dare you intervene in my plans. This cannot go unpunished." Seymour seemed to float as he moved next to where Rikku had collapsed to the ground. "Arise, Riana. We still have much work to do." He held one hand down to her waiting for her to take it.

Yuna and Tidus gasped in horror as they watched Rikku very slowly reach out and take his offer. Once she was next to him, they walked together to where Auron lay on the ground still dazed. Slowly Rikku reached into his coat and pulled out the weapon he had been carrying for her. She strapped it on her wrist and was about to strike the final blow when a small group entered the square once more.

A ball came flying effectively knocking her back and saving Auron's life. "We came back to help, ya." He shouted.

"Looks like you needed us after all." Lulu added.

"Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri!" Yuna called to them in relief. If there was ever a time she was glad to see them, it was now.

The three newcomers took fighting positions and Yuna tried healing the wounded warrior.

Lulu began this next stage of battle by double casting a demi spell. They did not want to hurt Rikku, but she would need to be weakened somehow. Seymour immediately cast cure on her and smirked when the group groaned in aggravation. He would have a little fun before finishing them off.

Rikku used her speed before running up to Kimahri and using her new weapon punched him in the midsection. He fell down to the ground without a fight. Yuna quickly cured him and he shook his mane out as he stood again.

Auron was on his feet again, barely, and began to shout orders. "Kimahri, out for Tidus. Tidus, haste the group. You will need the extra speed if you are to stand a chance of evading her attacks."

"Lulu, demi then osmose. Use her mana as your own." Each person followed his orders exactly. In a short time they soon had Rikku leaning over and panting for breath. Yet, Auron still had not taken a turn at attacking. His health was almost as low as hers, yet the power of his sword deceived his body making him feel much stronger. He would wait until she was closer to defeat before striking.

That moment was not far away now. "Wakka, blind her then switch for me."

"Whatever you say, Auron. Take that, ya!" He shouted as his ball went flying into Rikku.

She stumbled a moment before lashing out. But since she was blind, Rikku missed the attack. Auron ran in and used the flat of his blade to strike. It had the desired effect and Rikku fell to the ground once again.

"You are strong. Much stronger then you all appear. Very well. It is my turn now." Seymour stepped in front of Rikku and _changed. _Not just a normal change as in expression, he became something different. All the cameras in the area exploded as he pulled mana directly from the air around them and became something almost inanimate.

"Now we shall see who is really stronger." It was him speaking, yet it almost sounded otherworldly.

"Now. This is it. This is what it all comes down to. Show Spira the truth of who Seymour is! You won't have another chance like this." Auron shouted out to encourage those with him. He could see they were weakening and about to give up.

"I'm with you, Auron. Let's do this!" Tidus cheered along with him.

It did not take long for the others to follow suit. Nothing was held back this time. Each one gave everything they had, and then some. Yet they still seemed to be losing. Maybe Seymour really was too much for them.

--

Rikku sat up in the middle of the fight. She was torn over what she should do. She wanted to help her friends to defeat Seymour for what he had done to her. He had taken control of her mind and used her to do his will. Yet deep down, she knew that Seymour really did care about her. She watched as he slammed Auron with spell after spell. Still Auron fought on. It seemed as the more pain he was in, the more damage he dealt.

The two men were fighting over her. No, not over her; _for her. _As many times as Auron was knocked out, he still would get up once again and fight on. It did not matter what he did to himself, he was fighting for her. After Yuna had once again revived him, Rikku knew it was time for action.

If Seymour really cared about her like he said he did, then he would not have had to erase the memories of her friends from her mind. He would not have needed to take _him_ away from her. Auron came here to save her because he cared.

She checked to make sure that the weapon was strapped securely to her wrist before getting up. The battle seemed to pause as she made her way to them. Seeing that all eyes were on her almost made her stop, but she pushed that thought away. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rikku took Kimahri's place and stood next to Auron.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said. "Had to work out a few things first."

Auron was leaning on his sword as he tried to stay upright. He nodded once to her.

"Lady Riana. You would now fight me too?" Seymour asked when he saw what side she now stood on.

"Yes Seymour, I would. You have taken much away from me. My friends, family, and most of all, you tried to take away the man that I truly love. I cannot stand by and watch you continue. I will stop you too!"

As she spoke, Rikku could feel a power growing bigger inside her. It grew and grew until she could stand it no longer. Just when she thought she was going to burst, she shouted out something no one expected. "Ultima!"

Seymour found himself surrounded by blackness before waves a magic in greens and purples tore at his flesh. He screamed in pain as time seemed to stand still and he wished he would die. The sphere finally closed in on him and he could see the world once again. Seymour fell to the ground defeated.

"No! This cannot be!" He was in shock. The one spell even he himself was unable to master was just cast at him. It was impossible.

Throwing the claw aside, Rikku ran to him before he died. "My dearest lady, you would have pity on me now?"

"Seymour, why? Why did you do it?" She whispered.

Everyone gathered closer as they listened to him speak as he took his dieing breaths.

"I did it all for revenge. I killed my own father with these hands and blamed it on Al Bhed." He weakly held up his hands in presentation before dropping them once again. "I wanted my father to suffer as I had done when he supported Cid instead of his own son. I despised the Al Bhed. Wanted them all to die, slowly and painfully. But then you...you Lady Ri...Lady Rikku, you helped me to find love.." He struggled for air as he came closer to death.

"But you took so much away from me. How can you say you loved me when you didn't even give me a chance to love you back?" Rikku accused him. "You didn't love me, you loved the woman named Riana that you controlled into doing your will." Tears poured freely down her face.

"Rikku, we should go now." Lulu spoke softly.

"I am sorry. Forgive me, forgive me Lady Rikku." Seymour took one last breath before falling lifeless in her arms.

--

The group slept soundly that night. They had all had a long day and needed the rest. One person though, was unable to sleep. She stood wrapped in a thick robe staring out at the city below her. Rikku had too much on her mind to even think about sleeping.

It had been a shock to hear the truth about the twelve year long war from Seymour himself. To think all this had started because Jyscal fought so hard for a truce, only to end up being the cause of separation.

Wakka had made peace with her people now, and with his brother. They had so much time to make up. Chappu didn't know how much he hurt his brother by cutting him off, but that was soon forgotten when Wakka found out he was an uncle. Lulu was still as supportive and silent as always.

Yuna and Tidus seemed to be getting along so much better now too. She was happy to see that they had found a happiness in one another. They deserved it too. Yuna even told her that she was thinking of saying yes if her were to ever ask her to marry him.

Once Cid had recovered, he refused to let her leave his side. Her memories of him were still fuzzy at best, she was so young when she left, but he assured her they would have time to make new ones. He told her how her mother had died during the attack, and held her as she cried for the woman she barely knew. It was difficult for both of them.

At her urging, Kimahri agreed he would try and return to the mountain. It had been so long, surely they would not still be upset with him. Seeing as one camera had not been destroyed in the battles, Spira was able to see for themselves the truth of what they thought their Potentate to be. It could not be denied any longer. It would take time, they knew, but perhaps Kimahri would be able to find another and marry again.

That left only one person. Rikku glanced to the door where he slept on the other side. He finally was able to admit that he loved her, but it would take time for him to learn to show it in front of others. That was fine by her. Ten years may have separated them, but when you had love what did a number really mean? If her own father supported them, then she knew it was something to be treasured.

The object of her thoughts appeared standing in the door covered in only a pair of black boxers. "Rikku, what are you doing? You should have been in bed hours ago." He tried to use a hand to cover a yawn that escaped.

Rikku giggled at the action. Auron frowned before moving to stand next to her. "I'm sorry, Auron. I had so much on my mind I just couldn't sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Then I guess I'll just have to stay up with you." He leaned over and began to nuzzle her neck.

She tried to push him away, but found his grip on her too strong. "You're tired. Don't stay up because of me."

"Then come with me. I promise to keep you warm." Before she was able to reply, Auron covered her mouth with his own. Rikku found herself lost in him, it was hard to tell what way was up or down. Then without breaking the kiss, Auron picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the room with him.

Gently he lay her on the bed and untied the robe from her body. He ran his hands under it relishing the soft skin that was below. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper one question. "Rikku, when Seymour controlled you, he didn't ever...take you, did he?"

Rikku paused as she thought about what he was asking. She wore a confused expression until she figured out what he meant. "Auron." She whispered. "You don't have to worry. I'm as pure today as the day I was born. I don't think he wanted anything like that from me."

Auron let out a relieved sigh. "That makes me glad." He nuzzled her neck once again. "I really do love you, and I'm sorry for letting you go through that."

"I know you do, and I love you too. But you do not need to blame yourself for what I myself had done. If I had only listened to you to begin with, we would not have been in that mess."

"Perhaps not, but it did make me realize what my true feelings were. If you had not left, I would not have ever seen you for who you truly are."

Rikku smiled before yawning. "You know, maybe I am tired after all."

Auron chuckled. "Very well. Good night, bnehlacc." He kissed her gently before they both fell to the spell of sleep dreaming of fields and flowers spread as far as the eye could see.

--

Well that's it! I finally finished. Maybe if I get enough requests I might add an epilogue. Not sure yet, but I rather like it like this. It leaves so much open that you can imagine whatever you want next to happen. Well let me know what you all think. Gin


	18. Epilogue two years later

A/n: Well here it is. The epilogue. I sat down one day and tried to think of a nice ending for all this. I had all these great ideas of what I could do. Then I realized something. It was starting to sound more and more like the final act of PGSM. (Cookies to anyone who can tell me what PGSM is.) But oh well. Not everything will be the same. After all, this is Auron and Rikku. Gin

A/n2: This seemed to write itself, however, it became extremely long. I know it has a lot happening, but it was either a long one (almost 30 pages) or I post an epilogue in parts. Not what I really wanted to do. Hope that doesn't discourage you from reading though!

Disclaimer: Gin owns no rights to Final Fantasy X or PGSM.

--

Rikku stood in the center square of Besaid waiting for Auron. They had agreed to meet together that afternoon for some things that needed to be discussed.

Two years had passed since the events of Bevelle and Seymour. Rikku was now twenty, Auron thirty. A lot had happened in that time. Tidus had left right away to go back to Zanarkand and Guadosalam. He had things he needed to settle back home, then to make sure he knew for sure what really happened to his parents. He found them floating together peacefully in the farplane.

Yuna had gone with him for support, and they came back together with her being the new owner of a ring on her finger. Everyone was so happy for them. And a wedding was held only months later.

Once Auron had found out about the engagement, he right away insisted that Rikku would need her own place. She couldn't stay with the couple any longer. So he and several other men of the village got together to build it. (Rikku had to admit she enjoyed watching a shirtless Auron work. The other men noticed it as well, and would gently tease the man, but he would shake it off with a smirk and continue working.)

Lulu walked out of her hut and waved to Rikku as she waited. With a smile, Rikku returned it. It was amazing at how much the mage had changed. Her and Wakka were now the proud parents of a little baby boy. About eight months old. He had the red hair of his father, and red-brown eyes. A nice mix between his two parents.

Rikku sighed as she looked around for Auron. He was supposed to have been here by now! She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in frustration. "And I thought it was only woman who were late all the time." She spouted.

"Only when it involves dressing up." She did not expect a reply and jumped into the air and spun at the same time.

"Auron!" She scolded. A hand covered her chest as she tried to breath normally again. "Don't do that to me!"

"My apologies. Are we ready?" He held an arm out for her to take. Readily Rikku did so. "So where should we start first?" Auron asked as they began walking.

"Well, you know I need a dress. Plus we need to let everyone know. Think Kimahri will come down from Gagazet to join us?"

"Oh I think he will." Auron chuckled. He led them in front of a new eatery that had just opened up on the island. It may not have been much, but Besaid was starting to catch up with the rest of the world. "Ladies first." He said as he held open the door.

Rikku giggled at how chivalrous he could be, but allowed him to hold the door. The walked in together and found a seat next to the window. Before continuing the discussion they had outside, a server came over and took their order.

"So, we left off with you needing a dress. What did you have in mind?" Auron picked up.

"I'm not sure." Rikku confessed. "It has to be white. Obviously."

"Obviously."

"Hey, are you teasing me?"

"No, I would never do such a thing." Auron deadpanned.

With a scowl, Rikku went on. "How about moon lilies? They are in season, right?"

"As far as I know." Auron answered and took a sip of his water. "What about food? Don't you think we ought to provide for our guests?"

Rikku laughed as she had forgotten all about that part. They sat there for the next hour planning. Just what was it they were planning? Why it was none other then a wedding. Their wedding in fact.

Auron had waited until he had finished with the construction of her home before asking. When he showed it to her, Rikku gazed around and wondered why it was so big if it was just going to be her living there. It was then that he had knelt down and pulled a ring from his pocket. Naturally she had said yes. Of course if was not with words, he had taken the kiss she gave him as an affirmative. That was a year ago.

--

Rikku lay on her bed staring at the ring on her finger. It was hard to believe, but in just two short weeks she would be married. And to Auron of all people. The man she had thought to be untouchable for so long, yet here she was. The only one he allowed to get close. It was a young woman's dream come true.

Everything was ready. Well almost. Together they planned to go to Luca and pick out a dress for her to wear. Yuna and Lulu had both mentioned that the selection they had was by far better then Besaid. So with a little persuasion (and a little puppy dog eyes) Rikku managed to convince Auron to take her. She couldn't wait. It was going to be so exciting. The only time she had been to a city was when Seymour took her to Bevelle. And even then she was only allowed around the palace grounds.

With a happy sigh, she rolled over and went to sleep.

--

A woman sighed as she entered the village that night. "It's small, but I suppose it will do. Come on boys, I'm tired and need to rest."

"Yes, ma'am." The followed after her stumbling with carrying all the bags.

"And don't drop anything again, or I'll have your head." She warned.

They didn't stop until they reached the inn. As the woman walked in she was spotted by the the proprietor.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"Yes dear, you can. I'll need two rooms for the night if you have them."

"You're in luck. I have exactly two left. With the wedding going on, rooms have filled up quickly. Are you here for that as well?"

'Wedding?' The woman thought. 'What wedding?' "Well, of course I am. I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I?"

"Of course." The proprietor chuckled. "Very well. Here you go, and have a nice night." He handed over two keys and the woman took them quickly.

She would find all about this wedding eventually.

Making her way back to her assigned room she thought about who it could be that people would make this much fuss over. The blitzball player from Zanarkand got married about a year ago, so it couldn't be him. Who else on this island was known enough for the extravagance?

She unlocked her door and slipped into the room not even bothering to see if her boys were following. It was a long trip and she was tired.

"Where would you like this stuff?" One of them asked. He was a stout man, but not fat. He had the eyes of a Bevellian though he could have easily been from anywhere. His voice broke the woman from her thoughts.

She sighed in aggravation. "Well I don't know! I don't care, just put them over there!" She pointed over to a corner of the room away from the door. She collapsed on the bed right afterwards. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. Make sure you lock the door on your way out. Oh, and here's the key to your room." She quickly flung the key to his waiting hands.

"Goodnight, ma'am. Raze will be over in the morning for you."

"Fine, fine. Just leave me." She closed her eyes and waited until she heard the door close behind him before deciding to change.

--

The next morning Rikku practically bounced out of her home to greet the day. She had always been an early riser, but now she had an even better reason to be up. Her father was going to be there that day and meet the group. Together they were going to hold the pre-wedding shower. Parties were always a good thing in the young woman's eyes.

She stopped short when she saw an unfamiliar face coming out of the inn. He was a thin man, average build, brown hair. And he appeared to be confused.

Cocking her head, Rikku went over to see if maybe she could help. "Excuse me. You look lost. Anything I can help you with?"

He startled for a second before regaining his bearings. "Um, sure. Can you tell me where I can find some..." He stuttered for a moment and she had to lean closer to hear what he said. "Kaleya wants me to find her some 'woman things' and I have no idea where to find that kind of stuff." He whispered the last part as if embarrassed.

Rikku giggled, she liked this man. He was so open. "Looking for your wife then?" She asked. His face paled at the implication, so she quickly took it back. "Guess not. Well, okay, no matter. I'll help you. Tell Rikku what you need!" She raised a fist in the air and swayed her hips back and forth.

"Raze." He said quickly. At her look of confusion he elaborated. "My name. I am Raze. And I assume you are Rikku?"

"You got it." She smiled again as she led him over to one of the shops. "Besaid really doesn't have a lot, but we have what you need."

Little did either of them know, but another person stood nearby watching them. He saw what appeared to be Rikku flirting with another man. Auron was not going to like this. But why would Rikku be leaning close to this other man if she didn't like him? With a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, he took off.

--

"I know you don't like it, but I know what I saw ya."

"Wakka, please. For your sake, you had better make sure you know exactly. Rikku would not dare attempt what you are accusing her of." Auron stood in Kimahri's hut pacing. Since the Ronso was off on Gagazet, he was not needing the home for the time being. Auron had taken over the care of it in his absence.

"I know that, ya. But you should have seen them for yourself." Wakka's normally tan features were pale from the information he gave. An angry Auron was not good.

With a growl Auron turned to the man. Wakka managed to keep the squeak from slipping out. "Fine. I will do just that. But not a word to anyone else until I know for sure."

"Hey, no problem." Wakka waved his hands in a surrender motion in front of him as color returned to his face.

Auron opened the door to the home just in time to see Rikku and the mystery man walking back from wherever they had gone. They both held some bags in their arms, and Auron could see some very personal items trying to spill from the top. His good eye narrowed in ire. It was time they had a talk.

--

Rikku jogged back to her place. She still had enough time to get ready for the wedding shower. Then she would be meeting with Yuna and they would go over together to the shore and meet with her father.

She could barely contain her excitement. She changed into a white sun dress that she knew would make Auron melt. Rikku had seen the way he stared at her last time she wore it. She brushed her hair and let it fall behind her. It now reached about her mid-back.

Yuna greeted her just as she left the hut. "You ready?" Yuna asked her.

"You bet! This is so exciting." Rikku clapped her hands together before she grabbed Yuna's and together they ran for the beach.

Cid's ship had just pulled into port as they arrived. Rikku could hardly stand still as she waited for them to drop the plank to allow passengers off. Cid was the first face she saw and she ran to his outstretched arms.

"Pops!"

"There's my little girl. How you been?"

She stepped back out of the embrace before answering. "Never better! Where's Anoki and Chappu? They here too?"

"Of course. You think your brother would miss something as the marriage of his only sister? Just give them some time. It takes him forever to shut down this rig." Cid joked as he pointed to the ship behind him.

"I believe only Anoki is slow at that." Someone spoke from behind him. Cid turned to see Chappu walking down the plank toward him.

"Chappu!" Rikku left her father to hug the red haired man next. Yuna approached him a little slower.

"Hello, Rikku." He chuckled. She let go so he could greet Yuna as well. "And how have you been? Tidus treating you right?"

"Oh yes. In fact I think he has something to tell everyone tonight too."

"Is that right? And I suppose we have to wait to hear this until then?"

Yuna nodded as she held back a mischievous grin.

--

"Kaleya?" Raze knocked on her door attempting to rouse the sleeping woman. "I got the stuff you asked for." She had sent him out after breakfast before laying back down. It unnerved him how much the woman slept, but it was really none of his business.

"About time." Her voice snapped from the other side of the door. A click was heard as the door opened. "So did you find anything out while you gone, or are you as useless as your brother?"

The words stung, but he repressed the urge to wince. Kaleya had taken him and his brother in when they had no where left to go. In turn they did anything she asked without question. Not that it made her venom any easier to deal with.

"Actually ma'am. I found out a lot."

The woman turned to face him. A predatory smile spread over her features. "Do tell."

"The wedding is to be held in two weeks. You remember Lady Rikku?"

"Rikku? Rikku?" She pondered the name. It did sound familiar, but from where?

"Perhaps if I were to say 'Riana'?"

A look of realization washed over Kaleya. "Why she's the one who helped to kill Potentate Seymour, is she not?"

"The same, my lady."

Kaleya grumbled to herself. How dare that woman be allowed to live after the death of Seymour. She should have been killed along with the rest of those involved. Yet nothing had been done. Al Bhed were pardoned and lived throughout Spira as if nothing had ever happened. It made her sick to just think about it.

"Perhaps it is time we deal with this situation ourselves. Who is the man our lucky lady is to marry?"

Raze chuckled. She was going to love this one. "Why, none other then Sir Auron himself."

Kaleya glared at him daring him to tell her it was a joke. When he did no such thing, she picked up the flower vase from the dresser and chucked it at a wall. It shattered behind where he stood.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kaleya spoke. "I guess it's time we intervened isn't it?"

--

The shower was held at the beach. The only place on the island big enough to hold the whole village along with guests. Rikku mingled with everyone as they gave her congratulations and such. Auron tried to be happy, but thoughts of what he had seen that morning still plagued him. He would have to speak to Rikku soon and clear this whole thing up.

Just as he reached her side and was about to, Tidus stood up on a raised platform saying he had something to announce. Yuna stood on the ground near him a huge smile on her face.

"Everyone," He began and they all fell silent. "I know we are here to celebrate the impending marriage of two of our village, but I would also like to add some more good news tonight." He glanced down at his wife lovingly. "In eight months time Besaid will have a new member to the village." Cheers went up around him as Yuna blushed. They were happy to see another family beginning.

Rikku wrapped an arm around Auron and led him over. "Yunie, I'm so happy for you! Are you nervous?"

"No, not at all. I can't wait." Tidus jumped from his spot and stood next to his wife.

"Me neither. Me, a father."

"Yuna, Tidus, I congratulate you both. That is wonderful news indeed." Auron added.

Rikku glanced up at him. He didn't sound too happy. "Auron, you okay?"

He leaned to her ear and whispered. "We must talk."

By this time others had joined in to the new parents, so they made their leave. There was a secluded area just a little ways from the beach. They walked over there, Rikku still with a tentative grin on her face.

Auron let go of her when they arrived and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could see her face.

"Auron, what's up? You don't look happy."

He sighed before beginning. "Rikku, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Well of course. And I love you too, but why are you asking me this?" Fear began to take over her as she thought of all the things he might say. What he said next was not one of them.

"Someone saw you with another man today. They came to me telling of this. Then I saw you myself. You appeared rather close, and..." He sighed again. This was not easy to say. "It appeared as if you were more then acquaintances."

Rikku quickly thought about what she did that morning and who she was with. It dawned her that maybe he was referring to Raze. "You don't mean Raze, do you?"

"So you admit it then?"

"What! Auron, nothing happened between us. Look I love you, and only you." She defended herself.

"I saw what you bought. What was all that for?"

Rikku paused. Raze had asked her not to tell anyone. It was bad enough he had to get it in the first place. "I can't say. I promised I wouldn't." She confessed.

"You can't even tell me?"

"Auron, please." Tears began to sting her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"How can you trust someone when they run with other men and keep secrets?"

Her jaw dropped. Was he accusing her of... No, he couldn't be. She stepped away from him as the tears now ran down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe you would think that." With a forceful tug, she pulled the ring from her finger and threw it at him. "Since you can't trust _me_, then forget about_ us_!" She shouted before running off.

Lulu saw as a young blond ran away along the path parallel to the beach. She tried to imagine why she was crying. Rikku had seemed so happy not too long ago. It was time to find out some answers.

"Wakka, take Vidina. I need to talk to Rikku."

"Sure, Lu." He took his son from her arms and joined back with the rest of the island.

Lulu walked silently in the sand. She could hear voices talking some ways from the rest of the party.

"Auron, it's been so long. Did you miss me?" It was a low and throaty voice, almost seductive.

Auron for his part sounded nervous. "Kaleya. What are you doing here?"

A flirty laugh was heard next. "But, Auron, I came here for you. I missed you ever so much. Don't you remember the promise we made when we were younger?"

"No, I don't." It sounded flat, like he was holding back.

Lulu moved closer to try and see if she would be able to catch a glimpse of what was happening. She was shocked to see a tanned brunette woman standing very close to Rikku's fíance. Her fingers moved along his jaw. Lulu stayed silent as she watched what happened next.

"You promised that one day we would get married when we got older. That you would wait until I was old enough then you would propose."

"We were children!" He snapped back. "You cannot expect me to keep the promise of a five year old." He tried to step away from the woman, but she only moved closer. "I love Rikku, and I plan on marrying her."

Kaleya moved her hand down to his where he held it in a tight fist at his side. She lifted the hand up to where they could both see it and slowly opened it up to see that it held a ring. "Somehow, I don't think she wants you anymore, love. It would seem as she changed her mind."

Lulu gasped. There was no way. She was torn in two. Should she stay and find more out, or try and find Rikku and talk to her? Right now, staying seemed the more likely way of getting information.

Auron closed his fist again anger burning through his body. "Kaleya, leave now. I have nothing more to say to you." He moved away from her giving her the chance to leave.

She glared at him before taking a step back. "Fine, but in the end, you will come to me." She stormed off quickly.

Auron released a sigh of relief. He had not seen that woman since he was nine, why would she come to him now? Why after all these years? With a heavy heart he made his way back to the beach to tell everyone the wedding was off.

Lulu was about to follow before a hand was clamped over her mouth preventing her from calling for help. In her panic she tried to cast only to find the spells not doing any damage.

"Listen, mage. I advise you to come quietly. I'm not so foolish that I don't know what you are capable of. As soon as I saw you sneak away, I slipped on a nul-shield. Go ahead, cast all you want. Use up your magic reserves. But I think the boss would like to see you first." He hissed in her ear.

Very calmly, Lulu shook her head to signal she would go. At this point she didn't have much of a choice.

"That's a good mage." He chuckled lowly before her world went black.

--

Auron walked back to the party head held high. He didn't want anyone to worry over him. His problems were his alone. He soon found Tidus and strolled over next to him. He stood afar from his wife, but watched her as others still congratulated her.

"Tidus, a question. Have you perchance seen Rikku around?"

Tidus turned to regard the older man. He scratched his head as he thought. "Last I saw, she was with you."

"Hm. Thank you." Auron started to walk away before Tidus stopped him.

"Something up?"

"Yes, in fact it is. I believe it is safe to say the wedding is now off." He replied while keeping the emotion from his voice.

Tidus gasped. "No way! What do you mean 'no wedding'?"

Everyone around them stopped. All went silent. Auron still had his back turned as he spoke. "I mean Rikku gave back the ring. There will not be a wedding after all." He left it at that and while whispers went up around him, he went home.

--

Rikku never made it inside her house. Her strength left her just outside. She fell to the ground crying while her hands covered her face. Soon she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter, pretty lady?"

Rikku lifted her head to see a familiar face. "Raze. He-he doesn't trust me!" She sobbed as she threw herself into his arms. "No-nothing happened, and, and he says that I can't be tr-trusted."

"There, there. I'm sure it will all work out, yes?" He pat her back to reassure her.

"No it won't. I even gave back the ring, and told him the wedding was off." She wailed even more and pressed her face closer into his chest.

"There now. Why don't we get you inside and cleaned up. Those tears do not become you." He suggested as he helped her to stand.

With a nod, Rikku agreed. He helped her inside and told her to wait as he prepared a bath for the young woman. When he finished he came out to tell her it was ready. It smelled so good. How did a man know just what she would like?

"I will be waiting for you out here. When you are finished, I will have a cup of tea ready."

"Thank you, Raze. You are very kind."

"Think nothing of it." When she left the room, a grin spread over him. Everything was falling into place. Kaleya would be happy.

An hour later, Rikku stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe over shorts and tee shirt. On her feet were a pair of black slippers.

Raze smiled gently at her before offering the promised tea.

"That was so nice. Sorry it took so long, I almost fell asleep in there."

"No apologies necessary. I understand perfectly." He watched as she sipped the hot drink. He frowned, perhaps he made it too hot. That thought was brushed aside as she began taking bigger sips.

"This is wonderful. Wherever did you learn to make such delicious tea?"

"It's a secret. Passed down in my family for generations." It wasn't a complete lie. His recipe only had one thing added that was not originally in it.

That secret kicked in seconds later when Rikku began to fall back out of her seat. He quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Grabbing one of her covers he threw that over her in case someone were to see him. The next step would be to get her back to Kaleya.

--

Kaleya was huffing and stomping around the rented room. Auron had brushed her off like she was an old rag. Had he no care? Another man stood near the door watching her.

"Lutz, where is your brother? He was supposed to be here!"

A knock on the door answered her before he could. Cautiously the stout man opened it. Behind it stood Raze with a blanket thrown over his shoulder.

"Raze, where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be here when I got back."

"Forgive me, ma'am."

"And what are you doing with that cover?" She added.

Raze grinned. "This cover is the reason I am late." He walked over to the bed and lay it down so they could see what he had.

Lutz quickly shut the door before walking over. Kaleya gasped as she figured out what he had done.

"How-how did you manage this?" Kaleya stuttered out.

"Simple, the girl trusted me. I simply let her continue that, until I slipped some sleeping weed into her tea."

"Well now. You have done something right for once. Put her with the other." She commanded.

"The other, ma'am?" Raze asked confused.

His brother answered him. "Yeah, I caught that mage sneaking around, so I caught her and brought here here."

"I see." Raze picked the sleeping girl up once again and followed Lutz to their room.

Kaleya watched as they left. Now all that was left was to trick Auron into marrying her like he had promised.

--

That night Wakka sat up in bed worried about his wife. It was not like her to be gone for so long. Vidina was sure to miss his mother soon too. It was dark out, but he had to find her. He crept into his son's room and made sure to wrap the child in warm clothes. He cried softly at having been woken up.

"Shh, it's ok. Daddy's here." Wakka whispered to calm him. "We're just going to go find mommy."

At the name, the child quieted. But where should he look first? Lulu mentioned she was going to talk to Rikku, maybe he should check there.

It was dark out, but he managed to find the Al Bhed home without too much trouble. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he tried again. Still nothing. Perhaps the woman fell asleep while talking? He tried to push the door and find out. It opened with ease which left him a little uneasy. Gulping down the doubt in his throat, he stepped into the house.

"Lulu, Rikku?" He whispered into the even darker house. There wasn't even anything to prove someone was there at all. "Lulu, Rikku!" He tried again louder. This was getting creepy. The babe in his arms could feel his unease and began to cry in soft wails.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." Wakka hugged the baby closer. "Why don't we go over to Aunt Yuna's and Uncle Tidus'? You like them."At the mention of the two Vidina calmed down.

Wakka left the house and knocked on Tidus'. Tidus opened it blurry eyes after a few moments.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He yawned.

"Sorry to wake ya, brudder. But I got a bit of a problem." Wakka explained. "Lu ain't home yet, and that's got me worried."

Still brushing sleep from his eyes, Tidus asked him, "Have you checked Rikku's? They like to hang out from time to time."

"Ya. I checked there first. The place is dark."

Tidus perked up right away. That wasn't normal. "Hold on. I'm going to get Yuna. We need to tell Auron." He left the doorway before turning back. "You better come inside."

Wakka took him up on his offer, and he stood in the middle of the main room as he waited for Yuna and Tidus to come back.

"Wakka, what's going on?" Asked an equally confused Yuna. Tidus must not have told her what happened.

"Lu isn't home yet. I got worried, ya."

"He said he checked over at Rikku's and the place was empty." Tidus filled in when he entered the room. He had changed clothes and now wore a pair of jeans and black hoodie. "Let's go tell Auron together. He deserves to know."

"Yuna, could you watch Vidina for me?" Wakka asked as he glanced to the sleeping babe.

"You know I will." Yuna assured. "Go find Lulu." She took the baby and watched as the two men went back outside.

--

Auron awoke to pounding on his door. He tried rolling over hoping that whoever it was would give up and go away. That was not to be. With a groan he rolled out of bed and landed hard on the floor.

"Coming!" He shouted just to stop the knocking. He pulled himself to his feet and the knocking continued when he was not at the door immediately.

He threw open the door and glared at the two on the other side of it. "This had better be worth it, or else I'm liable to castrate the both of you in the morning."

The two men gulped as they debated who was going to be the one to tell him.

Finally it was Wakka who said it. "We, um, have a bit of a problem." Auron raised a brow but the fact he didn't say anything gave him the courage to continue. "Lulu never came home tonight." Still no comment. "I, uh, tried checking Rikku's place, ya. No one was there, place was empty."

Tidus shook his head to signal it was the truth.

Auron tried to remain calm. Rikku and Lulu missing. Lulu he was sure could handle herself, but Rikku worried him. She was still young. Leaving the two outside he went back in to change. Black shorts was not something to wear when searching. He came back out in black pants, shirt, and boots. On his back was strapped his weapon, the Masamune. This was the sword her has crafted two years ago when they fought Seymour. Perhaps they would need it again.

"Let's go." He muttered as they stared at him in shock. Did he really think he would need it. "You plan on staying here all night? Gran your weapons and let's move." Auron snapped back at them. They complied quickly.

--

"Ugh. Where am I?" Rikku woke up on something hard with a pounding in her head. The last thing she remembered was talking to Raze at her place. She used one hand to try and rub away the headache.

"I'm afraid we are both stuck in some sort of cage." A soft voice answered for her.

Eyes wide, Rikku searched around for the source. They fell on Lulu who sat across from her. Her black leather dress splayed around about her.

"Lulu? What are you doing here?" She groaned again as the pain hit once more.

Lulu reached into her cleavage and removed a vial. "Glad they didn't search everywhere. Here, take this." Rikku readily did so. "It would seem as someone doesn't want us near Auron." She finally answered.

"What do you mean? What do you have to do with Auron?"

"I saw him talking to another woman."

Rikku's normally green eyes turned an even darker shade in anger. "What? How dare he? First he accuses _me_ of being with another man then he goes and does the exact same thing. I'm glad I called off the wedding now." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually, it's not the way you are thinking. Auron apparently knew her years ago. She tried forcing herself at him."

"And I'm sure he loved every second of it." Rikku said sarcastically.

"Honestly, no. He seemed to despise the woman. But you should know one thing, he does still love you." He voice softened even more as she relayed the words she had over heard.

Rikku scoffed. "I'm sure. He loves me so much that he doesn't even trust me."

--

Auron had suggested they split up, they would be able to cover more ground that way and perhaps find the two woman faster. As Tidus and Wakka ran near the forests and paths around the village, Auron tried the inn first. The proprietor was sure to have seen something odd.

"Sir Auron. Pleasure to see you. But I have a feeling this is not a casual visit?"

"I'm afraid not. Two woman of the village have gone missing. Have you seen anything strange around here?"

"As a matter of fact I have." He looked around making sure no one was listening before leaning closer. Taking the hint, Auron did the same. "Those people that came in yesterday. The two men came back each carrying something. I didn't think much of it until now when you said something. Check rooms nine and ten. That's where they are staying."

"Thank you very much. You have been most helpful." Auron turned on his heel and walked down the hall lined with doors. Picking one of the mentioned two, he tried his luck. A woman's voice called through the door.

"Boys, unless it's an emergency, I suggest it wait till morning."

"Kaleya." Auron hissed to himself. Composing his temper, he replied back to her. "Kaleya, it's me. Auron." He hated how desperate he sounded.

The door flew open and he found himself yanked into the room seconds later.

"I knew you would come back to me. You always did." Kaleya whispered into his ear.

"You're wrong. I came for Rikku. Where is she?"

"Rikku? That child? Why Auron forget about her and you can have something much better." Her tongue sneaked out and he pulled himself away from her as it attempted to caress his earlobe.

"Don't do this, Kaleya. Where is Rikku?" He warned.

Kaleya huffed. "Very well. Come with me. I'll show you."

He followed her from the room to the one next to it. "Boys, let me in." She yelled through the wood. It opened immediately.

Auron's brow shot up. Inside the room was some sort of cage. And inside the cage was the two woman he was searching for. Lulu was still dressed in her normal black dress, but Rikku was wearing a green robe and black slippers. She looked as if she had been getting ready for bed.

"Release them." He ordered as a snarl crossed his face.

"Oh, but I think not." Kaleya purred. "There has to be some kind of exchange for that."

Auron growled as he tried to pull his weapon from his back. Kaleya saw the movement and stopped him by casting a thunder spell at him.

"I don't think so, love. Tell you what. You for the mage. I don't need her anyway."

Raze and Lutz stood near watching. Though Raze was starting to feel a bit of regret. He has actually started to enjoy Rikku's company. He knew that after Kaleya got her way, she would kill the girl. He redirected his gaze to stare elsewhere.

Auron didn't hesitate to answer her. "Deal."

Rikku and Lulu gasped. How could he be so foolish?

Kaleya smirked. "Boys, release the mage." She ordered.

Auron watched as they let Lulu from the cage. She moved closer to him as if to ask why. "Wakka is looking for you. Go home to him." He whispered before she even spoke.

"Lutz, make sure the lady makes it home. Raze, remove the sword from Auron. We can't have him escaping his part of the deal."

The brothers moved to do as she said. Lutz with a smile, Raze looking guilty.

"I'm going back to bed now. After all, I have a lot to do in the morning. I'm getting married." She laughed as she left.

Rikku moved away from him as Auron was ushered into the cage as well. She was still mad at him for what he said. With a sigh, Auron sat on the hard ground and glanced around before his attention fell on her.

"Reinforced steel. The metal absorbs all elements. And even if you get past that, it sends a shock meant to stop you there." Rikku suddenly said.

"I didn't say anything."

"I knew what you were thinking. I was answering it for you before you asked."

Auron chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't thinking that at all."

Rikku looked at him confused. "You weren't?"

"No, I was going to ask if you were alright."

"Just peachy." If possible, Rikku slumped even lower to the ground.

"Rikku?" She made a sound to indicate she was listening, but said nothing. "I'm sorry. I should not have accused you like I did. I was wrong."

"Well at least you see it." She snapped.

Auron sighed, she was being too stubborn.

--

The first chance she had, Lulu checked her baby's crib. Was Vidina safe. She panicked when she saw he was not there. Perhaps Wakka had him with him. Making sure that Lutz guy was gone, she snuck out from her house. She had to look for her husband and child.

Yuna must have seen her as she ran past, because she heard the healer calling her name.

Lulu held Vidina close once she was safe inside the house. "Yuna, where's Wakka and Tidus?"

"They went out to look for you and Rikku about an hour ago. What happened? Is Rikku safe?"

"Not quite. It seems as we have a fiend in the village." Yuna gasped. "Not that kind. A woman Auron must have known years ago. She had myself and Rikku kidnapped. I was released in exchange for Auron."

"We can't let her get away with this!" Yuna said with force.

"I agree, but we must first find Tidus and Wakka. We have to let them know what's going on.

That task was finished as the previously mentioned men came inside. Wakka seemed to be holding Tidus up as he limped inside.

"Told ya you should have been more careful brudda." Wakka was heard saying.

Yuna rushed to her husband's side. "What happened?" She asked as she began to chant a healing spell.

"Tidus here thought it would be smart to climb the trees in the dark to find the girls." Wakka answered.

"And it would have too, if you hadn't climbed after me and breaking the branch with your weight!" Tidus defended.

"Um, Wakka." Lulu cut in.

Wakka forgot about the argument as he saw his wife. "Hey, Lu. You're okay. Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later. I think we need to get some sleep and think of a plan in the morning."

"But what about Rikku and Auron?" Yuna protested.

"Don't worry, Yuna. They will need the time to talk anyway."

--

"So why did you come? Trying to play the hero?" Rikku whispered so as not to wake the sleeping men in the room.

"Rikku, I came for you. I could not, in good conscience, let you go."

It was early morning, and they had woken up before anyone else had. Kaleya would be coming soon and they still had no idea how to get out. Rikku may have been angry at him, but she sure didn't want that woman to marry Auron instead of her.

"Auron," Rikku began without the harshness she had moments ago. "Who is Kaleya?"

"We grew up together when I lived in Bevelle. When I was five we made a promise that we would get married. It was a foolish thing to do, but we were children. After we turned nine her family moved away and I had not seen her since. However, it would seem as she still expects me to hold onto that promise." He explained.

"Oh. Did you love her?"

"I didn't know what love was. Not until recently."

Rikku dropped her gaze again. Sounds of the brothers waking up were heard. They fell silent not wanting them to hear the conversation. Banging was heard on the door next. Kaleya had come.

"Boys, wake up! Bring Auron down to the beach. I'll be waiting there." She yelled through the door.

A chorus of "yes ma'am" was heard. Lutz was the first to roll out of his bed. He eyed the two in the cage making sure they were still there. "Come on, Raze. Better do as she says before we get in trouble."

"I hear ya. Give me a sec." He yawned before sitting up in his own bed.

Together the two men moved closer to the cage and opened the door. Auron took a chance and used his shoulder to ram the first man who happened to be Lutz. While he was struggling to stand, Auron do the same to Raze.

He wrapped his hands around Rikku and all but threw her from the cage. "Go now!" He shouted to her.

Rikku hesitated. "Auron." She cried.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Lutz had stood up and punched Auron in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, Auron dropped. His eye still pleaded with Rikku to run. She did so.

Once outside, Rikku had no idea what to do. She was still dressed in her robe from the night before. Maybe it would be best to go home and change before she tried to help Auron.

Inside her house she slipped into a pair of black shorts and yellow top. Cream colored boots adorned her feet. She strapped on an Al Bhed thigh pouch and belt. Used to hold items and such. The last thing she grabbed was her old claw. A weapon she had long forgotten about. It had been a while since she used it. She stared at it with love as she thought about how Auron had crafted it just for her.

Rikku picked her robe from the floor and threw it on the bed. When she did so, something was heard hitting the wall. She stopped to see what it was. On the floor near her bed was a ring. The ring Auron gave her when he proposed. Rikku gasped when she saw it. How had he gotten it back to her? Fighting back tears, she slipped it on her finger and ran out the door.

--

A knock lifted four heads to look to the door. It was Lulu who stood to answer it.

"Cid. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm looking for my daughter. I've been trying to get her to answer her door for the past hour."

Those in the room looked at each other with guilty glances. No one had thought to tell her father what had happened. Yuna stood to be the one to do so now.

"Uncle Cid?" She started. "Something happened. Rikku has been..."

"Come on. Out with it!" He urged.

"Rikku was kidnapped. We were sitting here trying to think of ways we could hopefully rescue her." She dropped her head to the floor as if shamed.

No one had seen the red haired man behind Cid, so when he spoke up it was quite a surprise. "I do not think you have to worry about rescuing her anymore." There was a slight jesting tone.

"Chappu!" Wakka stood from his seat next to greet his brother. "What do you mean about Rikku, ya?"

Chappu chuckled again. "You did not see her running past just now? She is probably well on her way down to the beach by now."

Every tried to run past them at the same time. Lulu paused for a moment when she remembered about Vidina. "Cid, Chappu, could you perhaps watch Vidina for me?"

"You know we would love to, Lulu. You go on. We'll stay here."

"Thank you, Chappu." Lulu ran to join the others.

--

Rikku arrived at the beach in time to see Auron standing next to Kaleya. That in itself was bad enough, but Auron was dressed up in some sort of suit or tuxedo, and Kaleya... she was wearing a dress. A white wedding dress.

Rikku narrowed her eyes, this meant war.

"Kaleya, stop!" She shouted to get her attention first.

Kaleya turned to her two goons. "I thought you told me you killed her already!" She screamed at them.

Raze answered. "I am sorry for lying to you, ma'am. But what you are doing is wrong." Lutz gasped. What was his brother thinking? You don't go against Kaleya.

"You fool! How dare you go against my orders?" She prepared a fire spell in her hand and casted it at the taller man with force.

"Shell!" The command was heard from along the path, and everyone turned to see Yuna standing with her hand still outstretched.

Rikku didn't bother waiting for them. She ran next to the fallen man. The spell had been weakened by the barrier, but it wasn't enough to stop it.

"Raze, Raze! Speak to me!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Rikku, you must leave. It is not safe for you." He wheezed.

His statement was proved right as Rikku felt someone grab her by her hair and pull her away from the man.

"You little witch! I'll kill you myself! Lutz, take care of the others."

The heavier man went off to do as she said. Auron stood still not seeming to even see what was going on. The two woman traded spells. Kaleya would start with a fire spell then move on with ice. She had hoped the opposing elements would react to each other. But Rikku had been prepared for something of that nature.

The bangle she wore absorbed two of the elements. Therefore making herself immune to them. "At least one good thing will come out of my time with Seymour." She muttered to herself. It was true though, Seymour had managed to unlock her full potential. Although at the time it was so she could use it against her friends, now she was going to use it to protect them.

"Thundaga!" Rikku shouted back. Sparks circled around the other woman before the sky opened up and more sparks came shooting straight down hitting Kaleya.

Now struggling to remain standing, Kaleya reaching into her pocket and pulled out a potion. She drank it greedily before looking at Auron. A predatory smile came over her. "Auron, kill her for me."

Not that she had time to even think of where it came from, Auron swung his massive blade toward Rikku. She rolled away in time before it connected. He pulled it out of the sand and tried again.

Rikku noticed how sloppy he seemed to be swinging it. This wasn't right, he never swung it without full control. She ducked as the blade flew over her head next.

"Stop playing, just kill her already!" Kaleya shouted to him.

Rikku backed up and found herself pinned against a wall. She gulped, there was no where left to go. Auron was coming closer to her, sword raised over his head. "Please." She begged as she curled into a ball hands covering her head.

"Rikku, get up." She could hear him whisper. "You have to get up."

She lifted her head to stare at him. It couldn't be. And yet...

She slowly stood and held a hand out in front of her as if to cast another spell. Auron smiled at her. "That's right. Do it." He dropped the weapon as they both turned to see Kaleya glaring at them in anger.

"Ultima!" Rikku shouted as green and purple surrounded Kaleya. The could faintly hear her screaming as the spell took her to another semi-dimension and attacked. She appeared back again, battered and bruised. Her dress was torn and singed, but she still stood.

Kaleya raised one hand to cast one last spell before she fell. She didn't even get the first sound out before a light sword was plunged through her mid-section. She looked down in shock before turning and seeing Raze breathing heavy and kneeling behind her.

"I'm sorry, but like I said. What you have done is wrong." He fell to the ground exhausted.

Tilting her head back and outstretching her arms, Kaleya broke up into pyerflies and disappeared.

The rest of the group arrived on the beach in time to see Kaleya fade away.

"Wha-what happened?" Tidus was the first to ask.

No one answered as Auron and Rikku were already to busy establishing that the wedding was to continue after all, by participating in a lip-lock session.

--

Nine days later, a real wedding was held. Lulu and Yuna had taken Rikku to find a dress in Luca. It was just what she was looking for. White, long, and simply amazing. Auron had to agree when he saw he walking down the aisle toward him. She was stunning. The ceremony was held on the beach like they had originally planned.

Just as the new couple finished the vows, they kissed as the sun set below the water. Cheers went up around them. Rikku threw the flowers, a bouquet of moon lilies, behind her. They fell directly into the lap of Raze. Yuna had been able to heal him after the battle, and as he looked around stunned and confused everyone laughed. A reception was held right away, and everyone was filled with all the food and drinks as they wanted.

Then around the middle of the night, they waved as the new couple left for Macalania to celebrate their honeymoon.

--

"So Auron, what do we do now?" Rikku asked her new husband from the next room.

He smirked at her question as he thought about some of the things he wanted to do now. The smirk changed into one of happy shock when she entered the bedroom. She crawled on the bed next to him and her hand found the tie to the robe he had on. Words were not needed after that as they spoke everything with their bodies.

Lips met lips in a passionate game of cat and mouse. Hands exploring every inch of their parters bodies. It was no surprise when they did not emerge from the room till late the next day.

Fin

--

Wow. That's all I can say about this thing. I can't believe how long it came out as. But it only took about three days to type because I knew just what I wanted to type before I even started. Hope you all enjoyed it though. Gin


End file.
